Final Fantasy IIIX: La Horda de Mocosos
by Ayumi Warui
Summary: Suma tres frikis locos y una Jenova aburrida y... ¡película absurda al canto! ¡Descubrid el horror desatado! Puro sinsentido en versión para la gran pantalla: ¡FFIIIX La Horda de Mocosos!
1. Primera parte

**Disclaimers:** Final Fantasy no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, algo que sus fans probablemente agradecerán aunque no lo sepan. Sólo Lilith, las hijas de Cid, Alfonsino, Lucas y las cucarachas de Nibelheim son míos.

**Advertencias:** Primero de todo, esto es una parodia, así que pido que nadie se ofenda por las diferencias claras, el OOC cruel y totalmente intencionado y las exageraciones.

MUY IMPORTANTE: Este fic —cómodamente dividido en escenas bien diferenciadas, para tener dónde parar, porque a ver quién es el guapo que se lo lee de una— es una secuela de mi fic _Final Fantasy IIIX_. No recomiendo que nadie continúe leyendo esto si no ha leído previamente _Final Fantasy IIIX_, básicamente porque hay muchas cosas que no se entenderían.

Ahora sí, para los que han leído FFIIIX: Evidentemente, no todos los sucesos vaticinados para los personajes en el epílogo se han cumplido ya. Por ejemplo, Tseng sigue siendo Shion y Redypuchi "huérfano" y soltero xD

**Aclaraciones de la estructura:**

—Bla bla bla —o— Diálogo.

«Bla bla bla» —o— Pensamientos.

_Bla bla bla _—o—Palabras dichas con remarcada ironía y Jenova.

**Final Fantasy IIIX La Horda de Mocosos**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Hola, soy Marlene Wallace y voy a hacer de narradora temporal para situar a la gente. No sé en qué año estamos ni me importa, pero sí puedo decir que hace ya dos desde que el estúpido de Cloud lanzó sobre el Planeta la invocación asesina Meteorito y, más adelante, papá y unos cuantos amigos, siguiendo el plan del mismo estúpido Cloud y con la inestimable colaboración sorpresa de una cucaracha de Nibelheim, lograron quitarnos de encima esa cosa roja que nos iba a matar. Eso sí, Midgar desapareció del mapa, pero Shinrra ya se ha ocupado de reconstruirla, aunque un pelín diferente a antes. El porqué el Séptimo Cielo al final se ha quedado en Edge es un misterio para mí, pero sospecho que es porque ni Tifa ni Cloud se atreven a sacar el tema del traslado al nuevo Midgar por si eso afecta en algo a su extraña relación. Esos dos ponen de los nervios a cualquiera. Pero, bueno, no me voy a quejar, con ellos puedo hacer lo que quiero y no hay nada que alegre más a una niña que eso.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema. El caso es que Meteorito cayó del cielo —no me preguntéis por qué, pero creo que tiene que ver con problemas de personalidad de Cloud, contaminación Mako y ciertas mentirijillas que le contó Jenova—, fue desviado lejos de nosotros y todo volvió a la paz. Apareció una extraña enfermedad, Geostigma, a causa de los residuos tóxicos que Shinra lanzaba, en tiempos del padre de Rufus, al agua corriente de los suburbios de Midgar. Aunque eso a mí no me afecta, papá prohibió a todos los de Avalancha beber, fregar o ducharse con agua del grifo porque estaba seguro de que Shinra la envenenaba para matarnos. Así que al final sus paranoias, además de casi arruinarnos por tener que comprar tanta agua embotellada, nos salvaron a papá, a Tifa, a Cloud y a mí. Eso sí, Denzel, un chaval algo rarito que Cloud adoptó cuando éste intentó robarle el PHS, sí está infectado. ¡Le han salido unos ronchones oscuros que dan un repelús que no veas! Y no es el único, la mayoría de habitantes de los suburbios del antiguo Midgar están infectados. Misteriosamente, Aerith y Elmyra, no. Aunque, con ese color azul que tiene la madre de Aerith, yo no estaría tan segura.

¡Oh, por los Creadores! Casi olvido mencionar que la fuente de energía del pasado, el Mako, creado a partir de la Corriente Vital del Planeta, ya no existe. Papá puede estar contento. ¿Que por qué fuente de energía se ha cambiado? Ni idea, pero es más barata que antes, así que me alegro. Tampoco queda materia, bueno, la Materia Negra que tiene Yuffie —¡como para olvidarla, si nos la enseña cada vez que nos reunimos!—, se ve que les dio demasiado mal rollo usarla para el plan para salvar al mundo de Meteorito. Así que se acabó la magia, nunca más podré quitarme el sueño con la magia Esuna, sniff.

¡Oh!, Tifa me llama para que la ayude a colocar el desayuno en la mesa. Parece que se acabó mi minuto de gloria como narradora. ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Cueva del Norte, cerca del Cráter

Un helicóptero de Shinrra sobrevolaba el cráter que daba acceso a la Cueva del Norte, escenario que había visto el reencuentro entre padre e hijo de Vincent y Sephiroth, la eliminación de la cúpula directiva de Shinra por la Super Nova y la invocación de Meteorito a manos de Cloud con la inestimable colaboración del cuerpo de Jenova, que aún hoy seguía allí abajo, en algún lado.

Los dos ocupantes del helicóptero vestían con traje chaqueta negro y gafas de sol, aunque uno lo llevase todo perfectamente colocado y el otro desgarbado, con la chaqueta desabrochada, la camisa por fuera del pantalón y las gafas a modo de diadema. El más informal de los dos era un joven pelirrojo, con aire de macarra, que tamborileaba los dedos mientras mascaba chicle. Su compañero, un hombre calvo y serio, leía una revista a través de las lentes oscuras.

—_Munch, munch_... —mascaba Reno instantes antes de encender el transmisor con el que podía comunicarse con sus compañeros, los que habían bajado al interior del cráter—. Hey, chicas, ¿algo nuevo que contar?

—"Sniff sniff..." —oyó que lloriqueaba alguien al otro lado.

—"¡Reno, eres un animal! —exclamó Elena—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarnos "chicas"?! ¡¿No ves que hieres los sentimientos de Shion?!".

Reno juraría que los sollozos de Tseng se habían intensificado al oír la defensa de su novia, pero pasó de comentar nada al respecto. Tseng estaría en uno de _esos días_, pensó. En cambio, dijo:

—Jo, es que aún me cuesta creerlo. ¡Transformado en tía! ¡Qué pasada! Si a mí me llegan a hacer _eso_, mato al médico y quemo el hospital entero.

—Fue un accidente —señaló Rude.

—Ya, pero ¡qué fuerte! Oye, Tseng, ¿qué se siente al ya no tener _eso_? ¿Y al tener _lo otro_?

—"¡Reno! —chilló Elena, casi dejando a los dos pasajeros del helicóptero sordos—. ¡Deja de meter el dedo en la llaga! ¡¿Y qué haces tú, si se puede saber, en esta misión?! ¡¿Tú no habías dejado los Griegos para hacerte vendedor de no se qué cosas del monasterio de Barret?!".

—Sí —afirmó sin reparos—. Pero, admitidlo, sin mí la película perdería todo el interés. Soy, sin duda, el más guapo y carismático de los personajes; por eso me he colado. ¿O creéis que alguien está mirando la peli para ver al inútil de Cloud o al presi?

—... —respondió Rude.

—"¡Serás fantasma! ¡Si tanto quieres chupar cámara, baja aquí, a ayudar!".

—"Si a nosotros no nos enfocan... por suerte" —se dijo Tseng, alias Shion.

—Justo estaba preguntándome... —continuó el pelirrojo a la suya—, ¿para qué diantres os han mandado bajar a ese agujero? No me digáis que Vincent ha decidido usaros de cazafantasmas para que saquéis los espíritus de Heidegger y Scarlett...

—No es orden de Valentine —informó Rude.

—"Ni de Yuffie" —matizó Elena. Todos sabían que más de una orden de las que les llegaba venía sin duda de la ninja, como aquella de usar a sus hombres para ayudar en la limpieza general del parque de Wutai.

—"Sephiroth nos ha ordenado recuperar el cuerpo de Jenova —señaló Shion, recuperando su aplomo y profesionalidad. Que una cosa era perder la hombría y otra el espíritu de Turco... bueno, de Griego—. Teme que, de quedarse aquí abajo, algún inconsciente pueda entrar en contacto con él y armar un desastre. Por no hablar de que Jenova (cabeza) lleva ya unos meses dándole la lata para que lo vengamos a buscar".

—Pff, qué rollo —opinó el pelirrojo—. Que os sea leve. —Olvidándose de sus dos compañeros no presentes, se giró hacia Rude mientras sacaba una foto sólo él sabe de dónde—. ¡Mira, Rude, qué foto más genial he conseguido! ¡Me costó horrores pillarlo, pero al fin tengo un retrato de Barret en la hora de las abluciones! ¡Cómo está de...!

—"¡YEEEEEEKKK!" —chillaron Elena y Shion, casi matando a los otros dos de un infarto.

—¡Hey, no interrumpáis mi momento de regocijo!

—Elena, Shion —llamó Rude, ignorando a su compañero, de lo cual se había convertido en un experto con el tiempo—, ¿qué sucede ahí abajo?

—"...".

—¿Elena? ¿Shion?

—"...".

—No responden —expuso lo evidente.

—Se los habrá merendado un tomberi —restó importancia Reno.

—Tendremos que ir a ayudarlos...

—¡¿Estás de broma?! Yo paso de bajar. ¿Y si volvemos a Midgar a pedir refuerzos o algo?

—¿Y por qué no pedirlos desde aquí?

—Porque en menos de veinte minutos empieza la telenovela que veo, y no voy a perderme el principio por culpa de que unos monstruos hayan decidido destripar a mis compañeros precisamente ahora.

—... —Rude no tenía argumentos contra aquello.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Área de Kalm

—Arf... arf... arf... —jadeaba del cansancio un joven rubio con peinado puntiagudo, media gabardina sobre la ropa y unas gafas de motorista. Pedaleaba con energía, pese a su obvio agotamiento, para hacer avanzar la bicicleta en la que viajaba, dirección a Midgar.

«Aerith es el demonio —pensaba el rubio, sin detenerse—. Mira que hacerme semejante encarguito justo cuando acababa de desmontárseme la moto de nuevo... ¿Y para qué querrá ella que lleve un ramo de flores al lago de la Capital Olvidada? ¡Total, solo porque murió allí! Yo creo que lo ha hecho para vengarse de mí, seguro —se dijo, con acierto—. ¡Una semana entera de viaje! Ya casi ni me siento las piernas. —Y eso era cierto, las tenía entumecidas y dudaba poder ponerse recto cuando le tocara levantarse de la bici—. Pero cualquiera le dice que no, es capaz de matarme... ¡Uff! Y encima me va a tocar esperar para cobrar por el envío a que vuelva de sus vacaciones en Costa del Sol con Sephiroth. ¡Menuda vidorra que se da! Y eso que el protagonista soy yo...».

De pronto, las tripas de Cloud emitieron un lastimero sonido, recordándole que no habían recibido su tributo en varias horas.

«Sigh, me muero de hambre... ¡Vamos, Cloud, ánimo, un poco más! ¡Que tú pudiste estar en SOLDIER! Además, en casa me espera la mujer más hermosa y dulce del Planeta, que seguro que se apiadará de mí y me dará de comer. Porque... Tifa no habrá trasladado el Séptimo Cielo a Midgar durante esta semana, ¿verdad? —le entró la duda. Cuando construyeron el bar en Edge fue porque los suburbios del Sector 7 aún no estaban reconstruidos, pero la idea era dejar el establecimiento donde estaba el local original antes de que cierta placa metálica lo aplastase—. Nah, imposible, ella me lo habría consultado».

Sin embargo, una pequeña sombra de duda —la que habían sembrado los _periodistas_ de la prensa rosa, que le repetían que Tifa se cansaría de tenerlo de mantenido en casa y que algún día le daría _la patada—_ hizo que Cloud soltase con una mano el manillar y sacara el PHS del bolsillo.

«¡#&ç#&! ¡Tengo un montón de mensajes en el buzón de voz! —vio nada más iluminar la pantalla—. Claro, he olvidado consultarlo en toda la semana... Jo, a ver si me acuerdo de pedirle a Tifa que me vuelva a poner el sonido en el PHS, que no cojo ni una llamada desde que le pedí a Marlene que lo silenciase en Navidades, para que Aerith no me sacase los ojos por despertar a Lilith. Si al menos me hubiera dejado el modo vibración, me enteraría de cuando llaman. Y es tan difícil manejar estos trastos que ni de casualidad encuentro la opción yo solo. Al final van a pensarse que les estoy haciendo el vacío o algo».

Por suerte para él, al menos sabía cómo se escuchaban los mensajes, así que marcó el número y se puso el PHS en la oreja para ver qué le habían dejado grabado.

'El buzón de voz de TelefoShinrra lo informa de que tiene 8 mensajes —empezó a hablar una voz femenina carente de sentimientos y de prisa alguna, sin duda una grabación—. Mensaje número 1 ¡PIIII!'.

—"Hola, Cloud, soy Tifa. Cuando has salido a hacer tus encargos estaba tan liada que he olvidado preguntarte cuándo regresabas. ¿Vendrás a cenar? Llámame cuando oigas esto".

«¡#&ç#&! ¡Olvidé decirle que me iba al quinto pino! Estará mosqueadísima cuando vuelva...», se dijo Cloud.

'Mensaje número 2 ¡PIIII!'.

—"Hola, Cloud, soy Tifa otra vez. ¿No oíste el mensaje? Bueno, no importa. He congelado tu cena, está en el segundo cajón del refrigerador. Pero, por favor, dime si vienes a comer hoy, ¿vale? Sé que estás muy ocupado con el trabajo, pero Denzel no hace nada más que preguntar por ti. Cuídate, ¿vale?".

«¡Ostras! ¡Que le prometí a Denzel que volveríamos a montar la moto entre los dos! Me retirará la palabra por un mes por no cumplir mi promesa».

'Mensaje número 3 ¡PIIII!'.

—"¡Hey, pelopincho, soy Barret! Me he escapado un poco del grupo cuando hemos salido al pueblo a repartir ropita entre los pobres y te llamo desde un bar. ¡No veas cómo echo de menos el Séptimo Cielo y los combinados que hace Tifa! ¡Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacer esa #&ç#&!¬+# apuesta! ¡Upps! ¡El jefazo del monasterio me ha visto por la ventana! ¡Ya te molestaré otro día y a ver si esa vez me coges, pedazo de #&ç+#!".

«A veces me pregunto si no le caeré bien y todo a Barret...».

'Mensaje número 4 ¡PIIII!'.

—"Hola, Cloud, soy Tifa... Estoy empezando a preocuparme. ¿Por qué no coges el PHS? Espero que no te lo hayas dejado perdido por alguna parte... Llámame cuando puedas, ¿vale?".

«¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Tifa!».

'Mensaje número 5 ¡PIIII!'.

—"¡Ey, Cloud, soy Yuffie! Tú hacías encarguitos de mensajería o algo así, ¿no? ¿Me traerías un _set_ especial de abrillantar que venden en Junon? Es que ya no me reflejo como antes en mi Materia Negra. Vin dice que es obsesión mía, pero creo que ha perdido brillo. Tráelo, ¿eh? ¡Te daré propina!".

«Y luego me robarás la cartera, que te conozco».

'Mensaje número 6 ¡PIIII!'

—"Cloud... Soy Tifa. Cloud, si he hecho algo que te ha molestado, dímelo, pero no desaparezcas de esta manera, negándote hasta a contestarme cuando te llamo. Denzel hace guardia todos los días en la puerta a ver si regresas, te añora muchísimo. Marlene dice que seguro que te has ido con una mujer, pero eso es imposible... ¿verdad? Porque tú nos lo dirías... ¿cierto? Esta es tu casa, Cloud, espero que lo sepas. Al menos llámanos para que sepamos que estás bien, por favor".

«¡No, Tifa, no te creas lo que dice Marlene! ¡Seguro que esa idea se la ha metido en la cabeza Reeve para que me eches de casa!».

'Mensaje número 7 ¡PIIII!'

—"¡Hola, Cloud, soy Nanaki!... Redypuchi —había añadido a regañadientes, probablemente sabiendo que si no el rubio no sabría quién era—. Te llamaba para recordarte que pasado mañana tengo un concierto en Kalm, por si querías pasar a verme. Ya he llamado al resto también, pero sólo Tifa, Reeve y Zack tenían tiempo libre. ¡Cuando llegues avisa y te daré una entrada! Por cierto, ¿te has peleado con Tifa? Parecía preocupada".

«¡El concierto de Redypuchi! ¡Si lleva recordándonoslo dos meses, ¿cómo se me ha olvidado?! Bueno... tengo la excusa del trabajito para Aerith».

'Mensaje número 8 ¡PIIII!'

—"¡Hola, Cloud, soy Tifa! Como ya no podía más de la preocupación, llamé a Aerith por si podía ayudarme a buscarte preguntando al Planeta, y me contó lo del envío a la Capital Olvidada. ¡Por eso tardabas tanto en volver! ¡Pero deberías habérmelo dicho antes de salir! Te habría preparado unos _tuppers_ para el viaje, que seguro que te estás malalimentando; pero como eres así de despistado te lo perdono. Eso sí, avísame cuando vayas a llegar, así te saco del congelador alguna de las comidas que he almacenado, que ya no me cabe nada. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no contestas al PHS... seguro que lo tienes en la mochila y no lo oyes. En fin, vuelve pronto, que te echamos mucho de menos. ¡Cuídate mucho!".

'No tiene más mensajes de voz.'

«Tengo que llamarla para decirle que llego hoy y disculparme —pensó el rubio apartando el aparato de su oreja, dispuesto a teclear de memoria el número. Sin embargo, no había introducido ni dos dígitos cuando el aparato dio unos pitidos agónicos y se apagó—. ¡Maldición! ¡Me he quedado sin batería! Tendré que darme prisa... Aunque mejor paso primero por la iglesia de Midgar a vendarme el mordisco de cría de dragón que tengo en el brazo, que si Tifa ve todos esos dientes tan bien dibujados va a preocuparse... Además, conviene que vea cómo van las flores, que si se mueren me quedo sin sobresueldo».

Mientras Cloud guardaba el PHS y volvía a pedalear con todas sus fuerzas, tres motos negras e idénticas se detuvieron encima de una loma, no muy lejos de allí. Sus pilotos eran tres tipos de cabellos plateados y ojos claros los cuales, aparte de eso y de ir casi uniformados con trajes ajustados de cuero negro, poco más tenían en común. Uno era estilizado y tremendamente afeminado, con el pelo largo y liso. A su izquierda estaba el jefe, más bajo y un pelín menos amanerado, que lucía un corte de pelo por los hombros que le tapaba media cara la mitad del tiempo. Por último el tercer desconocido era el más diferente del grupo, más grande, más musculoso, con el pelo corto y echado hacia atrás y unas horrendas patillas. Los tres miraban en dirección a Midgar.

—Oye, Kadaj —empezó a hablar el del pelo largo, dirigiéndose al jefe—, ¿allí es donde vive nuestro hermano?

—Según la prensa rosa, vive en la otra ciudad, la de las afueras, pero pasa mucho tiempo ahí —le respondió.

—¿Y crees que nos organizará una fiesta de bienvenida con confeti y tarta? —insistió, ilusionado con la idea.

—Lo dudo mucho...

—Buu... ¡No es justo!

—No llores, Yazoo —intervino el de las patillas.

—Pero mamá estará con él, ¿no? —insistió Yazoo.

—Pues ni idea —contestó Kadaj. No se sabe si la desgarradora duda o el tono de pasotismo con el que lo dijo fue lo que provocó que el que hasta el momento había parecido el más macho de los tres empezara a hacer pucheros y lloriquear.

—No llores, Loz —dijo Yazoo con saña, feliz de poder devolverle el comentario de antes.

—Pero... pero...

«Dios y se supone que yo soy el menor... —pensaba Kadaj, con una mueca—. Incluso para ser los malos que los Creadores se han sacado de la manga para llenarse los bolsillos con una película, somos demasiado patéticos...».

Kadaj apartó la mirada para no tener que ver a sus lamentables compañeros y fue entonces que entre el pelo que le tapaba media cara distinguió a lo lejos a Cloud avanzando en su bicicleta.

—¡Hey! ¡Ahí está nuestro hermano!

—¡Yuppy! —corearon los otros dos.

—Id a preguntarle por madre —les ordenó—. Yo me quedaré aquí a admirar el paisaje.

—¡Vamooooos~! —exclamaron, felices, arrancando las motos y saliendo en persecución del rubio.

Cloud, ajeno a todo, seguía su camino tranquilamente hasta que el ruido de los motores de las dos motos llamaron su atención. Los miró de reojo pero no les dio mayor importancia. Al menos fue así hasta que mágicamente hicieron aparecer de la nada a unos cuantos monstruos con aspecto de lobos negros que empezaron a seguir a Cloud con intenciones poco amistosas.

—¡¿De dónde han salido esas cosas?! —exclamó Cloud, que aún no se acostumbraba a que, al estar en una película y ya no en un RPG, se habían acabado las civilizadas batallas aleatorias por turnos y en cualquier momento podía saltarle encima un monstruo sin avisar distorsionando la imagen y haciendo sonar de fondo las primeras notas del tema musical de combate—. ¡Quita! ¡Quita, chucho! —exigió mientras hacía movimientos con un brazo para espantarlo. Sin embargo, cuando uno de los lobos intentó arrancárselo de un mordisco, Cloud decidió que debía sacar el arma. Sin detenerse, usó una mano para desatar de la cesta de la bici su ¿espada?, gran obra magna que perpetró con la inestimable ayuda de Denzel, usando innumerables trozos desiguales de chatarra como material principal, soldados de forma precaria, atornillados en más de un punto y con cinta adhesiva para afianzar el resto. Que utilizase aquello en vez de una espada de verdad se debía a dos poderosas razones: la primera era que Aerith le había reclamado meses atrás que devolviese a Shinrra el Arma Final que Sephiroth regaló al protagonista antes del combate contra Bonifacioel y la segunda era que, como no tenía bastante dinero como para comprar la nueva en la armería, tuvo que improvisarse una hasta ahorrar lo suficiente—. ¡Preparaos para sentir el filo de mi espada, monstruos! —fanfarroneó agitando la gran ¿espada? y dando de pura casualidad a un par de las criaturas. Sin embargo, los enérgicos espadazos y el impacto contra las bestias provocaron que se desenganchase el trozo de la punta y se perdiera por el camino—. ¡Maldición! ¡Ya ha vuelto a aflojarse el tornillo! ¡Debí hacer caso a Denzel y poner un poco de pegamento en esa zona! ¡Da igual, aún corta! —se decidió, siguiendo con sus espadazos de autodefensa, lo cual dificultaba mantener la estabilidad sobre la bici.

En aquel momento, las motos de Yazoo y Loz se colocaron una a cada lado del rubio y bajaron la velocidad para no pasarlo de largo.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —exigió saber Loz, acercándose peligrosamente a Cloud.

—¡¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?! —replicó poco antes de tener que doblarse como un contorsionista para esquivar un golpe de puño americano que le lanzó Loz con muy mala leche—. ¡Yo qué sé dónde está tu madre! ¡¿Acaso tengo pinta de secuestrar viejas?!

Cloud aún estaba intentando no perder la estabilidad de la bicicleta cuando, al volverse hacia el otro lado, se encontró de cara con las balas que le disparaba Yazoo con su sable pistola. Por suerte para él, como todo malo que se precie, la puntería del tipo dejaba mucho que desear y pese a tenerlo a menos de cuatro palmos ni un tiro dio en el blanco.

—¡Hey! ¡Que haces saltar la pintura de la bici y no es mía!

—La estás escondiendo tú, ¿verdad, hermano? —acusó Yazoo.

—¡¿Hermano?! ¡Me estáis confundiendo con otro, yo soy hijo único!

—¡No nos mientas! ¡Sabemos que eres nuestro hermano! ¡Igual que lo es Sephiroth!

—¡¿A vosotros se os ha caído un tornillo?! —gritó Cloud con voz ahogada, tanto pedaleo pasaba su factura—. ¡¿Cómo ibais a ser hermanos de Sephiroth?! ¡Por mucho que os tintéis el pelo de plateado, no le llegáis ni a la suela de la bota! ¡Además, su padre pasó 30 años durmiendo desde poco antes de que él naciera y su madre está congelada casi desde que él nació! ¡Es imposible que tengáis vínculos de sangre!

—¡Waaaah! ¡Nuestro hermano no nos quiereeee! —lloriqueó Loz.

—¡Hala, has hecho llorar a Loz! —recriminó Yazoo—. ¡Eso no se hace, hermano mentiroso! —acusó instantes antes de, como represalia, empezar de nuevo a dispararle con el sable pistola.

Cloud por suerte tuvo los reflejos suficientes para poner la ¿espada? por medio para que las balas rebotaran contra el metal, pero no tuvo ni un segundo para alegrarse por su hazaña, acosado como estaba por los perros negros y los dos tipos aquellos, a los que les había dado por cruzar las motos en su camino con la intención de desestabilizarlo.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Kadaj, en lo alto de la loma, hablaba por PHS:

—¡¿Acaso nos ha engañado ese periodista de la prensa rosa?! ¡Nos aseguró que madre... digo, Jenova estaba allí!

—'Lo siento mucho, señor —contestaba la voz de la secretaria—. Pero en el edificio central de Shinrra hace días que no recibimos a la señora Jenova, más o menos desde que el Presidente salió de viaje con su esposa. Supongo que si desea encontrarla deberá ir a buscar a la mansión del Presidente. Según oí comentar en el baño a unas compañeras, Alfonsino, el secretario personal del Presidente, acude constantemente allí y, dada la ausencia del Presidente, supongo que será para asegurarse de que Jenova está en su sitio.'

—Ah, gracias. ¿Me podrías dar la dirección?

—'Claro. Tome nota.'

Mientras Kadaj apuntaba lo que la indiscreta secretaria le decía, Cloud seguía haciendo malabarismos con la bici y su extraña arma para defenderse de las bestias, los puñetazos que le lanzaba Loz y los disparos de Yazoo. Pese a su maestría con aquel rudimentario vehículo —adquirido mediante experiencias tan poco gratificantes como tener que huir de manadas de molboles por los acantilados de Iciclos en un encargo que le pidió Herminio que le llevara al Glaciar—, no fue suficiente para evitar que lo sorprendiera Yazoo al colocarse contradirección, avanzando directamente hacia él en una maniobra aparentemente suicida. A Cloud no le dio tiempo de girar para esquivarlo, y ya estaba imaginando las lesiones que le ocasionaría el impacto cuando el tipo afeminado, en una pirueta imposible con su moto incluida que lo dejó bocabajo en el aire, saltó por encima del protagonista justo antes de que se estrellaran y aún tuvo tiempo de dispararle. Por suerte para Cloud, todo daño que recibió fue un rasguño a la altura de la ceja cuando la bala impactó contra sus gafas de motorista, haciéndolas saltar por los aires.

—¡Hey, maldito #¬&·&! —gritó indignado—. ¡Esas gafas eran un regalo y una de mis pocas posesiones!

Aprovechando la desconcentración que tan dolorosa pérdida había provocado en Cloud, los lobos negros, todos a una, se abalanzaron sobre él. Sin embargo, cuando ya se estaban relamiendo y acabándose de anudar las servilletas al cuello para no mancharse el pelaje con la sangre de su merienda, se convirtieron en humo por culpa de la muda orden del desaprensivo de Kadaj, que los había hecho desaparecer por simple capricho. Cloud aún tenía cara de tonto por la sorpresa cuando Loz y Yazoo se retiraron sin avisar para volver junto a su jefe, imaginando que si había quitado a los chuchos era porque se había acabado la hora del recreo.

El rubio se giró a verlos marchar, imprudencia que provocó que la rueda de su bici pisara un desnivel y así un simple canto rodado lograse lo que no habían podido la manada de monstruos y los dos tipos teñidos: lanzar al protagonista de bruces al suelo. Desde debajo de la bici, Cloud distinguió a lo lejos a Kadaj, en la loma, poco antes de que se largara con sus compañeros, desapareciendo de escena.

—Pero... ¿quiénes eran esos tres frikis?... —se preguntó Cloud, dolorido, ya sin muchas esperanzas de poder llegar a casa a la hora de comer.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Edge, Séptimo Cielo

—¡Tifaaaaa! —gritó a pleno pulmón, desde uno de los taburetes que había ante la barra de la zona bar del Séptimo Cielo, Marlene, una adorable niña de ocho años y pelo castaño que, tras dejárselo crecer durante dos años, ya no llevaba cortado a melena sino atado en una trenza con un lazo en imitación del estilo de Aerith, con la secreta esperanza de que le trajera suerte y consiguiese tener tanto éxito en la vida como la cetra. No es que alzara la voz por vicio, es que sabía que si no lo hacía era poco probable que se la oyera en el piso de arriba—. ¡Ha venido a verte tu pretendiente el de la perillaaaa!

—¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas? —se oyó responder con sorpresa a la mujer, escaleras arriba.

Al poco se distinguieron unos pasos que se aproximaban hasta que por la puerta de la zona trasera del bar apareció una joven morena de ojos marrón rojizo que sostenía en brazos una preciosa niña de un año con rizos castaños y enormes ojos verdes. Tifa vestía un extraño conjunto negro de camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos —exactamente el mismo que llevaba cuando había ¿salvado? el mundo dos años atrás— que hacía que sus admiradores maldijeran a Yuffie por robarle su ultraminifalda y camiseta ajustada blanca y venderlas de segunda mano. Las únicas diferencias en Tifa respecto años atrás eran que se había cortado el pelo a la altura de media espalda y ya no anudaba el final con un lazo, probablemente cansada de que la gente la relacionara con Garnet de Alexandria, la hija de una prima segunda de Elmyra; y que, misteriosamente, aunque Tifa vestía igual, en la película parecía haberse reducido diez tallas de sujetador, aunque eso no evitaba que siguiera teniendo un pecho por encima de la media.

—¡Ah, hola, Reeve! —saludó con una amplia sonrisa al reconocer al antiguo espía de Shinra que se ocultaba del peligro tras el peluche Cait Sith que manejaba a remoto, actual trabajador de Shinrra y, aunque ella lo ignorara, uno de sus más fieles admiradores—. Lo siento, pero hoy no abro el Séptimo Cielo.

—Ya he leído en el cartel de la puerta que lleva cerrado desde ayer por la mañana —indicó. Por más que lo desease, su trabajo no le permitía dejarse caer por allí todos los días, así que ese cartel había sido la primera noticia que recibía—. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es que al fin vas a trasladar el bar a Midgar? O... ¡no será que Cloud te ha causado algún problema, ¿verdad?!

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a negar. Era costumbre que siempre que alguno de sus amigos decía algo parecido, Cloud acabase recibiendo palos—. Es que he tenido que hacer de canguro de Lilith y es imposible ocuparse de un bebé tan inquieto y del bar a la vez, incluso con la inestimable ayuda de Marlene —señaló haciendo un guiño a la hija de Barret. Lilith, por su lado, practicó su carita más inocente.

—La verdad es que estaba preguntándome qué hacías tú con Lilith... —admitió Reeve—. Creía que Sephiroth y Aerith la habían dejado a cargo de Elmyra antes de irse al viaje.

—Sí... Lo que sucede es que ayer era el aniversario de Zack y Elmyra, así que Zack me suplicó si podía encargarme de la nena por un día para que ellos pudieran tener una romántica celebración.

—Entiendo que quisieran celebrarlo, pero con lo ocupada que estás tú no tienes tiempo que perder haciendo de canguro. ¿No habría sido mejor que...? —empezó, pero calló al instante al notar clavada en él la mirada de los ojos intensa y antinaturalmente verdes de Lilith, herencia clara de su padre. Reeve juraría que el bebé lo estaba retando a acabar la frase, prometiéndole intensos dolores si osaba hacerlo—. ¡Ejem! Quiero decir, ¡debes de estar encantada de haber podido pasar tanto tiempo con una niña tan encantadora!

—La verdad es que es un sol, ¿a que sí? —preguntó frotando la mejilla contra la de la niña, que pareció encantada con el gesto en vez de oponerse como habría hecho con casi cualquier otro que osara rozarla sin permiso. No en vano Tifa era su tía favorita, con la que se mostraba como una santa, no sabían bien si porque Tifa le consentía todo lo que quería o simplemente porque imitaba la actitud de Aerith.

—Sí, un sol...

—Pero desgraciadamente no puedo tener el Séptimo Cielo cerrado más tiempo. De hecho, justo me marchaba ahora a llevarla de vuelta a la casita de Elmyra, para poder abrir para la hora de comer. Lo que pasa es que no encuentro a Denzel y no me gustaría que volviera y se encontrara la casa vacía... —lamentó. Reeve se tensó, pero no por lo que Tifa decía sino porque Lilith había empezado a jugar distraídamente a dar golpecitos al pendiente de la mujer y él temía sinceramente por la oreja de su amada. No en vano había aprendido, con la inestimable colaboración de Cloud, el mismo día que conoció a la hija de Aerith, que no convenía acercarle una parte de tu cuerpo que deseases mantener intacta. Ajena al estrés que vivía Reeve, Tifa seguía con sus preocupaciones—: Se marchó sin dar explicaciones, durante el desayuno, y no ha vuelto para almorzar... Sé que sabe cuidarse solo, pero me preocupa que lo asalten los _paparazzi_ o se le ocurra ir a Midgar y lo ataque un monstruo.

—Seguro que ha ido a la iglesia a buscar a Cloud —intervino Marlene—. O a buscar chatarra para modificar su espada. La moto ya la acabó de arreglar ayer.

—Si quieres lo buscamos juntos. ¡Removeré cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo! —se ofreció Reeve al instante, aunque a él el niño le importaba un comino.

—¡Muchas gracias! Pues podemos irnos ahora mismo. Es muy posible que esté en la iglesia como dice Marlene, no perdemos nada por mirarlo y la entrada a los suburbios del sector 5 queda a medio camino hacia la casa de Elmyra.

—¡Ya tengo las cosas de Lilith! —señaló Marlene mostrando una pequeña mochila.

—¡En marcha, entonces!

—¿Vas a llevar a la niña en brazos todo el camino? —se sorprendió Reeve al ver que Tifa se dirigía a la salida sin buscar ningún carrito ni nada para transportar a la pequeña.

—Sí, no hay problema. Zack se olvidó de traernos el carrito, pero soy fuerte, así que no se me cansan los brazos por tan poco peso.

—Sí, sí —intervino Marlene—. Además, si intentas cogerla tú se enfadará y te dejará el ojo morado como le hizo a papá cuando lo intentó en Navidades.

—Es que Lilith tiene mucho carácter, como sus papás —la defendió Tifa—. Y no controla su fuerza.

—Esperemos que su carácter se parezca más a uno que a la otra —opinó Reeve que, aunque consideraba digno de temer a Sephiroth, no tenía duda alguna sobre cuál de los dos era peor—. Sea como sea, no es buena idea que siempre la lleves a cuestas. Si la malcrías... —empezó lo que iba a ser un sermón sobre educación infantil y acabó tan pronto como Reeve creyó ver un brillo asesino en los ojitos de la niña. Mejor no arriesgarse a que fuera capaz de hacer magia sin materias, se dijo—. ¡Pero bueno, por un día no pasa nada!

Cuando, dirección a la salida, Tifa pasó por el lado de Marlene, Lilith estiró su manita hacia la hija de Barret y ordenó sin ceremonias:

—¡Dame!

—¿Eh? —emitieron todos, prestando atención a la niña que, ante la falta de presteza en cumplir su deseo, hinchó los mofletes y entrecerró los ojos, indignada, antes de repetir su orden, esta vez moviendo más el brazo, con impaciencia:

—¡Dame! ¡Dame!

—Debe querer su juguete —aventuró Tifa, acostumbrada a descifrar los deseos de la niña siempre que Aerith la traía de visita. Porque, aunque la pequeña era muy lista y había aprendido ya gran variedad de palabras, no era muy dada a hacer gala de ello. Los más benévolos pensaban que era por timidez, pero los más realistas lo atribuían al orgullo o la pereza. Aerith, la que mejor la comprendía, sabía que a su niña no le gustaba tener que pedir nada por una razón muy simple y que compartía: porque si había que pedir algo es que no habían cumplido todos sus caprichos por propia iniciativa.

Marlene se limitó a abrir la mochila y sacar de ella un objeto que hizo palidecer a Reeve.

—E–eso... ¿es un juguete? —inquirió al ver aquella réplica de guadaña en miniatura, hecha del tamaño ideal para que Lilith la pudiera esgrimir a su gusto—. ¡¿No es peligroso?!

—Tranquilo, la hoja es de gomaespuma, totalmente inofensiva —aseguró Tifa, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que el mango era de plástico duro y compacto.

—¿No es un juguete un poco raro? —sugirió el hombre, mirando con aprensión cómo la niña reía encantada agitándolo en el aire con inquietante maestría.

—Ya —admitió Tifa—. Es que un día, medio en broma, a Zack se le ocurrió hacer a la nena una prueba que hacen en XOLDIER para ver cuál es el arma ideal para cada uno, y le salió que las espadas largas y las guadañas. Y como espadas largas ya usa su papá, Aerith dijo que era más original que utilizase la otra —sonrió encantada, olvidando que hablaban de inducir a usar un arma en el futuro a una niña de un añito. Tal vez se debiera a que ella misma ya partía ladrillos con las manos desnudas antes de cumplir los cinco.

—Ah... qué bien...

—La verdad es que Lilith prefiere la guadaña de adamantita que le regaló Jenova por su cumpleaños, pero Sephiroth cree que no es prudente dejar a la niña armas de verdad hasta que tenga al menos cinco o seis años —comentó mientras, con la mano libre, cerraba la puerta del local.

La sonrisa falsa que Reeve lucía para tapar su opinión real sobre las barbaridades que oía se vio alterada cuando empezó a sonar el PHS del hombre, que se apresuró a contestar, tras un gesto de disculpa a Tifa y un susurrado "es del trabajo":

—¿Sí?

—'Tenemos un problema' —oyó que le decía la serena voz de Rude.

—¿Y me llamáis a mí? —se sorprendió. Hasta ahora jamás le había pasado, él no era precisamente un hombre que dirigiese soldados sino más bien el que se dormía sobre su escritorio babeando los balances de costes.

—'Es que no logramos contactar ni con Valentine, ni con Fair, ni con Kisaragi y, con la ausencia del Presidente, tú eres el siguiente de la lista'.

—¿Es muy grande el problema? —preguntó intuyendo que su maravilloso plan de pasear por las llanuras llenas de monstruos y los suburbios de Midgar junto a su amada se vería frustrado.

—'Hemos perdido contacto con Shion y Elena a media misión... y ha llamado alguien a la empresa preguntando por Jenova'.

Definitivamente, eso sonaba preocupante. Sobre todo lo segundo.

—Vale, voy para allá... —suspiró.

—'Te recogemos con el helicóptero' —dijo antes de cortar.

—Esto, Tifa, lo siento, verás... —empezó a decir nada más apagar el PHS, pero sus explicaciones quedaron apagadas por el sonido de un helicóptero sobre sus cabezas, y eso que instantes antes no sonaba nada.

«Sólo son rápidos cuando quieren», pensó con rencor, recordando la primera (y última) vez que se le ocurrió salir de la oficina para cumplir con su trabajo, cuando lo tuvieron diez horas esperando a que lo recogiesen en una zona inhóspita, a la intemperie, azotado por el viento helado y rodeado de tipos con mala pinta que le echaban miraditas.

Una red interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le cayó de lleno en la cabeza y lo apresó con ferocidad, algo que Reeve interpretó como un ataque de Rude al notar la presencia de Tifa. No tuvo ni tiempo de quejarse, pues nada más ser apresado el helicóptero empezó a largarse a la máxima velocidad que podía adquirir, pilotado por un impaciente Reno.

—¡Tifaaaaaaaa! —chillaba el secuestrado mientras se alejaba.

—¡Adiós! —se despedía ella, con una sonrisa—. Dile adiós a tío Reeve, Lilith —le propuso.

—Adiós~ —repitió la niña, encantada de perderlo de vista, mientras agitaba su manita en un gesto encantador que arrancaba suspiros a los transeúntes que veían la tierna escena.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Zona nueva de Midgar, Mansión de Sephiroth y Aerith

En medio del gigantesco cuarto recreativo que habían construido para entretener a Jenova y así alejarla de la tentación de organizar masacres para combatir el aburrimiento, estaban la cabeza mutante y rubia, sosteniendo en sus tentáculos un rifle de juguete, y un joven y sonriente muchacho armado de modo parecido, ambos disparando de modo ficticio a un enorme monitor de plasma que mostraba la evolución de la partida a aquel juego de matar zombis. Alfonsino tenía que admitir que era muy divertido hacer de niñera de la madre de su jefe, aunque emoción en quién ganaría nunca había, pues Jenova perdía de calle al disparar siempre a los civiles en primer lugar, aunque restasen puntos.

—_¡Jijijijiji! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Jijijiji! _—reía encantada Jenova—. _¡Toma ésta!_

—¡Ah! —exclamó Alfonsino al ver que a su jugador le caía la granada que había tirado el de Jenova y lo dejaba frito—. ¡Me ha dado a mí!

—_¡Jijijiji! Daños colaterales por fuego amigo _—canturreó—. _Haberlo esquivado, que estás dormido. ¡Jijijiji!_

—¡Uff! Tengo los hombros cargados... ¿Y si jugamos un poco a algo más tranquilo, como el parchís?

—_¡Yo quiero cantar! ¡Quiero cantar! ¡Jijijiji!_

—Vaaaaale —suspiró Alfonsino. Jenova era cruel, sabía perfectamente que el muchacho era un desastre y siempre sacaba la puntuación más baja en el juego de karaoke y aún así siempre lo hacía cantar durante horas las canciones que más odiaba.

En ese momento un pitido del PHS de Alfonsino llamó su atención.

—Vaya poniendo el juego usted, señora, tengo que leer el mensaje que he recibido por si es del trabajo —indicó mientras desbloqueaba el aparato. Miró el remitente y no pudo evitar ampliar su habitual sonrisa—. ¿Otra vez ha cogido Llanta el PHS de Cid? —adivinó abriendo el mensaje, que decía: "piensas n mi? io n ti muxo :3 yanta, tu sposa"—. Qué graciosa es la niña...

El momento tierno fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de par en par y dejar paso a Kadaj, el jefe de los tres malos de la película.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo has entrado?! —quiso saber Alfonsino, más anonadado que otra cosa. La mansión estaba llena de sistemas de seguridad punteros y esa habitación en particular, al estar Jenova dentro, precisaba de reconocimiento de retina para ser abierta.

—¿Importa? —replicó Kadaj.

—Te diría que sí, para saber de qué quejarme a la empresa de seguridad, pero como seguro que me dices que se ha abierto todo solo en un misterioso fallo técnico provocado por el argumento de la película te ahorraré el trabajo de explicarlo —ofreció Alfonsino, siempre solícito—. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

—Vengo a por madre —indicó señalando a la cabeza mutante que en aquel momento conectaba los micros en la consola, como si no los oyera.

—Veo difícil que sea tu madre... ¿Seguro que no te confundes?

—Si intentas impedir mi reunión destinada con madre y nuestros planes para conquistar el mundo y ofrecérselo a ella tendré que matarte —amenazó mostrando su arma, una larga espada con dos hojas paralelas.

—Vale, vale, no nos pongamos nerviosos —pidió, ligeramente intranquilo. Normalmente había muchas amenazas a su alrededor, pero no se las dirigían a él—. Seguro que podemos hablar esto civilizadamente y llegar a un acuerdo. Yo haré una llamada al Presidente Gran Sephiroth y podrás comentarlo con él si quieres. Él te advertirá de lo verdaderamente peligrosa que es Jenova y...

Su discurso se interrumpió cuando fue brutalmente golpeado en la cabeza por detrás con un arma contundente (un mando de xbox). Alfonsino no tuvo tiempo ni de saber qué le había pasado antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, revelando así a Kadaj la identidad de su agresora: Jenova.

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Vamos a ser malos, tralará! ¡Vamos a ser malos, tralará! ¡Jijijiji!_

—¡Oh, madre, sabía que aprobarías nuestros planes! —se emocionó Kadaj—. ¡Ahora sólo tenemos que reunir un ejército con el que conquistar el mundo para ti!

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Sangre, sangre! ¡Jijijiji! ¡Será mi venganza por olvidarse de mí cuando nació Lilith, con lo que podría haberme divertido yo en el hospital! ¡Y esa venganza será terrible! ¡Jijijiji!_

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Suburbios de Midgar, Iglesia del Sector 5

Tifa abrió con una mano la pesada puerta de la iglesia, permitiendo así el paso al interior a Marlene. Pese a que casi todo lo que había habido en los suburbios se había reconstruido de modo exacto a como fue antes del inicio del juego, con la iglesia Aerith decidió hacer una excepción: en vez de recuperar el techo dejó que allí hubiera un enorme boquete que superaba con creces el que hizo Cloud con su caída. Un alma cándida habría pensado que era para que entrase mejor el sol y así crecieran más felices las flores que había ante el púlpito, pero los que la conocían bien sabían que era porque la cetra no quería que si Cloud decidía caer de nuevo sobre la iglesia el tejado lo librase de su fatal destino. Ni siquiera recordarle a la mujer que ya no había nivel superior desde el que caer la hizo cambiar de idea, se ve que temía que el rubio se las apañase para aterrizar allí de nuevo y deseaba que esa vez sí fuese la última. Aparte de aquello, los bancos estaban más desordenados, pero eso ya era obra de Cloud, que decía que así parecía más grande el sitio.

—Parece que Denzel tampoco está aquí... —comentó Marlene mientras rebuscaba bajo los bancos.

—Sí, eso parece... —le dio la razón Tifa mientras caminaba hacia el montón de flores amarillas que misteriosamente crecían allí en medio y ahora suponían el sobresueldo de Cloud. Cuando alcanzó el macizo, reparó en que había trastos de Cloud que evidenciaban que había pasado algún rato por allí, como bolsas de patatas fritas vacías o una revista de chicas ligeras de ropa, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue un botiquín de primeros auxilios y vendas sucias y usadas.

«¿Y esas vendas? —se extrañó—. Si siempre que se cae de la moto o se corta un dedo con un papel estudiando para el examen de XOLDIER viene para que yo lo cure e incluso me pide que le dé un besito en la herida para que pase el dolor antes... ¿Podría ser que me intente ocultar alguna herida más grave? —se preguntó con una sagacidad completamente anormal en ella—. ¡O tal vez es que ha contraído Geostigma! —se alarmó en una muestra de paranoia más propia de Tifa—. ¡Oh, no, Cloud está gravemente enfermo de una horrible enfermedad mortal y cuya cura se desconoce y por eso no quiere que me entere! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué él?! ¡¿No tenían suficiente los Creadores amenazándonos con arrebatarnos a Denzel?! ¡No lo entiendo, si Barret no nos dejaba ni oler el agua corriente a los de Avalancha!».

—Tifa, ¿por qué lloras? —se extrañó Marlene mientras Lilith empezaba a hacer pucheros, no por contagio sino porque no podía soportar que alguien recibiese más atención que ella.

—No es nada, es que me ha entrado una motita de polvo en el ojo —restó importancia, con lagrimones cayéndole por las mejillas—. Todo va a salir bien, no pasa nada... No os preocupéis por mí... ¡WAAAAAH!

—Madre mía, se le ha caído el tornillo que le quedaba... —se dijo Marlene mientras veía a la morena llorar, rota, abrazándose a Lilith, que se esforzaba por berrear más alto que Tifa para no ser menos que ella.

De pronto unos llantos graves y desesperados se unieron a la competición de plañideras y Marlene, sobresaltada, se giró a buscar el origen que no era otro sino un hombre bien crecidito de pelo corto y plateado y patillas horteras, es decir, Loz, uno de los tres lunáticos que habían atacado a Cloud con la excusa de que eran los malos de la peli.

—¡¿Y tú quién eres?! —saltó la niña—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar sin avisar aquí, a estas ruinas de iglesia, propiedad de nadie?! ¡Sin duda debes de ser un enemigo! —concluyó. No podía ser de otro modo, no lo conocía de nada y ya había demasiados personajes buenos para que se inventaran otro para una peli de apenas dos horas.

—Busco a mamá —dijo entre pucheros.

—Ooooh, pobrecito —se compadeció Tifa, dejando de lado su propia tragedia imaginaria (y no tanto, que Denzel sí estaba enfermo) para ofrecer apoyo desinteresado a aquel desconocido armado con unos puños americanos eléctricos. Lilith también había dejado de llorar automáticamente, le gustaba estar mona cuando la conocía la gente y, al contrario que Tifa que tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz congestionada por la llantina, ella, gracias a su extraordinaria naturaleza, estaba perfecta y lista para una sesión de fotos—. ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarla? ¿Cómo es?

—Kadaj nos dijo que es rubia, con dientes afilados y tentáculos —explicó, esperanzado.

—Pues... la verdad es que me suena mucho, pero ahora no caigo...

—¡Pero, bueno, Tifa! —exclamó Marlene, indignada—. ¡¿Es que no te vas a pelear con él?!

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió—. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—¡Para defendernos a Lilith y a mí!

—¡¿De qué?! Si el pobre sólo busca a su madre...

—¿Y qué más da que no tengas la más mínima evidencia de que es una amenaza? ¡Los fans están esperando ver escenas de acción con los nuevos gráficos y tienes la responsabilidad de dárselas!

—Pero yo no quiero darle una paliza porque sí... —se quejó.

Loz se había acercado un poco para coger el pañuelo que Tifa le ofrecía en silencio mientras debatía con Marlene pero se detuvo antes de llegar cuando un hedor mareante lo obligó a taparse la nariz.

—¡Ugh! ¡Apedzta! —se quejó, mirando con resentimiento las flores.

—¿Eh? Oh, debes decirlo por los calcetines sucios de Cloud —supuso Tifa señalando un montón de ropa para lavar que Cloud había amontonado con sus trastos.

—O tal vez es por la rata muerta en medio estado de descomposición que hay bajo aquel banco —propuso Marlene, que antes la había descubierto y analizado para confirmar que no fuese Denzel disfrazado.

Ninguna de las dos sospechó del contenido del pañal de Lilith; quienes la conocían sabían que, por algún misterio asociado a su origen cetra potenciado por las células de Jenova heredadas de su padre, sus deposiciones olían a azahar salpicado de rocío en un amanecer de primavera. Aerith incluso, en su infinita codicia, se había planteado comercializarlas, embolsadas, como ambientadores naturales.

—¡Peleemos! —soltó de pronto Loz, poniéndose en postura de guardia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es mi culpa que huela mal! —se quejó Tifa.

—Una fuerza imparable e ineludible me obliga a atacarte aunque hayas sido la persona más amable que jamás conoceré y estés dispuesta a ayudarme —reveló el tipo, con lagrimones, dejando al descubierto con su afirmación la mano negra de los Creadores de la película.

—¡Te lo dije! —celebró Marlene—. ¡Dame! —ordenó arrebatándole de las manos a la pequeña—. Que tienes que pelear sin ayuda de la fuerza extraordinaria de Lilith, si no es trampas. —Sus palabras llegaron justo a tiempo de halagar a la niña lo suficiente para que decidiera no tomar represalias por arrancarla de los brazos de su tía favorita y cogerla sin su permiso—. Yo me esconderé para que no nos salpique la sangre —decidió, contenta, y se apartó unos pocos pasos.

—Bueeeeeno, si no hay más remedio... —suspiró Tifa, poniéndose los guantes para no estropearse la manicura. Luego esperó el barrido de la zona de combate y que empezaran a subir las barras de acción y aparecer los menús, olvidando que ya no estaba en un videojuego, por lo que de pronto se lo vio encima sin esperarlo—. ¡Aaahh! —chilló sobresaltada, recibiéndolo con un puñetazo en toda la jeta que le hizo saltar varios dientes y salir disparado en dirección contraria, rompiendo una hilera completa de bancos y haciendo un boquete en la pared en su camino hasta el exterior de la iglesia—. ¡Huy! ¿He ganado? —se preguntó. Sin la música de fin de combate y el impulso antinatural de hacer la pose correspondiente ya nunca tenía claro cuándo había acabado la pelea.

—¡Hala! ¡Qué bruta! —reprochó Marlene—. ¡Deberías haberlo hecho durar para lucirte! ¡Ahora todos se han perdido la escenificación de tus límites en los nuevos gráficos!

—Ha sido sin querer... —se defendió, con un puchero—. ¿Ahora también tengo que saquearlo para quedarme con sus cosas o en las películas no dejan hacerlo? —se preguntó.

—No creo que llevase nada de interés en ese traje tan ajustado.

—Bueno, pues como Denzel no está aquí, supongo que tendremos que seguir buscando mientras vamos hacia la casa de Elmy¡argh! —exclamó cuando, de pronto, le cayó en la cabeza un enorme trozo de escombro del techo agujereado, dejándola fuera de combate encima del macizo de flores. Todo muy bonito y doloroso.

—He... ganado... he... ganado... —celebraba Loz, que entraba arrastrándose a la iglesia.

—¡Eso no vale! —se indignó Marlene mientras Lilith seguía agitando su guadaña de juguete mientras reía musicalmente, divertida por los descalabros que habían sufrido el desconocido y Tifa.

—Ahora tendrás... que venir conmigo...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Yo qué sé... Suena lógico... soy el malo... Se me acaba de ocurrir...

—¿Y si no quiero acompañarte? —se rebeló. Pasaba de perderse la clase de _polldance_ que tenía por la tarde sólo porque quisieran secuestrarla.

—La peli cambiará de escena... y cuando vuelvas a salir... te tendremos capturada...

—Prefería el videojuego —murmuró con rabia. Allí habría sido fácil pasarle por la cara a Tifa una cola de fénix para que despertara y pudiese volver a patearlo.

—Como todos... los fans de la saga... pero os aguantáis... ¡Mua... ha... ha... ha...!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Edge, a un tiro de piedra del Séptimo Cielo

En un callejón sucio y oscuro, como le correspondía a unos suburbios, estaba sentado un chaval de diez años y cabellos castaños bastante mono de cara, algo que disimulaba bastante bien con su continuo gesto huraño. El niño estaba sumergido en sus más profundos y oscuros pensamientos que, curiosamente, nada tenían que ver con la terrible enfermedad mortal y sin cura conocida que había contraído a causa de la contaminación del agua, Geostigma, y que le había obsequiado con unas manchas negras nada estéticas:

«Aunque Tifa insiste en que se ha ido a hacer un trabajo muy largo, no me creo que Cloud se haya marchado a trabajar sin decírmelo. ¡Él jamás me traicionaría de ese modo tan propio de los adultos! —se dijo Denzel, olvidando que se suponía que el rubio lo era, aunque jamás se comportase como tal—. Seguro que Marlene tiene razón y Cloud en realidad se ha ido con un pendón desorejado —pensó, usando el término que Aerith siempre usaba para definir a cualquier hembra de cualquier raza o especie que se acercase a menos de 10 km de su marido a excepción de las niñas menores de diez años, Elmyra, Tifa, Shera, Elena, Shion y Jenova. De Yuffie aún no se acababa de fiar, su manía de recalcar lo guapo que era cuando presumía de hijastro la escamaba—. Y todo por culpa de Tifa, que no para de coquetear con descaro con esos dos tipos de Shinrra que vienen a babear mirando sus enormes tetas —se dijo, resentido con la chica por no sucumbir a los infinitos encantos de su ídolo, Cloud, al que dudaba que mereciera (ni ella ni ninguna otra), y después darle juntos un hermanito al que torturar cuando se aburriera—. Y eso igual se lo podía perdonar algún día si me suplicaba mucho, ¡pero lo de esta mañana ya ha sido el colmo! ¡¿Cómo puede Tifa haberle dado a Marlene el beso de los buenos días antes que a mí, que soy su hijo adoptivo oficial?! —se preguntó muerto de celos, y que él fuese a rechazar el gesto de cariño, como siempre, porque era un rancio, no era excusa—. ¡Y porque Lilith se despierta más tarde, que si no también me pasa por delante! ¡Menuda adulta desalmada! ¡Ella y también Cloud, por abandonarme para irse con una pendona de esas! ¡Los adultos siempre hacen igual, traicionando a los pobres niños y sus sentimientos! ¡Primero te recogen de la calle, te dan un hogar, te cuidan, te alimentan, te adoptan, te dan cariño, te leen cuentos por las noches, pasan noches en vela al lado de tu cama cuando te sientes mal y luego son incapaces de entender y anticipar todos los caprichos y tonterías que se nos ocurren!».

—Hey, tú, chaval de ceño fruncido —le habló una niña de una edad parecida a la de él. Sólo por eso la había escuchado sin fulminarla con la mirada como hacía con cualquiera de más de catorce años—. También tienes Geostigma, ¿verdad? —Esperó una confirmación que no llegó—. Pues no tiene nada que ver, pero ahí al lado hay un tipo amanerado de aspecto muy sospechoso con una furgoneta que está repartiendo caramelos a los niños y los invita a dar un paseo con él en su _furgo_. ¿Te apuntas?

Denzel se hizo una imagen mental de la escena, aunque en vez de plasmar en ella a Yazoo como realmente era lo colocaba con un oso marrón de sonrisa inquietante. Seguir a la niña le parecía la peor idea del mundo, y eso que Tifa nunca se había parado a aconsejarle que no se fuese con desconocidos o cogiese lo que le ofrecieran porque era demasiado cándida como para imaginar que alguien pudiese tener malas intenciones al hacerlo. Eso le dio qué pensar... Si se iba con aquel oso sospechoso en su furgoneta y le pasaba algo terrible, cuando Tifa y Cloud se enterasen se sentirían superculpables por no haberlo cuidado mejor y muy desgraciados al darse cuenta entonces de su verdadero valor...

—¡Vale, me apunto!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Suburbios de Midgar, Iglesia del Sector 5

Después de aparcar la bici en la puerta y lograr erguirse tras pasar días enteros con el culo pegado al sillín, Cloud entró a la iglesia sin que lo sorprendiese encontrar la puerta abierta. Lo que sí que le extrañó un poco fue el boquete que había en la pared, cerca de la puerta, como si algo hubiese salido a gran velocidad por allí, pero tampoco le dio gran importancia. ¿Qué era un boquete más o uno menos? Se congelaría igual los gélidos días en los que el viento, la lluvia y el granizo lo azotaran mientras él sostenía como bien podía y sin ayuda un plástico sobre el macizo para impedir que su fuente de ingresos extra recibiera cualquier daño. Ya podrían haber puesto un techo a la iglesia cuando la reconstruyeron, pensó sin saber la cruel (para él) realidad que se ocultaba tras aquel capricho de Aerith.

Caminaba felizmente, silbando su canción favorita mientras pensaba en los _tuppers_ que Tifa le había guardado en el congelador y lo esperaban en casita cuando acabase de regar las flores y vendarse los mordiscos de monstruo, cuando de pronto detuvo su caminar chulesco en seco. Allí, en medio de su preciado —y ahora un poco pisoteado— macizo de ingresos extra, distinguió a la preciosa y frágil —al menos en apariencia— muchacha que protagonizaba sus más hermosos sueños —ninguno de ellos apto para menores—, tumbada, inconsciente, rodeada de flores en un conmovedor y bello cuadro. Se diría que dormía placidamente si no fuera por la sangre que le caía por la frente, desde una herida abierta en la cabeza, y que ya había empezado a hacer charquito.

Una persona normal habría llamado a la ambulancia, habría intentado frenar un poco la hemorragia moviéndola lo mínimo, si no tenía PHS se hubiera arriesgado a cargar con ella y llevarla corriendo al único hospital de Midgar... Pero Cloud nunca fue una persona normal.

—¡NOOOOOO! —aulló, presa del dolor, dejándose caer de rodillas junto a la mujer, todo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y alzaba la mirada al cielo que se veía perfectamente por el boquete del techo—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto, Planeta?! ¡Yo te salvé de la destrucción! —le recordó, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que era él también quien la había iniciado al darle la Materia Negra a Jenova—. ¡¿Por qué me la arrebatas también a ella?! ¡¿No tuviste suficiente con mi madre, cuando nací?! ¡¿Tampoco cuando te llevaste a mi mascota, Cloaqui, la rata de alcantarilla que adopté cuando, limpiando las cloacas del pueblo, la encontré?! ¡¿Ni siquiera cuando me arrebataste a mi padre–madre en aquel terrible incendio hace siete años?!... ¡¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me castigues de esta manera?! ¡¿Y qué te ha hecho ella?! ¡Tifa! ¡Mi Tifa! ¡La mejor mujer del mundo! ¡La más buena, la más pura, la más hermosa! ¡¿Qué será de mí ahora?! ¡¿Qué será de mi vida?! ¡Sin su sonrisa, la luz del sol ya no calentará, las estrellas no brillarán, la brisa del viento no se molestará en soplar! ¡Los mares se secarán, el tiempo se detendrá!... ¡Porque ella lo es todo! ¡Tifa, el gran y único amor de mi vid...!

—Clo... Cloud... —oyó de pronto la débil voz de la muchacha, que con tanto grito había empezado a volver en sí.

—¡Qui–quiero decir que eres una gran amiga y te tengo mucho cariño amistoso, de amigo! —se corrigió atropelladamente, mientras secaba con rapidez con la media gabardina las lágrimas de su rostro, aterrado porque Tifa pudiese descubrir sus sentimientos reales y pisotearlos con un educado y sentido rechazo.

—Oh... —musitó, decepcionada, pues era la única frase que había llegado a su cerebro intacta y, al verlo con los ojos brillantes, por un instante había creído que tal vez, solo tal vez, él también sintiese algo más que simple amistad por ella. Estaba claro que se había equivocado, como tan sutilmente Cloud le remarcaba.

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!

—Pues... —intentó recordarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué la había tumbado. De pronto, al rememorar, otra idea la hizo saltar hasta quedar sentada—. ¡Marlene! ¡Lilith! ¡Argh! —añadió cuando el dolor de cabeza la castigó por el brusco movimiento.

—¿De qué hablas?...

—¡Ese tipo extraño se las ha llevado secuestradas! —supo por exigencias del guión.

—¿Qué un hombre ha secuestrado a Marlene... ¡¿y a Lilith?! —chilló, entrando en pánico, con un alarido tan agudo y cargado de terror lacerante y racional, muy racional teniendo en cuenta las implicaciones, que hizo vibrar las cristaleras de la iglesia de modo que perdieron la capa milenaria de polvo que tan esmeradamente habían recreado durante la reconstrucción—. ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡Aaargh! —aulló, esta vez al unísono con Tifa, cuando otras dos tejas con cemento desprendidas del techo cayeron y aterrizaron estratégicamente en las cabezas de los protagonistas, que cayeron fulminados.

La cámara aprovechó para hacer un precioso plano giratorio desde arriba de la hermosa estampa de los dos tumbados uno junto al otro en aquel manto de flores que cada vez eran menos amarillas por culpa de los salpicones de sangre.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Misterioso campo de flores

En un momento Cloud estaba chillando preguntas a Tifa y al instante siguiente se encontró de pie en medio de un hermoso campo de flores blancas y amarillas que no parecía tener fin en ninguna de las cuatro direcciones.

«¿Me habré muerto del disgusto y habré regresado con el Planeta y será esto lo que se ve al hacerlo?», se planteó él ante el inexplicable suceso.

Aún estaba desconcertado cuando de pronto sintió que un escalofrío enviado por su instinto le recorría la espalda de arriba abajo y ponía en alerta sus sentidos ante una inminente amenaza. ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible para que el cuerpo le temblara como una hoja al viento?, se preguntó... hasta que de pronto sintió que una mano femenina se posaba gentilmente en su brazo, el que no cubría la media gabardina, y le clavaba sin piedad las uñas.

—Cloooooouuuud... —oyó a su espalda la voz gélida, y llena de promesas de agonía infinita, de una mujer que a veces, en sus momentos más lúcidos, deseaba no haber conocido nunca. La sangre se le heló en las venas y fue incapaz de moverse, girarse para ver su segura mirada asesina o salir corriendo en dirección contraria—. ¡Pagarás muy caro haber permitido que se lleven a mi princesita! —amenazó Aerith, la única capaz de clavarle las uñas y darle la espalda al mismo tiempo para que la fotografía quedara hermosa y poética: espalda contra espalda, su silueta recortada por la luz, el plano convenientemente realizado para que no se descubriese su rostro, como si su traje rosa lleno de remiendos, sus horripilantes y sobredimensionadas botas marrones y esos bucles castaños que se hacía delante de las orejas todas las mañanas no fueran suficientes para descubrir su identidad.

—¡No es culpa mía! —se defendió, aterrado, todavía incapaz de moverse para huir—. ¡Ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad por culpa de tu encargo!

—¡Excusas! —chilló, haciéndole tragar saliva—. ¡Tú eres el protagonista y deberías haberlo impedido! ¡Prepárate para morir!

Aquellas palabras eran lo que necesitaba para salir de la parálisis y echar a correr por el campo de flores sin mirar atrás para poder contemplar la destrucción que la cetra dejaba a su paso en un intento de alcanzarlo. Pero Cloud había aprendido a correr muy rápido huyendo durante su niñez de los niños del pueblo cuando le lanzaban piedras y eso de momento lo estaba salvando hasta que, de pronto, apareció a pocos pasos frente a él una grande y poderosa figura masculina vestida de negro que por poco no se lleva por delante... o eso habría pasado si no se hubiera estrellado contra una pared invisible cuando iba a hacerlo y caído al suelo de culo.

—Se... ¡Sephiroth! —reconoció Cloud al sereno hombre de cabellos largos y plateados que lo miraba con infinita frialdad con aquellos rasgados y anormales ojos verde brillante—. ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor, convence a Aerith para que me escuche un momento...!

—¿Ayudarte?... —repitió con supremo desprecio mientras lentamente paseaba por delante del rubio la larga hoja de su espada, Masamune—. ¿A ti... que has permitido que alguien ponga sus sucias garras sobre ni niña?...

—No... yo... —Empezó a retroceder por el suelo, sentado, mientras Sephiroth avanzaba hasta que, de pronto, tropezó con unas botas. El corazón le dio un vuelco, alzó la mirada con pavor y allí encontró otros ojos verdes, menos sobrenaturales pero infinitamente más aterradores—. ¡NOOOOOOOO!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Zona misteriosa en las afueras de Midgar, Casita de Elmyra y Zack

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —chilló Cloud, con lágrimas en los ojos, en el mismo momento en que su mente, antes de entrar en colapso total, lo sacó de su pesadilla.

—¡La leche! —exclamó, con una mano en el pecho, Zack, un apuesto joven moreno con un peinado sospechosamente parecido al de cierto ninja Uchiha—. ¡Cloud, tío, ¿ese es modo de despertarse?! ¡Casi me da un ataque!

—¿Z–Zack?... —logró reconocer, entre las lágrimas, los ojos vivaces de su mejor amigo.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Zack... Ha sido todo una pesadilla... Un sueño terrible, pero un sueño... —se dijo, sintiendo que un profundo alivio lo embargaba.

—Desde luego, ese trozo de techo te ha golpeado bien fuerte en la cabeza. Aunque lo de Tifa es peor que, como le han llovido dos, aún no se ha despertado —indicó, señalando la cama de la habitación de invitados de la casita, donde Tifa reposaba plácidamente. Fue entonces cuando Cloud reparó que él estaba tirado en una alfombra. Se sentía un poco desubicado, pero el sonido de las patitas de las ratas que correteaban por la habitación de al lado, la de Aerith, que Elmyra se había negado a desmantelar por si algún día a su hiji le apetecía ir a dormir con ellos, lo situó.

—¿Qué hacemos en la casa de Elmyra?

—Y la mía —le recordó Zack

En ese momento oyeron un triple alarido de terror en el piso inferior.

—Parece que tenemos visita —comentó con tranquilidad Zack. Por alguna razón que a él se le escapaba, todos los que eran recibidos por su sonriente esposa soltaban un grito de espanto al verla—. Seguramente otros pesados vendiendo seguros. —Luego, devolviendo la atención a su rubio amigo, continuó como si nada—: ¿En serio no te acuerdas de lo que os ha pasado? Como Tifa tardaba mucho en traernos a Lilith, decidí ir a ver si la había entretenido alguno de los cientos de vagabundos de la zona y os encontré a los dos tirados en el suelo de la iglesia con una brecha en la cabeza. Bueno, Tifa tenía dos. Pero no sufras, la magia de los saltos temporales os ha dejado como nuevos. Debe de ser el equivalente en la película a dormir en una posada era en el juego... —filosofó.

—¿E–en la iglesia?... —preguntó, palideciendo—. No puede ser que no sea un sueño... que sea real que fui... y encontré a Tifa preciosa, ahí tirada medio muerta... y que ella me dijo... que... que...

—¿Que te iba a caer un cacho de techo a la cabeza? ¿Que estabais pisando las flores? ¿Que te olía el aliento? —probó a adivinar Zack.

—¡Han secuestrado a Lilith!... y a Marlene.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó, pálido como sólo alguien que conocía la ira de Aerith y Sephiroth podía llegar a estarlo—. ¡¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?!

—¡Me lo dijo ella! —indicó Cloud, señalando a la joven durmiente.

—¡TIFA! —chilló en su oído Zack mientras la zarandeaba con violencia—. ¡Despierta!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! —emitió, mareada por tanto movimiento.

—¡Tifa! ¡¿Es cierto que se han llevado a Lilith?!

—¡Oh, sí! —recordó de pronto, preocupada. Por suerte para ella, Zack había dejado de zarandearla, no fuera que se mordiera la lengua al contestar—. ¡Vino un chico muy raro con el pelo plateado buscando a su madre y de pronto dijo que tenía que pegarme con él! Lo derroté, creo, ya sabéis, sin la música de fin de combate y la pantalla de experiencia... lo que decía, vencí y de pronto algo me golpeó.

—Entonces no viste cómo se las llevaba, ¿no? —se esperanzó Zack—. ¡Mira que sois cenizos! Aparece un tipo hostil buscando pelea, quedas inconsciente y al despertar han desaparecido las niñas y tú ya sacas conclusiones precipitadas... ¡Un momento! ¡Lilith está en paradero desconocido!

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Reeve, apareciendo súbitamente por la puerta junto a Rude y Reno. De pronto eran tantos en la minúscula habitación que casi no cabían—. ¡Tengo malas noticias! ¡Han pasado dos cosas terribles!

—¡Tonterías! —desdeñó Cloud—. ¡Lilith ha desaparecido!

—¡Lilith ha desaparecido! —repitió Reeve dos octavas por encima de lo recomendable para cualquier oído humano—. ¡Tienes razón! ¡¿Qué más da lo otro?!

—Bueno... Igual deberías decirlo de todos modos —opinó Tifa—. Que no sea tan importante como lo de Lilith no hace que no sea importante también...

—Hemos perdido el contacto con Elena y Shion en el Cráter del Norte mientras buscaban el cuerpo de Jenova —explicó Rude, siempre solícito con Tifa.

—Y también han encontrado a Alfonsino en un charco de sangre en la mansión del presi y ni rastro de la cabeza de Jenova —añadió Reno, mascando chicle—. ¿Creéis que si le contamos lo que ha pasado a Barret escapará del monasterio para venir? —se interesó.

—Seguro, Marlene también ha desaparecido —respondió Tifa.

—Genial —celebró—. Me piro a hackear los datos personales de la población para conseguir el teléfono nuevo del monasterio y llamarlo —informó antes de marcharse, sin darles tiempo a responder, mientras se le oía decir para sí conforme se alejaba—: ¿Por qué lo cambiarán tan de continuo? Si, total, sólo llamo para saludar a Barret una vez cada media hora...

—La verdad es que lo de Jenova tampoco tiene buen aspecto —tuvo que admitir Zack.

—¡Da igual! ¡La prioridad uno es Lilith! —decidió Cloud—. ¡Buscad en tierra, mar y aire, donde sea necesario, pero encontradla!

—¡Pondré a todos mis XOLDIER a ello! —decidió Zack.

—¡Yo movilizaré a los Griegos! —añadió Reeve.

—Seph y Aerith regresan mañana por la mañana de sus vacaciones —advirtió Zack—. Como no hayamos arreglado esto antes de que lleguen, lo de Meteorito nos parecerá un chiste comparado con lo que le pasará al Planeta cuando estos dos desaten su furia conjunta.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Zona nueva de Midgar, Edificio central de Shinrra

Reeve había convocado un gabinete de crisis para tratar el tema de la desaparición de Lilith —y de rebote el del secuestro de Marlene y todos los niños y jóvenes con Geostigma del Planeta— y la fuga voluntaria de Jenova —así habían demostrado las cámaras de seguridad— con un tipo raro que afirmaba ser hijo suyo. A la reunión habían sido convocados Tifa y Cloud además de la élite de Shinrra a excepción de Vincent, aún imposible de localizar, el Presidente (evidentemente) y los Griegos desaparecidos. Por tanto, además de la pareja de protagonistas y Reeve, estaban: Zack, general de XOLDIER; el Griego, Rude; el jefe del Departamento de Informática, Lucas y el secretario del Presidente, Alfonsino. Reno, aunque ya no pertenecía a Shinrra, se había apuntado para merendar gratis y no perderse una.

—Por si hay algún despistado —inició Reeve, que por algo había organizado él la reunión y pagado la merienda tras perder contra el resto a piedra, papel o tijera—, los temas a tratar son: primero y más importante, cómo localizar y recuperar antes de mañana por la mañana a Lilith, y al resto si nos viene de paso, y segundo, cómo localizar y traer de regreso por los medios que sean necesarios a Jenova, también antes de mañana por la mañana. Si nos sobra tiempo, iremos a ver qué ha pasado con Tseng y Elena en el Cráter, más que nada porque hay que recuperar el cuerpo de Jenova antes de que acabe el mes para así cumplir con el plazo que prometimos al Presidente antes de que se marchara de viaje.

—Siempre prometiendo plazos antes de investigar su viabilidad... —se quejó amargamente Lucas, por lo _bajini_, antes de dar un trago a su zumo de tomate.

—¿Qué sabemos exactamente? —se interesó Zack, masticando con fruición un bocata de calamares a la romana.

—En el caso de Jenova todo está muy claro gracias a las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión del Presidente —respondió Lucas, quien había tenido la nada envidiable tarea de revisar todas las imágenes hasta reconstruir los hechos—. El tipo de pelo plateado, que no sabemos si lo peina así para no ser reconocido por los reconocedores faciales que instalamos y cotejan los rostros con la base de datos de la población del Planeta que tiene Shinrra pero el caso es que lo consiguió, entró tranquilamente por la puerta principal y fue directo a la sala de Jenova gracias a un inexplicable fallo general de la seguridad y un inaudito conocimiento del interior de la mansión. Una vez allí, amenazó a Alfonsino, aquí presente —señaló al pobre joven quien, gracias a la magia de los cambios de escena, milagrosamente ya no tenía ni rastro del ataque brutal que había sufrido—, y lo distrajo lo suficiente para que Jenova lo noquease por la espalda con un mando de la xbox. Luego se marcharon juntos por donde había entrado, no sin antes dejar todo el suelo perdido de ácido.

—Suerte que pensé en sugerir al Presidente que usase materiales resistentes a la corrosión para las estructuras de la mansión... —se dijo Alfonsino, removiendo su café con leche.

—Según lo que hablaron el tipo y Jenova en la grabación, el objetivo es conquistar el mundo para entregárselo a ella —añadió Lucas.

—Ese plan me suena... —se dijo Cloud untando nocilla en pan.

—Es lo mismo que Sephiroth decía que quería hacer antes de recapacitar tras la muerte de Aerith —señaló Tifa mientras removía con la pajita su batido de fresa. Todavía nadie del grupo sabía que aquello había sido un plan ideado por la cetra, y Zack, el único que conocía este secreto, no lo diría ni bajo tortura, que es exactamente lo que lo esperaba si se iba de la lengua.

—Tampoco suena tan grave —opinó Zack—. ¿Y qué sabemos de Lilith y el resto de mocosos?

—A los niños, numerosos testigos los vieron subiéndose a una furgoneta conducida por un tipo que, oh casualidad, también tenía el pelo plateado, aunque al parecer no era el mismo que fue a casa del Presidente —explicó Reeve.

—El hombre con el que me peleé en la iglesia cuando estaba con Marlene y Lilith, antes de quedar inconsciente, también tenía el pelo plateado —recordó Tifa.

—Serán de alguna secta de canosos o algo —resolvió Cloud, sin atar cabos y percatarse de que eran los tres locos que lo habían atacado cuando iba en bici.

—Esperemos que no pretendan teñir a los secuestrados, porque como le cambien el color de pelo a Lilith, Aerith nos mata, Sephiroth nos resucita y luego nos vuelve a matar —advirtió Zack. Nadie le llevó la contraria, los creían capaces. Sí, a Sephiroth de resucitar a los muertos, también.

—¿Entonces la mocosa del presi y los mocosos de la _furgo_ están juntos? —supuso Reno con un cubata en la mano. Ese era su concepto de merienda.

—Sí —asintió esta vez Lucas—. Los testigos nos proporcionaron la matrícula de la _furgo_ y, en este ratito que he tenido mientras veníais a la reunión desde la casa de Elmyra, he desarrollado un programa que conecta con los satélites que la antigua Shinra puso en órbita para espiar a las chicas en las playas nudistas y con ellos y un reconocedor de caracteres por foto que he implementado mientras se encendía el ordenador de la sala de reuniones, he rastreando todas las matrículas de todos los vehículos del mundo, que por suerte son muy pocos los que no son de nuestra propiedad, y así he podido localizar la furgoneta aparcada en este punto —explicó mientras tecleaba para dar lugar a un mapa 3D con un punto parpadeante.

—¿Eso no es... esto...? —empezó Cloud, que hasta entonces nunca había visto un mapamundi—. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Es Costa del Sol!

—Cofcof, lacapitalolvidada, cofcof —le chivó Tifa por lo bajo.

—¿Te has resfriado, Tifa? —se preocupó él—. Toma un caramelito de menta. Sólo lleva trece meses en mi bolsillo y es nuevo.

—Esto... gracias... —musitó aceptando el dulce que pese al papel que lo cubría estaba pringoso por las tardes veraniegas que había pasado en el pantalón.

—Como todos menos Cloud sabréis, eso es La Capital Olvidada.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió el rubio—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No pueden haber llegado tan rápido! ¡Está en la otra punta del mundo!

—Y hace falta conseguir un barco privado para ir a ese continente, porque los barcos de Junon y Costa del Sol no van —añadió Tifa, recordando que ellos, hacía dos años, habían necesitado usar una lancha que un amable ciudadano le había regalado cuando ella se lo pidió haciendo uso de su arma más mortífera: _esa mirada_.

—Detalles sin importancia —decidió Zack—. ¿Y estáis seguros de que Lilith está allí también? —pasó a lo realmente importante.

—Sí —asintió Lucas—. Gracias al chip con GPS que Aerith me mandó sabiamente ocultar en los pendientes de su hija, convencida de que era tan mona que cualquier día podían querer llevársela como así ha sido, hemos podido confirmar su localización exacta en ese mismo lugar.

—¿Y por qué iban a querer ir a un sitio como ese? —se extrañó Zack.

—Eso —asintió Cloud—. Si ni siquiera hay cuartos de baño o cocinas en las casas. Ni tiendas. Ni wifi...

—A saber. —Reeve se encogió de hombros.

—Si sabéis dónde están, ¿por qué no habéis ido ya en vez de hacer esta reunión absurda? —preguntó Reno rellenándose el vaso.

—¿Por la comida? —sugirió Cloud, que no tenía ni idea.

—No —sentenció Rude, que al parecer seguía vivo y despierto, algo que sus gafas impedían saber a ciencia cierta la mayoría del tiempo.

—Fue para tener algo que hacer mientras los técnicos ponen a punto la moto de Cloud para que vaya él a rescatarlos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo, solo?! —se quejó.

—Eres el protagonista, así que apechuga.

—¡Pero ¿por qué no venís todos?!

—Porque alguien tiene que preparar el plan de evacuación de la ciudad por si le han hecho algún rasguño a la niña —indicó Reeve—. Además, una fuerza ineludible e insuperable, es decir, el capricho de los Creadores de la película, me impide mandarte más refuerzos que una única persona. Elige bien.

Cloud miró al resto. Tenía muy claro que sus únicas posibilidades eran Zack y Tifa. Zack se apuntaba a un bombardeo, así que podía contar con que quería ir. En cuanto a Tifa... La imagen que había encontrado en la iglesia volvió a su mente provocándole un nudo en la garganta, olvidando lo evidente —que Tifa no había muerto— y también que en realidad los tipos que buscaban no habían tenido mucho que ver con el lamentable estado en que la había descubierto.

—Tifa... Igual deberías quedarte por si, de casualidad, Denzel no se hubiera ido en la _furgo_ y regresara a casa —se acogió.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero... —empezó, con lagrimitas en los ojos—. No lo dirás porque no quieres que vaya contigo para que no descubra que tienes Geostigma, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos, mirando al rubio, y éste mirando a Tifa, atónito.

—¡Cloud, tío, ¿tienes una enfermedad mortal incurable y no se lo dices a tu mejor amigo?! —se quejó Zack.

—¡Yo no tengo Geostigma! ¡Barret no nos dejaba usar el agua corriente y durante mi época en Shinrra no pisé los suburbios! ¡El único agua corriente con la que tuve que enfrentarme fue la de dudosa procedencia que usa Elmyra para los té y ya sabes que, por alguna extraña razón, no estaba infectada!

—Entonces... —retomó Tifa—. ¿Por qué había tantos vendajes sucios y negros en la iglesia entre tus cosas?

—¡Son de cuando me curo los mordiscos de los monstruos que me muerden en mis viajes! Pensé que si veías una fila de dientes de dragón y una marca de tentáculo de molbol te preocuparías... Y negros no me extraña que hayan acabado con la de roña que hay en la iglesia.

—Oh... —pronunció Tifa, aliviada pero un poco avergonzada—. Entonces me parece bien, esperaré en Edge a que vuelvas.

—Entonces voy yo, ¿no? —supuso Zack—. ¡Guay! Me encanta ir en moto.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a ir a la Capital Olvidada en moto antes de mañana?

—No sufras —indicó Lucas—. La magia de la película hará que llegues en menos de una hora, como han hecho ellos, como si estuviera al lado de Midgar en lugar de en otro continente, al que sólo se puede llegar en embarcación privada porque los barcos de Junon y Costa del Sol no van, en la otra punta del Planeta.

—¡Guay! —repitió Zack—. ¿Cuándo salimos?

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Capital Olvidada

Marlene hacía rato que esperaba aburrida a ver si la rescataban a tiempo para poder ver el programa del _late night,_ ya que se había perdido sin remedio la clase de _polldance_. En principio pensaba que la llevarían a algún sótano en alguna casucha en las llanuras de las cercanías de la granja de los chocobos, pero no había tenido esa suerte, no. Había tenido que ir a parar a la otra punta del mundo a escuchar las conversaciones de tarados de ese tipo que la había secuestrado y su amiguito el del pelo en la cara. Al principio se había entretenido jugando con Lilith con el sonajero, pero cuando la niña había noqueado con él accidentalmente a Loz, Kadaj había confiscado el juguete. La pequeña había hecho un puchero acompañado de una mirada asesina, pero Jenova la había distraído enseñándole cómo fundía árboles con sus babas ácidas. En eso seguía la cabeza rubia mientras Lilith, sentada en el suelo, aplaudía y reía musicalmente.

—Ahora que hemos recuperado a mamá, ¿qué nos queda por hacer? —se preguntó Loz.

—Pues... Conquistar el mundo para ella, claro —respondió Kadaj.

—¿Cómo?

La mirada de los dos se dirigió a la cabeza que, al sentirse observada, les prestó atención.

—¿Cómo conquistamos el mundo, Madre?

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Recuperemos mi cuerpo! ¡Y con él conseguiremos el poder para dominar el universo! ¡Jijiji! _—inventó.

—¿Dónde está? —insistió Kadaj.

—_Dicen que en el Cráter, ¡pero yo no me lo creo! ¡Seguro que lo esconden en Midgar... o en Edge! ¡Jijijiji! ¡Seguro que lo metieron en esa horrible estatua de Aerith que hicieron para conmemorar que supuestamente ella casi sola salvó al mundo de Meteorito! ¡Jijijiji! _—propuso, regocijándose ante la idea de romper aquella obra magna en la que la cetra había invertido tanto dinero. Dudaba que su cuerpo estuviera allí, pero como excusa era tan buena como cualquier otra.

—¿Y lo de los niños que nos has pedido que secuestráramos? —se extrañó Kadaj.

—_¡Jijijiji! Eso es una sorpresa. Tú haz lo que yo te diga y ya verás qué divertido. ¡Jijijiji!_

Marlene tenía un mal presentimiento. Y, lo peor de todo, tenía ganas de ir al baño y no había ni un maldito váter en toda la ciudad. Conociendo el caso de Lilith, que sólo era medio cetra, Marlene empezaba a sospechar que los cetras puros debían de cagar flores.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Bosque Dormido ahora despierto

Zack y Cloud avanzaban por el bosque subidos en la moto del rubio.

—¿Para qué nos enfocan ahora si no tenemos nada interesante que decirnos? —se preguntó Cloud.

—Supongo que para poder cambiar de escenario más cómodamente a los personajes de la escena anterior. ¡A saber! A mí aún me confunde esto de que no haya cambios de pantalla sino continuos saltos en el tiempo.

—Es verdad. Yo me pierdo un montón en casa al no poder _mapearla_ en pantallas.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres. A mí se me hace muy raro que no se ponga todo negro cuando subo o bajo las escaleras de la casa que comparto con Elmyra. Aunque no tanto como no poder ver el interior de todas las habitaciones desde arriba aunque la puerta esté cerrada.

—Sí... Es muy extraño.

—Mucho.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Lago _favorito_ de Aerith, Capital Olvidada

Jenova había indicado a los tres locos que reunieran al grupo de mocosos con Geostigma en el lago para darles un discurso inspirador que los haría entender que su causa era la más noble y debían unirse a ellos. Aunque Kadaj no entendía para qué podían necesitar a un montón de críos, no osó llevarle la contraria. Total, tal vez los quisiera usar de carnaza.

Y así, todos los chavales menos Marlene, a la que habían olvidado y permanecía sentada en una piedra más aburrida que una ostra, y Lilith, que seguía junto a Jenova, se habían alineado frente al lago. En el lado opuesto del agua permanecían plantados Kadaj y sus dos compinches, uno a cada lado y un paso por detrás de él. Jenova se había instalado cerca y, con disimulo, aunque no el suficiente como para que Marlene no se percatara, echó en las aguas el contenido fluorescente de un matraz que sólo ella sabía de dónde había sacado. Al hacerlo el agua hasta entonces transparente se puso a refulgir de un color plateado la mar de sospechoso, pero nadie pareció darle importancia.

—Ejem, ejem —se aclaró la voz Kadaj—. He recibido un poder especial de Madre —empezó a declamar con ambos brazos alzados y la mirada clavada en el cielo oscuro, dejando pillados a los chavales, que no tenían ni idea de qué hablaba. Ellos habían ido allí con la promesa de que después del paseo en _furgo_ les regalarían helados—. ¡El poder de pelear contra un planeta que atormenta a sus habitantes! ¡Y vosotros también lo tenéis por gracia divina y deseo de Madre! ¡Pero al Planeta no le gusta nada y por eso os ha hecho enfermar!

—¿No era Shinra, con los vertidos tóxicos en el agua de los suburbios, quien nos había hecho esto? —preguntó un chaval despistado y lo suficientemente aburrido como para escuchar a Kadaj.

—¡Da igual quién lo haya hecho! —replicó Kadaj, mandándole una mala mirada—. ¡Yo os curaré!

—¿Eres médico? —añadió esta vez una niña.

—Yo hace semanas que no paro de tirarme pedos, ¿me puedes recetar algo? —pidió otro chaval y, con cara de asco y un "¡aj!" general, los demás se apartaron un paso de él.

—¡A mí me duele un diente! —añadió otro.

—Mi madre dice que los médicos son todos unos matasanos y que sólo me pueden curar las plantitas y las energías de los curanderos —apuntó otra mocosa.

—¡A callar todos! —chilló Kadaj, hiperventilando. Sólo hacía medio minuto que había tenido su primer contacto directo con un niño y ya deseaba erradicarlos de la faz del Planeta—. Haced lo mismo que yo voy a hacer —siguió con las instrucciones que Jenova le había dado de antemano.

Tras estas palabras, caminó con parsimonia hasta meterse en la orilla del lago, que cualquiera diría que tenía debajo unas escaleras porque a cada paso que había dado se había hundido diez centímetros, hasta que el agua plateada le llegó por la cintura. Como nota aparte, acumulaba tanta roña en la ropa por el viaje que el agua de su alrededor adquirió un poco apetecible tono negruzco. Como si eso le diera igual, que no se lo daba pero él tenía que obedecer estrictamente las indicaciones de Madre, cogió en sus manos, puestas en forma de cuenco ante él, parte de esta agua negra y luego, aguantando las arcadas anticipadas, se bebió su contenido.

Los chavales, pensando que era alguna clase de juego raro y que si no lo hacían no habría helados, empezaron a meterse en el lago que, por suerte, por su lado era menos profundo.

Denzel, con cara de asco, es decir, la habitual, pensó:

«Alucina si se cree que voy a beber agua roñosa en la que se acaban de meter, con ropa y botas, este grupo de mendigos que hace meses que no se duchan...».

Pero entonces le llegó la voz de Marlene, a la que por cierto no había visto deslumbrado por la luminiscencia antinatural de la construcción en forma de caracola que estaba junto a la niña:

—¡No bebas, Denzel! ¡Jenova ha metido qué se yo en el agua!

«¡¿El agua está envenenada?! —entendió él—. Un momento... Yo quería preocupar a Tifa y Cloud... Por mucho asco que me dé, tendré que beber», decidió, y se puso a ello. Suerte que la película ignoraba el hecho de que la Capital Olvidada estaba a tiro de piedra del Área de Iciclos y, por tanto, debería hacer un frío acojonante que no invitase a darse bañitos en los lagos.

Todos bebieron con fruición y cuando habían acabado su cuenquito de agua, alzaron la mirada desenfocada hacia el frente y dijeron al unísono:

—Cereeeebros... cereeeebrooooss...

—¡¿Qué ç#&!¬+#?! —exclamó Kadaj, dando un paso atrás mientras los niños empezaban a avanzar con pasos torpes y lentos hacia él mientras alzaban ambos brazos ante ellos como si ya pudieran alcanzarlo. No llegaron muy lejos, pues pronto encontraron la sima que había oculta en el lago y donde en el pasado se sumergió Aerith kilómetros de profundidad por cortesía de Cloud y Yuffie.

—_¡Jijijiji! _—se tronchaba Jenova mientras los mocosos hundidos intentaban salir a flote—._ ¡Qué divertido! ¡Es mejor de lo que esperaba! ¡Jijijiji!_

—¡¿Qué les ha pasado?! —exigió saber Kadaj, ya fuera del agua y junto a ella y Marlene. Loz lloraba de miedo y Yazoo por contagio.

—_¡Ni idea! ¡Yo sólo he echado al lago una cosa que robé del laboratorio de Hojo en el Edificio Shinra cuando escapé de él hace dos años. ¡Jijiji! ¡Ahora podremos hacer nuestra propia Apocalipsis zombi! ¡Jijiji!_

—¡¿Y yo qué?! —se alarmó—. ¡También he bebido!

—_¡Jijiji! Pero no te ha pasado nada _—señaló lo evidente con voz falsamente inocente—. _Será porque eres rarito. ¡Jijiji!_

—Ah... —creyó entender—. Sabías que yo sería inmune.

—_En realidad, no. ¡Pero iba a ser divertido ver qué te pasaba! ¡Jijijiji!_ —se regocijó, haciendo preguntarse a Kadaj seriamente qué hacía él allí con aquel grupo de lunáticos.

—¡Da igual! —se dijo. Los Creadores no pensaban permitir que absurdas dudas creadas por algo tan nimio como casi ser envenenado y zombificado por ella hicieran tambalearse la injustificada devoción de Kadaj hacia Jenova—. ¡Aprovecharemos nuestra nueva horda de mocosos para recuperar tu cuerpo, Madre! ¡Jajajaja!

— Zombiii zombiii —canturreaba Lilith, feliz, mientras Kadaj y Jenova reían y los niños que habían llegado hasta ellos mordisqueaban a Loz y Yazoo.

Marlene, aprovechando el desmadre, hizo un mutis por el foro, escapándose al bosque con intención de buscar ayuda. Por un instante se planteó intentar llevarse a Lilith con ella, pero el tentáculo corrosivo de Jenova, firmemente rodeando la cintura de la niñita, la disuadió.

«Espero que encontremos la cura antes de que a Denzel se le caiga la piel a cachos», deseó, internándose en la espesura de los raquíticos y blancos fluorescentes árboles sin hojas de aquella región abandonada y llena de monstruos sanguinarios.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Cerca de la Capital Olvidada

Cloud y Zack seguían avanzando con la moto por aquel bosque reseco de troncos brillantes mientras, para matar el tiempo, jugaban al veo veo.

—Veo veo —empezó Zack con voz cantarina.

—¿Qué ves?

—Una cosita.

—¿Qué cosita es?

—Empieza por la letra... ¡L!

—¡Luna! —sugirió Cloud.

—¡Fallaste!

—¡El lodo del suelo!

—¡Tampoco!

—La luz antinatural de los troncos. Las legañas del sueño que arrastras. Las luciérnagas. ¡Un lamparón en mi media gabardina!

—Nada de eso.

—Vale, me rindo. ¿Qué es?

—¡Una lluvia de balas! —anunció feliz instantes antes de que Cloud tuviera que hacer maniobras suicidas para esquivar un montón de balas que, a lo lejos, les lanzaban Yazoo y Loz, uno a cada lado de Kadaj y con Jenova, que sostenía a Lilith en sus tentáculos, a un par de pasos por detrás.

Cloud hacía eses, para esquivar, mientras abría un nuevo compartimiento de la moto en el que había guardado su ¿espada? y la de Zack, aunque eran más grandes que la moto en la que supuestamente estaban. Kadaj, mientras ellos se armaban, chasqueó los dedos varias veces y de los árboles donde instantes antes no había nada calló una lluvia de mocosos. Para no atropellarlos, más que nada porque Denzel estaba en primera fila, Cloud dio un giro poco hábil que los lanzó a los dos por los aires y a la moto, dando vueltas, directa contra un árbol. Zack, tras unas ágiles y gráciles piruetas, aterrizó en el suelo suavemente, pero cuando alzó la mirada y la espada esperando encontrar a sus enemigos sólo vio aire, pues todos, ignorándolo, se habían congregado en círculo alrededor de Cloud, que había caído de morros contra el duro suelo.

—¡Este de aquí es nuestro hermano! —anunció Kadaj, eufórico, señalando a Cloud con su extraña espada de dos hojas paralelas—. Pero ¿sabéis qué? Es una lástima... pero es un traid... ¡argh! —exclamó cuando un niño se lanzó contra el brazo en el que blandía el arma y le clavó los piños con saña—. ¡A mí, no!

—Cereeeebros... cereeeebrooooss... —fue la excusa que le dio.

—¡¿Qué les habéis hecho?! —se horrorizó Cloud al ver las expresiones idas de los mocosos—. ¡¿A Lilith, también?! —se asustó, pero tras buscarla y localizarla riendo adorablemente entre los tentáculos de Jenova, suspiró aliviado—. Menos mal...

—¡No me ignores! —se quejó Kadaj.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió Cloud recogiendo su ¿espada? y disponiéndose a atacar sin ceremonias—. ¡Ahora que veo vuestros caretos, os reconozco! ¡Sois los de la llanura! ¡Pagaréis lo que le hicisteis a mis gafas de motorista! —bramó, olvidando ya a los niños, que también lo ignoraban a él, probablemente porque lo que buscaban era cerebros que mostraran algún tipo de actividad que los diferenciara de una piedra y en Cloud no iban a encontrar ninguno.

El rubio de peinado puntiagudo y ahora posible, no como en el videojuego, empezó a hacer alarde de su habilidad con la espada, adquirida tras arduos entrenamientos para lograr ingresar en XOLDIER, aunque en realidad lo que siempre suspendía era el teórico. Se permitió dar giros inútiles pero vistosos, incluso saltos, mientras frenaba a la vez los ataques que le llovían por parte de dos de los tres hermanos, pues Kadaj, de nuevo, había decidido quedarse de espectador. Por un instante Cloud se planteó quejarse a Zack por no echarle una mano, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo que su mejor amigo estaba centrado en una tarea mucho más importante que derrotar a los enemigos principales de la película.

—_¿Qué inteeeentas? ¡Jijiji! _—canturreó Jenova al descubrir al moreno oculto tras un matorral que había ido desplazando para acercarse a ella.

—Va, Jenova, sé buena y dame a Lilith —pidió Zack, saliendo de su inútil escondite—. No la necesitas para conquistar el mundo y todo eso.

—_¡Pero será muy divertido ver lo que os hacen Sephi y la cetra cuando sepan que os la he quitado! ¡Jijijiji! ¡Si la quieres tendrás que atraparme! ¡Jijiji! _—rió mientras empezaba a rodar por el suelo y lanzarle escupitajos de ácido para cubrirse las espaldas que no tenía, todo sin soltar a la niña, que se lo estaba pasando mejor que cuando fue al parque de Wutai el mes pasado—. _¡A que no nos pillas ! ¡Jijiji! _

—¡Estate quieta! —pedía Zack, persiguiéndola—. ¡Hey! ¡Que me das! ¡Y eso podría desfigurar mi apuesto rostro, algo que las fans nunca te perdonarían!

—_¡Jijijijiji!_

—¡Jajajaja! —la coreaba Lilith.

Mientras, Cloud, que seguía sumido en su épica batalla, vio cómo por la espalda de Yazoo, al que tenía a pocos pasos ante él, se aproximaba un gigantesco tsunami de barro que había levantado Loz golpeando el suelo.

«¡Ej! ¡Como permita que eso me dé me va a dejar perdido! —temió—. Debería guardarlo para derrotar a mis enemigos más poderosos... —se dijo, recordando lo poco que había aprendido de estrategia—. Pero... ¡al diablo! ¡No quiero quedar hecho un asco!», decidió instantes antes de concentrar su energía acumulada por los palos que se había ido llevando a lo largo de la película y descargarla en forma de su límite "Haz espada", que golpeó la ola de suciedad y la hizo desintegrarse. Los hermanos no le dejaron regocijarse de su hazaña, pues siguieron lanzándole lluvias de plomo y puñetazos a tutiplén.

—¡Es trampas usar pistolas contra una espada! —dijo Cloud, por decir algo. Más que nada porque nunca lo consideró así cuando iba con Barret y Vincent en su equipo de combate. En ese momento se había subido a uno de los árboles para recuperar la parte afilada de su ¿espada? que se había separado del resto cuando el rubio había hecho un giro demasiado rápido—. Menos mal que he venido preparado —se dijo sacando del bolsillo un bote de _super glue_ y un rollo de cinta americana para arreglar el arma.

Cuando estaba concentrado en la parte más importante de su tarea: usar el _super glue_ sin pegarse él accidentalmente a la hoja de metal, Loz se aburrió de esperar a que bajara y de un puñetazo rompió el tronco del árbol.

—¡Aaaaaaah! —chilló Cloud antes de aterrizar junto a Kadaj que, pensando que lo había atacado (pues hasta ese instante tenía su atención centrada en cómo Zack huía de una nube de abejas rabiosas que Jenova le había obsequiado al lanzarle a la cabeza una colmena), decidió unirse a la fiesta y empezó a atacar al prota, que aún no tenía la ¿espada? en condiciones—. ¡Tiempo muerto! ¡Tiempo muerto! —pedía Cloud, esquivando como podía, hasta que un golpe de Kadaj lo lanzó al suelo con tan mala pata que aterrizó sobre Zack. Las abejas no tardaron ni medio segundo en empezar a ensañarse con los dos indefensos guerreros mientras Jenova se decía que no se divertía tanto desde que acompañó a Cloud, Tifa, Aerith y Sephiroth a la cita doble en el Gold Saucer. Aunque tenía que admitir que la batalla de Sephiroth contra todos en el Cráter también había tenido su puntito... Ah... Qué viaje tan divertido fue aquel de hacía dos años...

Sin embargo, una cosa roja que apareció volando de la nada y cayó sobre la pareja de desgraciados estropeó la diversión de la cabeza mutante alienígena, sobre todo cuando luego se fue por donde había venido llevándoselos con él.

—¡Eh! ¡Se lleva a nuestro hermano! —se quejó Kadaj que, aunque como sus dos hermanos podía desafiar las leyes de la gravedad con saltos de más de diez metros y permaneciendo en el aire hasta cinco minutos, aún no había aprendido a volar.

—¡Se ha ido sin despedirse! ¡Waaaah! —lloró Loz.

—¡Waaaaah! —se sumaron Yazoo y Lilith, ella, ya se sabe, para no ser menos.

—Cereeeebros... cereeeebrooooss... —intentaban, en vano, recordar su presencia los mocosos zombi.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

A menos de diez minutos andando de donde estaban antes

Zack y Cloud, sentados en el suelo del bosque fluorescente, se ponían pomada para picaduras que su salvador les había prestado.

—Ya podríamos habernos curado también esta vez con el cambio de escena —se quejó Zack abriendo el quinto bote de pomada. Costaba encontrar un trozo de piel sin picadura. Curiosamente, por gracia de los Creadores, las caras las tenían intactas.

—Gracias por echarnos un cable, Vincent —añadió Cloud, dirigiéndose al hombre moreno vestido de oscuro, que cubría su brazo izquierdo, desde un poco por encima del codo, con una garra metálica dorada de puntiagudos dedos y llevaba una capa roja carcomida por las polillas: esa cosa roja que los había cubierto antes.

El hombre, fiel a sí mismo, sólo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para demostrar que lo había escuchado.

—¿Qué hacías por estos lares? —curioseó Zack.

—Pasear —respondió con voz profunda y carente de emociones. Sus ojos antinaturalmente rojos no expresaban nada tampoco.

—Para descansar de Yuffie, supongo —se dijo Cloud, todavía preguntándose por qué Vincent no había hecho nada para anular su matrimonio con la joven ladrona de materia. Posiblemente porque tener iniciativa y oponerse a lo que le venía dado iba contra su naturaleza—. Entonces hemos tenido suerte.

—No nos durará mucho si no recuperamos a Lilith —recordó Zack—. Y ¿no has notado un poco raritos a los mocosos?

—Un poco, sí —admitió el rubio.

—¿Tienen cautiva a Lilith? —se extrañó Vincent. Él creía que simplemente su nieta estaba pasando el día con Jenova en aquel lugar perdido de la mano de los Creadores.

—Más o menos. Ese Kadaj y sus amigos deben haber fumado algo en mal estado porque se creen que son hijos de Jenova y mis hermanos, aparte de hermanos de Sephiroth —recordó Cloud.

—¿Kadaj? —repitió Zack, confundido—. ¿Ese quién es? ¿Cuándo se han presentado?

—En ningún momento, los Creadores han olvidado hacerlo, por eso sé sus nombres porque sí —supuso—. Oye, Vincent, tú que tienes muchos años y sabes muchas cosas, ¿no sabrás por casualidad quiénes o qué son?

—No.

—Tenía que preguntar... ¿Y cuál crees que será su objetivo?

—Hacer otro Sephiroth —soltó Vincent y se quedó tan fresco, como si fuera algo que todo el mundo intentara frecuentemente.

—¿Otro Sephiroth? ¿Eso es posible? —dudó Cloud. Para él Sephiroth era único, irrepetible e inigualable. Aunque, ahora que se acordaba, Hojo ya lo había intentado en el pasado también, por eso existían todos los tipos con capas negras y a él le había dado su baño de Mako más un chute de células de Jenova.

—Tanto da —resolvió Zack—. Mientras no intenten hacer otra Aerith...

—Cierto, cierto... ¡Los Creadores nos libren!

En aquel momento, de entre unos matorrales apareció corriendo Marlene, que se estrelló contra Cloud.

—¡Aaaaaah, los zombis me han alcanzado! —chilló mientras golpeaba a Cloud con una piedra que llevaba a cuestas para quitarse de encima los monstruos pues, como corría con los ojos cerrados, no lo había visto.

—¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Para! ¡Quieta! ¡ARGH! ¡Ahí no!

—¿Eh? —emitió al reconocer el alarido. Había oído muchos como ese en los tiempos de Avalancha—. ¡Cloud! —exclamó, contenta—. ¡Tifa, Denzel, Lilith!

—¡¿Dónde?! —corearon Zack y Cloud, buscándolos.

—¡Quiero decir que están en peligro!

—Ah... Tifa, no. Ella está en casita —corrigió Cloud—, esperando a Denzel en vano... espero, porque ahora mismo no me gustaría que lo viera.

—¡Jenova echó al agua que bebieron algo que había hecho Hojo y se han transformado en zombis!

—Eso explica muchas cosas —empezó Zack.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Cloud—. Yo me he quedado igual.

—¡Quiero hablar con Tifa! —decidió de pronto Marlene, así, porque sí.

—Bueno —accedió Cloud, que era un consentidor, buscando su PHS, pero...—. ¡No está! ¡Se me debe de haber caído! ¡Y todavía me quedaban diecisiete plazos para acabar de pagarlo!

—Tranqui, puedes quedarte el mío —le ofreció Zack, pasándole uno—, este ya es viejo.

—¡Pero si es el que sacaron la semana pasada!

—Pues eso: viejo.

—Vale... —empezó Cloud, marcando el número. Cuando acabó se lo puso en la oreja y escuchó:

—'TelefoShinrra lo informa de que su saldo es de 0 gils. Recargue la tarjeta si es que quiere volver a tener vida social o, ya que se pone, pásese a contrato. Gracias'.

Cloud y Marlene le lanzaron una mirada a Zack, que se encogió de hombros.

—Una cosa es regalarte el móvil y otra regalarte saldo.

—Lo que sea —aceptó Cloud—. Oye, Vincent, ¿podrías llevar a Marlene al Séptimo Cielo? No es que tenga algún lado al que ir ahora que no tengo ni idea de dónde está Lilith, pero no quiero tener que mentirle a Tifa sobre Denzel.

—¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres enfrentarte a Tifa después de abandonarnos para fugarte con otra! —saltó la niña.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no haría eso jamás!

—Piénsalo —intervino Zack, en defensa de su amigo, dirigiéndose a Marlene—, ninguna mujer se fugaría con Cloud.

—Eso, eso —asintió Cloud—. Espera... ¡¿qué?!

—Ahora que lo dices... —admitió Marlene. Sólo Tifa era lo suficientemente tonta como para querer ser su pareja.

—De todos modos, será mejor que todos volvamos a Edge —decidió Zack.

—¿A Edge? ¿Por qué a Edge? —se extrañó Cloud—. ¿No sería más lógico volver a Midgar para ver si se les ha ocurrido algo a los que se quedaron en el Edificio Central de Shinrra?

—Puede, pero el GPS que Aerith hizo poner en el pendiente de Lilith y que puedo seguir con esta pantallita que me dio Lucas la localiza allí.

—¡¿Ya?! ¡Pero si no hace ni diez minutos que estaba aquí y estamos en la otra punta del mundo!

—La magia de las películas... —afirmó Zack con aire místico—. ¿Y nuestra moto?

—Se estampó contra un árbol —recordó fugazmente Cloud.

—Entonces tendremos que esperar también a que la magia de la película nos toque con su dedo invisible.

**Continuará...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Guadaña de gomaespuma y adamantita** — Para que no conozcan los materiales de las guadañas de Lilith, la gomaespuma o espuma de poliuretano es un material plástico poroso, blando e inocuo que se usa para muchas cosas como tapizados o espadas de juguete, mientras que la adamantita es uno de los materiales más caros y valiosos de los Final Fantasy para fabricar armas o armaduras poderosas, conseguidos normalmente de los Adamtaimai, unas tortugas gigantes muy poderosas y duras.

**Jeta** — Significa "cara".

_**Furgo**_ — Diminutivo de furgoneta, por si cabían dudas.


	2. Segunda parte

**Final Fantasy IIIX La Horda de Mocosos**

**por Ayumi Warui**

Edge, en la plaza de la Gran Estatua de la Heroína Cetra

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Jenova, Kadaj había decidido destruir la enorme estatua de Aerith que ella misma hizo construir para inflar su ego y donde la cabeza mutante afirmaba que habían ocultado su cuerpo, sólo para disfrutar de la destrucción de tal obra magna. Como parecía muy sólida y estaba fijada al suelo muy profesionalmente, a Kadaj se le ocurrió que el mejor modo de tirarla abajo y que así se rompiera al golpear el duro suelo era rodearla de cadenas que luego había atado a su horda de mocosos, que en aquellos momentos estaban dispuestos en círculo alrededor del monumento. No pensó que si cada uno tiraba para su lado unos contrarrestarían a otros, pero no se podía esperar más de un antagonista de una película absurda como aquella.

Alrededor del círculo de niños zombi había otro que llenaba la plaza circular y estaba compuesto por gran número de adultos que cargaban equipos de sonido, cámaras y micrófonos: la presa rosa.

—¡Oye, chaval! —decía uno de los "periodistas"—. ¿Quiénes son vuestros líderes y por qué habéis tomado la plaza?

—¿Son acaso dos fans locos del Gran Presidente Sephiroth haciendo _cosplay_ para imitarlo? —supuso un compañero al ver los cabellos plateados de Loz y Yazoo.

—¿Se trata esto de una huelga de hambre como protesta porque no haya ni un solo parque infantil en Edge? —añadió otra.

—¿Apoyáis el movimiento de la asociación de estilistas que exige pena de cárcel para aquellos que osen llevar sandalias con calcetines?

—¿Qué opináis de que el cantaor Rigoberto, hijo del cantaor Berto, nieto del bailaor Roberto y sobrino segundo de la tonadillera Bertina, exigiera que el público de su última actuación entrara descalzo?

—¿Quién creéis que debe ganar el _reality_ de Shinrra TV _Sobreviviendo con 10 desconocidos en un piso de 30 metros cuadrados_? ¿Merece una expulsión disciplinaria el concursante Anacleto por conducta intolerable al haber pedido a la concursante Rosita que le hiciera un café sin decir "por favor"?

—¿Ganará la liga el Midgar CF o el FC Junon? Y, mucho más importante, ¿qué opináis del romance secreto, hasta que nosotros lo sacamos a la luz, del entrenador del Midgar CF y el presidente del FC Junon?

—¿A qué lugar pensáis votar para el "Ranking anual de mejor destino vacacional" si es que alguna vez habéis salido de esta mugrienta ciudad?

—¿Creéis que durará mucho la relación de la octogenaria actriz–cantante–ex modelo–contertuliana–crítica gratronómica–presentadora Antoñita y su último ligue el nini–chulazo–playa–de–18–recién–cumpliditos?

Kadaj había sido listo y se había marchado hacía rato a tomarse un batido pero Loz y Yazoo, que se habían quedado a cuidar de la horda de mocosos, estaban empezando a tener dolor de cabeza de tanto _flash _de cámara y pregunta absurda. Así que, teniendo algo de iniciativa por primera vez en la película, si exceptuamos el secuestro sin sentido de Marlene y Lilith, hicieron aparecer monstruos con forma de perros salvajes como los que atacaron a Cloud en su bici a las afueras de Midgar, con la esperanza de que dispersaran al personal.

—¡¿Por qué hacéis esto?! —preguntaba un "periodista"_,_ plantando un micro entre los dientes a uno de los perros mutantes mientras otro lo arrastraba por la pierna—. ¡¿Acaso no os dan de comer vuestros dueños?! ¡¿Queréis denunciarlo a la protectora de animales?!

—¡No dejes de grabar! —chillaba una reportera a su cámara mientras ella huía despavorida.

—¡Enfoca cómo el monstruo devora a esa ancianita, que eso sube audiencia! —se oía a otro.

Durante el caos provocado por los gritos de civiles y periodistas, algunos padres aprovecharon para ir hacia sus retoños, alicates gigantes en mano, y cortar las cadenas para recuperar a sus angelitos... que se lanzaron a mordisquearlos acto seguido, aumentando el caos.

En medio de aquel espectáculo dantesco, Tifa, que había visto a los niños en la plaza por la tele del bar, buscaba alguna cara conocida, algo difícil de lograr entre tanta violencia gratuita. Entonces, de forma casual, descubrió a Denzel, aún encadenado a la estatua.

—¡Denzel! —exclamó antes de correr hasta él y abrazarlo—. ¡Menos mal que estás bien! ¿Por qué te marchaste sin avisar? ¡Seguro que te has saltado la comida, la merienda, la cena y el desayuno! ¡Con tanto salto en el tiempo! —Porque, de hecho, volvía a ser de día, aunque aún no eran las siete de la mañana. Se ve que el mal madruga y, sí, eso va por la prensa rosa.

Como no recibía respuesta ni, mucho más raro, una queja y resistencia al abrazo, extrañada, se apartó un poco del chaval. Con una mano apoyada en cada hombro, lo zarandeó un poco para hacerlo reaccionar. Nada de nada, lo único que veía era el pelo enmarañado del chico, pues tenía el rostro inclinado hacia abajo. Cuando se agachó lo suficiente para verle la cara, descubrió la mirada ida de zombi que tenía. Ida pero tranquila, pues Denzel no detectaba actividad cerebral en ella.

«¿Se habrá dormido despierto y con los ojos abiertos? —se preguntaba Tifa—. Pues qué sueño tan pesado, porque con este escándalo...».

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Edge, Séptimo Cielo

En aquel momento llegaron Zack, Cloud y Marlene, que iba sentada sobre los hombros del rubio, los tres en la moto que la magia de la película había reparado.

—Ya es de día... —se lamentaba Zack. Cada vez estaba más cerca el momento en el que Sephiroth y Aerith regresarían de sus vacaciones en Costa del Sol.

—Hala, Marlene, quédate aquí con Tifa que nosotros vamos a ver qué es ese griterío que suena por allí —decidió Cloud.

—¿No entras a saludar a Tifa? —preguntó Marlene, sospechando—. ¿Seguro que no le has puesto los cuernos con otra y te sientes culpable?

—¡Que no!

—¡Te voy a cortar los huevos! —exclamó la niña doblando un brazo de modo que mostraba el dorso de su puño cerrado y amenazante.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron ambos hombres.

—Eso es lo que te diría papá —supuso Marlene.

—Te equivocas —aseguró Cloud—. Él diría: ¡Te voy a cortar los &!¬+# huevos que no tienes, #&ç# antiguo esbirro de Shinra!

—Pues es verdad.

En aquel momento empezó a sonar una musiquita molesta que Zack reconoció como el tono de llamada que había seleccionado para su PHS nuevo, comprado en Junon en el camino de regreso desde la Capital Olvidada.

—¿Sí?

—'General Fair, soy Alfonsino. El chico extraño que vino a la mansión del Presidente Gran Sephiroth y se marchó con Jenova está aquí y afirma que sabe que tenemos en nuestro poder el cuerpo de Jenova y que, como no se lo entreguemos, va a empezar a romperlo todo. Jenova, con Lilith firmemente cogida, lo acompaña —informó—. He intentado convencerlo de que el cuerpo sigue en el Cráter, pero no me cree. El señor Reeve me ha aconsejado que le pidiera consejo a usted'.

—Ya veo... Pues dile a Reeve que lo entretenga dándole un paseito que lo traiga a la zona de edificios en construcción de Edge, que yo voy para allá para tomarle el relevo. Y mientras voy, ¿puedes hacer unas compras de mi parte y enviármelas?

—'Por supuesto'.

—¡Genial! Si quiere el cuerpo de Jenova, el cuerpo de Jenova tendrá.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Edge, edificio rascacielos en construcción

—Y desde aquí se puede gozar de unas maravillosas vistas de la uniformemente gris y triste zona en construcción de la ciudad, amenizadas por el humo que sale de las chimeneas de las fábricas de la zona industrial cercana y el precioso cielo medio encapotado —explicaba Reeve, con una sonrisa falsa, a Kadaj, que estaba aún intentando cambiar el idioma de balambés a midgarés a la grabación de la explicación del paseo turístico que Shinrra ofrecía con cascos para que la escucharan los grupos de visita. Jenova masticaba la suya.

—El edificio central de Shinrra es muy grande —se admiró.

—Ya, ya lo sé —se hizo el sueco Reeve. No iba a decirle que aquel supuesto paseo por la zona comercial y turística del Edificio Shinrra era en realidad que le había tomado el pelo para darle un paseo por Midgar y, como quien no quiere la cosa, llevarlo hasta Edge.

—Parece una ciudad entera —siguió admirándose. En aquel momento, su asombrada mirada, superando la barrera del pelo plateado que le tapaba media cara, se topó con un cartel de tráfico en que el se leía: "Plaza central de Edge a medio minuto a pata"—. ¡Un momento! ¡Ya no estamos en Midgar! ¡Estamos en Edge!

—_¡Jijijiji! _—se reía Jenova de su estupidez mientras sacaba una foto a su careto de bobo indignado con la cámara instantánea de todo a 100 gils que venía con la grabación.

—Bueno... tampoco es un detalle muy importante —empezó Reeve, temiendo por su vida ante la mirada brillante de Kadaj. Se parecía demasiado a la de Sephiroth cuando se enfadaba. Tal vez sólo por el color verde antinatural, se intentó consolar.

—¡Pues ahora vais a ver lo que es bueno! —amenazó, sacando de la nada una materia azul.

«¡Una materia! —se sorprendió Reeve—. ¡Creía que ya sólo quedaba la Materia Negra! Un momento... ¿Una materia azul? ¿Sola? ¿Qué piensa hacer con una materia de apoyo sin otra a la que apoyar?».

Como para responder su pregunta, con un gesto que quiso ser impresionante, Kadaj, que se había enlazado la materia al guante, hizo aparecer en el aire unos círculos mágicos de invocación.

—¡Sacrilegio! —exclamó Reeve—. ¡Se invoca con materias rojas y, como casos excepcionales, con las materias únicas negra y lila chillón! ¡Y los accesorios no tienen ranuras de materia, sólo las armas y armaduras! ¡¿Es que el guionista de la película no ha jugado al juego o qué?!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Edge, en la plaza de la Gran Estatua de la Heroína Cetra

A Loz y Yazoo de pronto les brillaba el guante derecho.

—¡Kadaj quiere que usemos la invocación! —entendieron y, sacando de la nada dos materias azules, imitaron el movimiento de su hermano. Entonces se oyó un pitido en un garaje de la plaza y se empezó a abrir el portón, tras el que apareció una enorme mole de hojalata que simulaba ser una especie de dragón mutante, tal vez una imitación barata de Bahamut.

Los dos corrieron hasta la mole y se situaron en sus puestos: Loz en unos pedales que había en la zona del vientre y Yazoo tras unos mandos en la zona trasera de la cabeza. Loz se afanó a pedalear y tirar de unas cuerdas, que movían las alas y los brazos, empezando a poner el mecanismo en movimiento. Tras mucho esfuerzo y maniobras durante alrededor de cinco minutos, y abollar las paredes del garaje y unos cuantos coches, lograron sacar el dragón mecánico de aquel hueco y que empezara a sobrevolar la plaza. Como buenos antagonistas malvados y sin escrúpulos que eran, no se molestaron en dejar su teléfono en una notita en el limpiaparabrisas de los coches golpeados para hacerse cargo de los daños. Por supuesto, tampoco tenían seguro ni licencia de circulación, terrestre o aérea. Por no tener, no tenían ni carné de identidad.

Pilotando con nula habilidad y sin usar las luces intermitentes antes de girar, dieron varias vueltas de campana y giros absurdos antes de irse de morros contra la estatua de Aerith, la que por alguna misteriosa razón explotó mandando por los aires todo lo que había alrededor. Misteriosa razón que no era tan misteriosa: Aerith había ordenado que rellenaran la estatua de material altamente explosivo por si algún vándalo intentaba dañarla que lo pagara muy caro. Él y todo el que estuviera en un área a la redonda, por no arriesgar su vida para impedirlo. Lástima que los guionistas quisieron que el engendro de hojalata fuera lo suficientemente resistente para sobrevivir la explosión, algo impensable viéndolo, y Loz y Yazoo lograron moverlo a un lado antes de que las llamas que había dejado por la zona la explosión los achicharraran.

—Menuda se está montando —comentó Reno, bebiendo un cubata en la terracita de uno de los bares de la plaza mientras la gente chillaba y corría a su alrededor perseguida por monstruos y niños zombi liberados.

—Igual deberíamos intervenir —opinó Rude, removiendo un café.

—Paso —decidió Reno—. Demasiado cansado. Y tú no estarás pensando irte con la excusa de salvar gente y así marcarte un _sinpa_, ¿no? Porque sabes que yo nunca llevo ni un gil encima para que me lo pagues todo tú.

—... —fue su respuesta antes de dar un sorbo de su taza.

Mientras, al otro lado de la montaña de escombros llameantes, ocultos del bar por la nube de humo, que si no Rude habría corrido para salvarla, estaba Tifa inconsciente en el suelo, con Denzel bajo su cuerpo haciéndole de colchón, aunque ella lo que había intentado era protegerlo, no aplastarlo bajo su peso.

Denzel, no se sabe si por la falta de oxígeno que le produjo tener la cara enterrada entre los enormes pechos de Tifa, cuando recuperó la conciencia ya no estaba _zombificado_.

—¡Nnn! ¡Nnnn! ¡Nnnn! —pataleó hasta que logró liberarse del peso muerto que tenía sobre él—. ¿Tifa? —la reconoció entonces al poder ver su rostro—. ¡¿Qué haces durmiendo mientras nos rodean el fuego y una manada de monstruos sanguinarios?! ¡Qué poco responsable! —Al ver que no se disculpaba, como solía cada vez que el niño se enfadaba con ella sin razón, empezó a preocuparse—. ¿Tifa? —repitió, zarandeándola un poco—. ¡Tifa, no te mueras antes que yo! ¡No es justo! —se quejó, intentando contener unas rebeldes lagrimillas que se perfilaban en sus ojos. El ruido de las oxidadas articulaciones del Bahamut de todo a 100 gils que pilotaban Loz y Yazoo captó la atención del niño, que creyó entenderlo todo: esa mole había intentado hacerle daño y Tifa, valerosamente, había luchado para defenderlo a él hasta caer derrotada por la inmensa bestia de metal—. ¡Maldito! —chilló antes de correr embalado contra la mole, dispuesto a darle una paliza aunque lo más probable es que ésta lo chafara de un pisotón.

El grito despertó a Tifa justo a tiempo para ver cómo Denzel llegaba y se liaba a patadas con el pie del Bahamut falso, y sólo lograba casi rompérselo, mientras chillaba:

—¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre, maldito?!

—Sigh, qué bonitas son las relaciones paternofiliales... —comentó un vozarrón junto a la morena. Cuando la chica alzó la mirada, se encontró con un fornido hombre negro vestido con un traje de monje con capucha que intentaba limpiarse los lagrimones con su brazo–destiladora de alcohol, pues en la vida en el monasterio le era mucho más útil aquello que un arma o una mano.

—¡Barret! —se sorprendió al reconocerlo.

—Aff... aff... aff... —jadeaba Denzel, cansado de pegar inútilmente, cuando oyó la exclamación de Tifa y se giró, encontrándose a Tifa y el enorme hombre casi encima, aunque instantes antes parecieran alejados.

—Deja de gastar energía, chaval —le dijo Barret—, ¿no ves que no le quitas ni un punto de vida?

—Técnicamente no lo sabemos —le recordó Tifa a Barret—. En la película no salen.

—¡Pues qué peñazo!

—¡¿No vas a preguntar si Marlene está bien?! —se indignó Denzel, aunque a él poco le había importado en la Capital Olvidada.

—Marlene protegía la guarida de Avalancha cuando nos íbamos de misión cuando apenas tenía cuatro añitos, ¿crees que un ejército de monstruos y una mole mecánica bastan para hacerla peligrar? —se indignó Barret, olvidando que siempre que volvían tenían que sacar a la niña de debajo del enorme lanzagranadas que su padre le dejaba en las manos para que hiciese la guardia.

Mientras ellos decían chorradas, de la nada apareció corriendo un enorme felino rojizo anaranjado lleno de cicatrices, con un horrible tatuaje del número XIII en una pata y la punta de la cola en llamas que llevaba de jinete una gatita de peluche con corona.

—Esto parece un circo —se dijo Denzel mientras el felino saltaba sobre la mole de hojalata y le hincaba un diente en el ojo, aunque sólo logró partirse la punta del canino. Luego bajó al suelo y se miró con desconsuelo el destrozo de la dentadura en un espejito de bolsillo.

—¡Redypuchi! —corearon Tifa y Barret, ignorando a Cait Sith, Barret de forma consciente: nunca perdonaría a ese perro de Shinra.

Entonces el Bahamut de pega decidió arremeter contra Barret —es un decir, Loz aún no había aprendido a dirigirlo, él quería ir a escarbar a las ruinas de la estatua a ver si encontraba el cuerpo de Madre— y éste esgrimió su destiladora, sin muchas esperanzas de que sirviera de arma, planteándose que debería recuperar el implante metralleta y conservarlo para aquellas situaciones. Por alguna misteriosa razón, Tifa y Redypuchi, en vez de ir a defenderlo, se habían apartado... aunque no era tan misteriosa porque en ese momento pasó volando un enorme shuriken asesino que casi le corta el cuello a Barret.

—¡Eh, ¿qué #&ç#&!¬+#?! —chilló el antiguo líder de Avalancha. En aquel momento le cayó encima una jovencita de cabellos cortos vestida con pantaloncitos, botas altas, palabra de honor, cazadora y una ridícula cinta en la frente, acompañada por su paracaídas—. ¡#ç#&¬+#!

—¡Perdona! ¡Perdona! —intentaba disculparse Yuffie y salir con vida del amasijo que habían formado los dos y el paracaídas—. ¡Yo apuntaba al monstruo ese!

—¡Si, claro...! —dudó—. ¡Y devuélveme la cartera! —exigió.

—¡Si no te la he cogido!

—¡Eso dices!

—¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado este grupo de amigos tan deplorable? —le preguntó a Tifa Denzel, que no acababa de acostumbrarse a ellos aunque los conociera ya dos años enteros.

—Pues... A Barret lo conocí en Midgar cuando me mudé y el resto fueron apareciendo sobre la marcha —admitió. El juego nunca les había preguntado si querían admitirlos en la cuchipandi. Ni siquiera con los opcionales, una vez los veían estaban condenados a sufrirlos hasta el final.

—¡No os #¬&·& olvidéis de mí, tronch! —les chilló una voz por megafonía. Todos alzaron la vista y encontraron a un hombre maduro, rubio, mal afeitado, con gafas de aviador, camiseta azul y pantalones largos: Cid. Éste estaba plantado, de pie, sobre la barandilla de la cubierta de su nueva nave voladora, a la que había bautizado como a su amadísima esposa. Una de sus hijas septillizas, Clavija, que estaba de copiloto en prácticas aunque apenas llegase a la altura suficiente para asomarse por encima de la barandilla, los saludó con una mano. Luego, desafiando la lógica y las leyes de lo natural, Cid saltó de su nave y aterrizó junto a Tifa de pie y de una pieza, y sin paracaídas, sólo dando vueltas a su lanza para frenar el impacto.

—¡Cid! —se alegró Tifa—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¡Yeh, tronch! Estaba dando clases de vuelo a Clavija por la zona cuando, entre el humo de mis puros, distinguí el de este ç#&!¬+# incendio. —Aunque no lo dijo, todos supieron que estaría a alrededor de diez minutos andando de allí porque, si llega a estar en las afueras de la ciudad, habría sido imposible que llegase antes del anochecer.

—Pero la nube de humo de tus puros que siempre te rodea no se ve...

—Ya, ni idea de por qué, tronch. La habrán censurado en la peli por la #&#&+# tontería antitabaco esa.

—¿No habría sido más lógico entonces quitarte el puro? —opinó Barret.

—¡Como si un ç#&# grupo de #&+# fueran a quitarme mis sagrados puros!

—¡Bravo, papá, qué gran salto has dado! —corearon desde la nave tres niñas de siete años, idénticas a excepción del color de sus camisetas, mientras aplaudían.

—¡Un momento! —captó el detalle Cid y, tras sacar unos prismáticos del bolsillo, las estudió—. ¡#&ç#&! ¡Llanta! ¡Manivela! ¡¿Qué #&#& hacéis vosotras dos aquí, tronch?!

—¡Llanta se ha colado de polizón para ver a su novio! —reveló Manivela, sin poder contener su alma de futura contertuliana de programas del corazón.

—¡¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+# novio?!

—¡Chivata! —acusó Llanta—. ¡Yo no me he chivado de que tú te has subido a escondidas para colarte en el edificio de Shinrra TV saltando encima, con un paracaídas, cuando lo sobrevolemos! ¡Como si hiciera falta, que con lo lento que pilota papá con bajar por una cuerda va que chuta!

—¡¿Y arriesgarme a que se me vaya la pintura de las uñas al deslizarme por la cuerda?!

—¡¿Qué #&ç#&!¬+# pintura?! —exigía saber Cid.

—¿La tienda de móviles? —preguntó de pronto Vincent, que se había materializado junto a Tifa y Denzel.

—¡¿En serio te parece un buen momento para comprar un PHS?! —se indignó Denzel, incrédulo.

—¡El mocoso tiene razón, Vin! —opinó Yuffie, en jarras—. ¡Espera al _Black Friday,_ que todo está más barato!

—Este reencuentro del equipo es muy emotivo y tal —empezó a hablar Reeve a través de la gatita de peluche a control remoto—, pero ¿no deberíamos intentar parar a la cosa esa que está prendiendo fuego a la mitad de la ciudad? —añadió, sin perder la costumbre, después de años trabajando en el departamento de Desarrollo Urbano de Shinra, de medir las prioridades en función a los costes de reconstrucción del escenario.

—Fácil de decir para ti, antiguo esbirro de Shinra, que mandas a un muñeco a comerse el daño en tu lugar —despreció Barret.

—¿Vale la pena que lo intentemos? —dudó Redypuchi—. Aún falta Cloud, y ya se sabe que sin el prota no se puede derrotar los enemigos importantes.

—¿Quién sabe? Como en la peli no hace falta que esté él en el equipo de combate como pasaba en el juego, igual sí podemos —se dijo Tifa.

—¡Entonces dale una piedra o algo al mocoso para que le aparezca el comando "atacar" y nos ponemos a ello! —se animó Yuffie.

—Ya no hace falta tener un arma para atacar ni hay comandos —le recordó Vincent.

—¡Ay, es verdad! ¡Todos estos cambios son muy liosos! ¡Pues nada, que ataque a mordiscos si no encontramos una piedra!

—¡¿Qué dices?! —se escandalizó Tifa—. ¡¿Cómo quieres que deje que un niño indefenso y sin entrenamiento se enfrente a semejante peligro, respaldado por todos nosotros, expertos luchadores y héroes de la historia?! —Luego se giró hacia el ceñudo chaval y añadió, con tono dulzón—: Denzel, lo mejor será que te resguardes en un lugar seguro, en el Séptimo Cielo. Sólo tendrás que recorrerte media ciudad tú solo, corriendo entre las manadas de monstruos salvajes aunque estás gravemente enfermo y te pueda dar un vahído en cualquier momento. ¿Crees que podrás?

—¡Claro, seguro!

Denzel se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse lo máximo posible cuanto antes de aquel grupo de locos, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando algo lo detuvo. Ante él podía ver niños _zombificados_ mordisqueando a ciudadanos, a _paparazzis_ y a sus propios familiares, gente en llamas corriendo en círculos, monstruos merendándose al personal... pero no fue nada de aquello lo que frenó su huída.

—¡Anda, una moneda de 10 gils! —reconoció en el suelo, en medio de un corrillo de lobos monstruosos que estaban echándose a cola con púa, zarpa o colmillo quién era el primero en mordisquear a los ocupantes de un autobús de escolares que habían capturado. Ni corto ni perezoso, Denzel se plantó allí y cogió la reluciente moneda—. ¡Con esto podré comprar más cinta americana para la espada de Cloud!

—¡Noooo, Denzeeel! —se asustó Tifa al ver que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlo de las represalias de los monstruos por interrumpir su juego.

Y como si aquello no fuera suficiente, una llamarada descontrolada, que había provocado Yazoo al haber estornudado mientras usaba el dispositivo lanzallamas del dragón de pega, impactó en los edificios cercanos haciendo que empezaran a venírseles encima. Entonces, de entre la humareda que cubría la zona, surgió a toda velocidad una mancha gris, negra y amarilla que atropelló sin miramientos a los monstruos que en ese instante sobrevolaban la cabeza de Denzel dispuestos a hincarle el diente. Luego, sin detenerse, siguió dibujando una estela hasta que arrolló a Tifa, lo cual frenó en seco la bala motorizada. La pobre moto salió despedida dando vueltas de campana hasta aterrizar en el duro asfalto. Su ocupante, que se había llevado por delante a la joven, rodó con ella por el suelo hasta que el rozamiento hizo su trabajo y los detuvo. Los caprichos del guionista habían querido que finalmente quedase Tifa tumbada bocarriba en el suelo y el motorista, que no era otro sino Cloud, sobre ella. Milagrosamente, ambos estaban intactos, aunque sus ropas echaban humillo.

Para enfatizar la escena, cayeron varios edificios justo a un par de centímetros de donde descansaban, salvándose así ambos, por pura chamba, de convertirse en tortilla de protagonistas.

—Clo–Cloud... —balbuceó Tifa, roja como un tomate por la posturita y nada molesta por ser casi asesinada por su amado.

—¡No es lo que parece, Tifa! —saltó Cloud, no fuese a pensar que casi la mata de un placaje en moto sólo para buscar el roce.

—Cloud... nos has salvado a Denzel y a mí —se emocionó ella, con lagrimitas, como si todo no hubiese sido un feliz accidente.

—Eeh... ¡Claro, por supuesto! ¡Eso es lo que yo pretendía! No vayas a pensar que había perdido el control de la moto cegado por el humo ni nada parecido, no, es que tenía que... ¡tenía que quitarte de donde estabas para que no te aplastasen los edificios! —inventó, aunque en realidad donde había estado Tifa antes del atropello no había caído ni una piedra.

—Oh, Cloud... —emitió, conmovida por su heroicidad y valor al arriesgarse, supuestamente, a sufrir su mismo trágico destino si llega a tardar un instante más en apartarla de la zona de impacto.

—¡Hey, pelopincho! —berreó Barret desde el otro lado de los escombros—. ¡Deja de aprovechar cualquier excusa para meter mano a Tifa y ven aquí a arrimar el hombro!

—¡No! ¡Déjalos! —se quejó Denzel. Por desgracia para él, el grito del hombre del brazo destiladora había sobresaltado y avergonzado lo suficiente a la pareja para que se separasen de un brinco y se incorporasen.

—He dejado a Marlene, a salvo, en el bar —informó Cloud para despistar.

—Menos mal... —suspiró Tifa—. ¿Y Lilith?

—Sigue con Jenova —lamentó.

—¡Cloud! —llamó Denzel, mosqueado por ser descaradamente ignorado por su ídolo—. ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste con Tifa para irte con una pelandusca?! —utilizó otro de los apelativos cariñosos que Aerith solía usar para referirse a las fans de su marido.

—¡Que no me fugué con nadie! ¡Fui a hacer un encargo para Aerith!

—Ya... —dudó Denzel—. Haré como que me lo creo... Pero no pienses que te he perdonado, ¿eh? ¡Estoy muy enfadado y no te ajunto nada de nada! Ahora me voy al bar con Marlene, a aguantar la respiración para mostrar lo enfadado que estoy, pero no voy allí porque vosotros queráis, no, ¡voy porque quiero yo! ¡Que quede claro!

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo alegremente, esquivando gente enloquecida y niños zombi.

Mientras Tifa y Cloud despedían con un pañuelo a su hijito y luego iban a recuperar la moto siniestrada, el resto del equipo se había encaramado a los edificios en construcción de la zona y se dedicaban a jugarse el pellejo, saltando sobre vigas ruinosas y pedazos de metal en equilibrio cuestionable mientras, entre pirueta imposible y pirueta imposible, para justificar su número de circo, le soltaban algún golpe al dragón mecánico con el que Loz seguía describiendo círculos sobre la zona sin lograr dirigirlo a las ruinas de la estatua, que es lo que quería desde el principio.

—¡Cómo mola esto de dar #&!¬+# saltos imposibles, tronch! —comentaba Cid después de superar de una zancada, sin esfuerzo, una distancia de diez metros.

—¡Ya te digo! —dio la razón Barret—. ¡Y pensar que en el juego un escalón de dos centímetros de altura no nos dejaba pasar!

—¡Jajajajaja! —rieron todos menos Vincent.

—¡Hey, vosotros, ¿de qué os estáis riendo?! —se quejó Yazoo, que llevaba muy mal que lo dejaran de lado.

—¡Del patético intento de dragón que habéis fabricado! —se inventó Yuffie, para fastidiar.

—¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a insultar nuestra gran invocación, Vajamut?! —se indignaron y, por si no había captado el mensaje, Yazoo le rizó las pestañas a la ninja con una llamarada del lanzallamas que asomaba entre las mandíbulas de hojalata de Vajamut.

—¡Jajajajaja! —se retorcían de la risa, por las vigas, Barret, Cid y Cait Sith ante la cara negra que le había quedado a la muchacha.

—Rudimentario pero efectivo —evaluó Vincent.

—¡Ahora vais a ver! —chilló Yuffie, herida en su enorme orgullo, y se puso a ascender a la carrera por una viga en dirección totalmente vertical, desafiando fragantemente las leyes de la gravedad gracias a las técnicas ninja que su madre Máteria le había enseñado desde bebé. Cuando consideró que había chuleado lo suficiente, saltó de espaldas, dio siete giros en el aire con los que pasó por encima al Vajamut y cuando ya caía, a espaldas de la mole de metal, se molestó un instante en pegar en la espalda de Yazoo y Loz sendos cartelitos, con la frase "patéame el culo" escrita en ellos. Para finalizar su pirueta, intentó aterrizar grácilmente, pero se coló en uno de los agujeros de la viga donde fue a parar y Redypuchi tuvo que atraparla con los dientes para que no cayese al vacío.

—¡¿Cómo os atrevéis?! —gritó Yazoo al ver que ahora Cid, Barret y Cait Sith también se reían de ellos. Loz, para no perder costumbre, lloriqueaba—. ¡Habéis hecho llorar a Loz! ¡Ahora destruiremos la ciudad!

—¿No era eso lo que estaban haciendo? —se preguntó Redypuchi cuando Vincent, por orden directa de Yuffie, fue a rescatarla y así el felino pudo dejar de agujerearle la ropa con el colmillo de leche mellado.

—¡Preparaos para morir!

—¡Hey, chicos! —saludó Cloud, que apareció en escena con un salto imposible más, de por lo menos treinta metros, con el que se encaramó a una de las vigas.

—¡Llegas tarde! —le recriminaron.

—¡Es que está muy difícil aparcar la moto a estas horas!

—¡No me vengas con #&#&!¬+# excusas, tronch! ¡Yo he aparcado mi &¬+# nave sin un #&&!¬ problema y mide &ç&!# más que tu moto!

—¡Como que tú tienes todo el cielo para aparcar y allí no llegan los polis para cascarte multas!

—¡No nos ignoréis! —chillaron Yazoo y Loz, ofendidos.

—¡Eso, eso, Cloud, no los ignores! —saltó Yuffie—. ¡Dales la paliza que se merecen!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

—¡Porque eres el prota! —coreó el resto.

—¡¿Y no podríais ayudarme un poco ya que estáis?!

—Encima de que te has chupado casi toda la peli sin nosotros aún nos vienes con exigencias —rezongó la ninja, aprovechando para sacar un poco de brillo a su Materia Negra.

—¡Ánimo, Cloud! —lo alentó Tifa.

—Sigh. Vale, me pegaré con estos dos tipos a los que habéis cabreado vosotros. ¡Allévoooooy! —exclamó mientras saltaba sobre la masa de hojalata y se liaba a espadazos contra ella. Aunque parecía mentira, pese al patético diseño y arcaico método de funcionamiento, el Vajamut era sorprendentemente resistente y soportaba muy bien los numerosos espadazos del protagonista mientras sus pilotos, como tenían las manos (y los pies en el caso de Loz) ocupados, lo más que podían hacer era aprovechar cuando el rubio estaba cerca para intentar desconcentrarlo contándole chistes malos. Por sueste para Cloud, su corto intelecto no le daba para entenderlos y eso impedía que lograsen su objetivo.

Mientras, sus compañeros seguían a su rollo:

—¡Vamos, Cloud! —gritaba Tifa, admirada por lo bien que luchaba Cloud tras dos años de arduo entrenamiento para entrar en XOLDIER.

—¡Dale duro! —apoyaba Redypuchi.

—¡No pases por delante de la boca! —advertía Yuffie.

—¿Creéis que logrará vencerlo? —preguntó por lo bajini Cait Sith a los otros.

—¡Ni de coña! —negó Barret.

—¡Para nada, tronch!

—Negativo —sentenció Vincent.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Edge, edificio rascacielos en construcción

—¡Jajajaja! —reía Kadaj—. A ver qué invoco ahora... —se preguntó, estudiando su colección de materias marrones, grises y naranjas, mientras Reeve acusaba el dolor por el sacrilegio que suponía la mera existencia de materias de aquellos colores.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —anunció Zack apareciendo en escena por una escalera de mano oxidada. Sobre uno de sus hombros cargaba una enorme bolsa de esas que en las pelis y series meten en los maleteros y siempre contienen un cadáver.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Kadaj, con una ceja enarcada que nadie vio por culpa de su pelo.

—¡Pero si nos atacasteis a Cloud y a mí en el área cercana a la Capital Olvidada!

—¿Seguro?... —Al parecer la cortina de pelo funcionaba en ambas direcciones.

—¡Da igual! —resolvió Zack—. ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! —exclamó, triunfal, plantando a su lado la bolsa.

—¿Una bolsa?

—No es una bolsa cualquiera. Esta bolsa contiene... ¡el cuerpo de Jenova! —anunció, con seguridad absoluta, antes de apartar la tela y mostrar a los testigos su contenido.

Lo primero que se oyó fue el golpe de la mandíbula de Reeve contra el suelo de lo que había abierto la boca ante el pasmo mayúsculo que le ocasionó tan atroz visión: el supuesto cuerpo de Jenova no era otro sino una especie de globo con forma de mujer desnuda al que algún salvaje —Zack— había arrancado sin miramientos la cabeza y luego tapado el agujero del cuello con un parche. Para dar realismo al doble del cuerpo de Jenova que había improvisado con aquella muñeca hinchable que le encargó comprar a Alfonsino, Zack había teñido la piel de la muñeca de gris azulado, le había pintado con un permanente un ojo en el pecho derecho y le había pegado al ombligo, con cinta de embalar, un trozo de tubo de drenaje flexible de esos que a veces cuelgan de las máquinas de aire acondicionado —de hecho, se lo había robado a una que sobresalía de la fachada de un edificio del camino.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Kadaj, con expresión dramática, antes de girarse hacia Jenova y añadir con un tono mucho más calmado y teñido de serias dudas—: ¿Lo dice en serio?

—_¡Jijijiji! ¡Oh, si es mi cuerpo! _—clamó, llevándose un tentáculo a la frente para subrayar la impresión, ya que no tenía pecho—. _¡El único e inimitable! ¡Sin la más mínima duda! ¡Puedo confirmarlo, constatarlo, jurarlo y firmarlo ante notario! ¡Jijiji! _—mintió como una bellaca Jenova, regocijándose con anticipación del espectáculo que iba a ser verlos pelear por ese engendro.

Lilith se abstuvo de opinar y prefirió saborear el mordedor con sabor a "_Frrozen Haute Chocolate_" que Reeve le había obsequiado para que no entrara en cólera cuando no quiso darle uno de los caramelitos redondos que ofreció a Kadaj y Jenova en la vuelta turística, por miedo a que la niña se atragantara y él sufriera las consecuencias.

—¡Sabía que lo reconocerías sin problemas, tipo del pelo plateado! —se animó Zack al ver que Jenova, como había previsto, conociéndola como la conocía, le había seguido la broma—. ¡Porque un buen hijo reconocería a su madre hasta con los ojos cerrados en una habitación a oscuras!

—¡P–por supuesto que la he reconocido al instante!

—Pues... ¡cógela! —exclamó antes de arrojar la muñeca mutilada al vacío por el hueco tamaño pared del lateral del piso del edificio en construcción en el que estaban.

—¡NOOOOOO!

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Edge, zona de las vigas ruinosas a decenas de metros sobre el seguro suelo

—¿Habéis oído ese alarido en la distancia? —preguntó Tifa, preocupada, mientras Cloud recuperaba el aliento después de un nuevo infructuoso intento de abollar aunque fuese al Vajamut.

—A mí me preocupa más el modo en que los dos tipos del dragón de hojalata llevan un rato acumulando energía que roban con pinzas del tendido eléctrico de la ciudad —se dijo Redypuchi.

—Sí, da mal rollo cómo esa energía se está materializando como una enorme bola verde en la boca del dragón. Así, como si pensasen tirárnosla a la cabeza de un escupitajo —añadió Yuffie.

—Igual deberíamos echar un +)#¬&· cable a Cloud, tronch —aceptó Cid; no quería que la onda expansiva despeinara a sus tres hijas, que seguían en la cubierta de la nave, aparcadas ahí al lado.

—Sí. Lo lanzamos entre todos a la boca del dragón, para que se coma él solito la bola verde —propuso Barret—. Como es el prota, aunque lo deje hecho una piltrafa, no morirá.

—¡Que os estoy oyendo!

—Genial, así no tengo que explicarte el plan —decidió Barret antes de coger por la cabeza al rubio y, como si ésta fuera una pelota de béisbol, tomó impulso y lo arrojó con todas su fuerzas—. ¡Ayudad vosotros también! —añadió al ver que no le llegaría al dragón ni a los tobillos, pues estaba a metros y metros sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Síii! —corearon, animados.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —gritaba Cloud, convertido en misil humano.

—¡Qué subas, +)#¬&, tronch! —chilló Cid que, mágicamente, se había colocado en un instante varios metros por encima de donde estaba Barret, y renovó el impulso de ascensión de Cloud por el simple método de arrearle un lanzazo en las botas cuando pasó por su lado, como quien da con un bate.

—¡Aaaaaaaaah!

—¡+)#¬&+)#, el dragón se ha puesto a subir más! —advirtió Barret.

—¡Yo te ayudaré! —gritó Redypuchi saltando sobre la espalda de Cloud. Sorprendentemente, en vez de frenarlo con su peso, le hincó los colmillos en la media gabardina y, usando la fuerza de su cuello, lo impulsó un poco más hacia arriba, aunque hay que decir que tampoco mucho.

Yuffie, visto esto, decidió guardarse la Materia Negra un momento en el bolsillo para poder saltar hasta Cloud y, una vez a su lado, usar las dos manos para empujar el pie del rubio cual galante caballero ayudando a una damisela a subir en un caballo. Cómo lo logró sin apoyarse en ningún lado es uno de los grandes absurdos de la película.

—¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!

Vincent, que se había distraído mirando al infinito en uno de los salientes de una torre de metales cercana, mientras recordaba las miserias de su pasado y componía en su mente poesías en honor a Lucrecia, lo vio acercarse con indiferencia.

—¡Vin! ¡Ayúdalo a subir más altooooo! —ordenó Yuffie, consciente de que por sí mismo jamás lo haría.

—Vale —aceptó y se arrojó al vacío para cogerlo de la mano y darle impulso, aunque bien podría haberlo hecho desde donde estaba sin perder pie. Tampoco importaba, en el bosque del área de la Capital Olvidada ya había demostrado que había aprendido a volar para poder usar esa habilidad en la película.

—¡Le falta muy poco! —animó Redypuchi—. ¡Te toca, Tifa!

—Vale —aceptó la morena, plantada en lo más alto de la estructura, preguntándose por qué no podía Cloud haber subido con ella hasta allí y luego simplemente haber saltado—. ¡Cloud! —llamó tras saltar a su encuentro y plantarse justo en su trayectoria de modo que sólo un milagro, llamado capricho de los Creadores de la película, hizo que no la arrollara en su ascenso. Luego cogió con suavidad la mano del rubio entre las suyas y, con lagrimitas en el borde de los ojos, dijo—: Confío en ti, Cloud. Sé que tú nos salvarás.

—¡Pero, Tifa! ¡¿Qué esperáis exactamente que haga?!

—Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo.

—No sé yo...

—¡¿Queréis dejar de ligar y seguir con el ataque al bicho?! —chilló Yuffie—. ¡Hay un límite de tiempo en esta película para mantenerse en gravedad cero antes de caer!

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Redypuchi. Él todavía no lo había alcanzado.

—¡Yuffie tiene razón! —asintió Tifa, decidida. Ella era, sin duda, una de las pocas personas capaces de decir aquella frase y, probablemente, la única capaz de creérsela—. ¡A por él, Cloud!

La muchacha, haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana, arrojó a Cloud con tal impulso que el rubio adquirió la velocidad suficiente para superar a los meteoritos. De hecho, probablemente habría salido de la órbita del Planeta para convertirse en una nueva estrella fugaz si no fuera porque antes se estrelló contra la metálica mandíbula superior del Vajamut, donde se quedó incrustado hasta la cintura.

—¡Muahahaha! —rió Yazoo mientras Loz tenía suficiente recuperando la estabilidad tras el impresionante impacto—. ¡Tu sacrificio ha sido inútil, hermano! ¡Ahora tendrás que ver desde aquí cómo matamos a todos tus amigos! ¡Muahahaha!

—¡Que no soy vuestro hermano! —se quejó haciendo vanos intentos de alcanzarlo con su ¿espada?, la cual apenas podía mover al haberle quedado las manos por debajo de la lámina de hojalata donde había hecho con la cabeza el boquete en el que se había quedado atrapado a la altura de la cintura. Lo único que logró con tanto movimiento de muñeca fue que, una vez más, la punta de su ¿espada? se desprendiera.

_Clinc_ —sonó mientras rebotaba en la rodilla del Vajamut—. _Clunc._ —Esta vez golpeó en un codo y salió despedida en otra dirección—. _Clanc._ —Chocó contra el tobillo—. _¡Clonc!_ —Se clavó en medio de la tripita, entre dos escamas.

Y, de pronto, se oyó una sirena antiaérea acompañada por una adorable voz femenina que decía:

'Gracias por activar el sistema de autodestrucción del Vajamut. La detonación tendrá lugar en tres... dos... uno...'.

Una hermosa explosión mandó pedazos del Vajamut hasta los confines más lejanos del universo. No tan lejos fueron sus dos tripulantes y Cloud, que se comieron de cara unas de las muchas vigas que, sosteniéndose en la nada, hacían de suelo improvisado en la zona.

—¡Lo hemos logrado! —celebraron todos.

—¡Y tú no has ayudado nada, #&!¬+# esbirro de Shinra! —acusó Barret a la gatita de felpa, amenazándola con su destiladora.

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera con un peluche enano?! —se defendió Reeve.

—¡Excusas baratas!

Un fulgor azulado llamó la atención del grupo, haciendo que se giraran a buscar su origen y, gracias a una supervisión _zoom_ milagrosa por cortesía de los Creadores de la película, distinguieron que era Kadaj. Éste, usando una de sus materias marrones, había creado una magia desconocida en forma de bola azulada que arrojó con sumo rencor contra Zack, como represalia por lanzar al vacío el cuerpo de Jenova. El moreno la esquivó con un elegante movimiento que hubiera causado envidia al campeón mundial de patinaje sobre hielo, pero no tuvo en cuenta que esquivar por la derecha cuando ahí sólo te espera una caída libre de 125 pisos tal vez no era una buena idea.

—¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! —chillaba Zack mientras caía de espaldas, con un coro de risas de Jenova y Lilith como acompañamiento.

Kadaj, con envidia por la atención, creyeron, ni corto ni perezoso decidió saltar también al vacío, aunque él de cabeza, como quien se lanza a una piscina.

La caída fue larga, tan larga que dio tiempo a todos de bajar al suelo y a Cloud de buscar su moto, allá donde la había aparcado, y subirse en ella para intentar llegar al lugar donde Zack iba a estrellarse. Mientras caía, el moreno pudo ver varias veces pasar ante sus ojos su vida entera, minuto a minuto. Los momentos más felices... aquellos vividos junto a su amada Elmyra, como cuando visionaba una y otra vez la película "El chico que se enamoró de la madre de su novia" con ella, cuando aún era novio de Aerith, con la esperanza de que la mujer captara la indirecta de que en realidad era a ella a quien él amaba. Y también los más terroríficos... los pasados bajo el yugo de la ira de su ex novia Aerith, sobre todo desde que descubrió que había desaparecido varios años, capturado por Hojo para convertirlo en un ejemplar de experimentos, sin dar señales de vida, algo que la cetra no iba a perdonarle fácilmente. En eso estaba, viendo una peli de su vida, cuando de pronto fue rescatado por una inmensa red que Alfonsino había tenido la precaución de instalar alrededor del rascacielos en construcción cuando Zack le contó su plan, por si las moscas alguien cometía la locura de lanzarse al vacío horrorizado por la imitación del cuerpo de Jenova.

—¡Estoy vivo! ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Jajajajaja! —reía como un loco Zack mientras lo ayudaba a bajar Rude, que había aparecido por allí junto a Reno después de que viesen pasar a Barret y Tifa y los siguiesen—. ¡Alfonsino, tío, a partir de ahora te quiero como si fueras mi hermano! —agradeció, una vez en el suelo también, dando un abrazo de oso al sonriente joven, que se había quedado en la zona para supervisar la operación—. Voy a pedirle a Seph que te suba el sueldo otra vez.

—Gracias, general Fair, pero no es necesario. Sólo hacía mi trabajo.

—¡Siempre tan humilde! —exclamó, tras soltarlo, justo antes de darle una palmada en la espalda que por poco no lo lanza de morros al suelo.

—¡Tío Zaaaaack! ¡Ten cuidado con el amor de mi vidaaaaa! —chillaba Llanta desde la nave de Cid, de la que decidió saltar también, visto que habían puesto tan amablemente una red. Al fin y al cabo, ¡ella iba a ser XOLDIER de mayor!—. ¡Aaaaah!

Por suerte, llegó de una pieza al suelo.

—¡¿Por qué #&ç#&!¬+# has hecho eso, tronch?! —recriminó su padre a la niña.

—¡Para abrazar al amor de mi vida! —exclamó antes de engancharse a la cintura de Alfonsino—. ¿A que me has echado mucho de menos? —preguntó, esperanzada, mientras lo miraba con ojitos brillantes.

Alfonsino sintió la mirada asesina del padre de su admiradora y no supo si tenía valor suficiente para decirle algo amable a la niña arriesgándose a morir de forma muy dolorosa en consecuencia, así que sabiamente decidió callar.

—¡Quien calla, otorga! —sentenció Llanta, tan pancha.

—¡Suelta a mi niña, #&&!¬+#!

—¡Si yo no la cojo!

—¡Cid, no te dejaré hacer daño a mi nuevo hermano! —saltó en su defensa Zack.

—Hey, chicos —llamó la atención de todos Redypuchi—. No es por interrumpir, pero el tipo del pelo plateado que ha saltado del rascacielos ha cogido una muñeca muy rara sin cabeza, ha robado una moto que había aparcada aquí al lado y se ha largado. ¿No deberíamos seguirlo?

—Nah —desdeñó Cloud—. No irá a ningún lado hasta que vayamos tras él. Ya sabéis, la acción siempre espera al protagonista.

No fue hasta entonces que el grupo se percató de que estaban casi todos allí: por un lado el grupo de protagonistas del juego, con la única y afortunada ausencia de Aerith, por otro Rude, Reno, Alfonsino, Llanta y Zack, y por otro los dos tipos de pelo plateado que pilotaban el Vajamut.

—¡¿Vosotros dos qué hacéis aquí?! —los señalaron al darse cuenta.

—Madre, cuando se ha ido en la moto con Kadaj y la niña esa, nos ha dicho que teníamos que impediros que los siguieseis ¡aunque nos costara la vida! —advirtió Yazoo, apuntándolos con su sable pistola.

—¡Preparaos! —añadió Loz, esgrimiendo sus puños americanos eléctricos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —sonó un doble alarido femenino antes de que cayesen del cielo un par de proyectiles a alta velocidad que fueron a impactar sobre los dos pringados antagonistas secundarios de la película, proporcionándoles un billete en primera clase para regresar al Planeta.

—¡Cof, cof, cof! —tosían todos menos Cid, inmune, medio ahogados por la polvareda que había levantado el doble misil. Cuando el polvo fue desapareciendo, resultó que lo que les había llovido encima no eran dos cabezas nucleares sino dos mujeres, una rubia con el pelo corto y la otra morena con el pelo a la altura de media espalda y un punto oscuro en medio de la frente. Ambas vestían traje chaqueta negro, sin duda miembros de los Griegos.

—¡Elena! —exclamaron todos, sorprendidos al reconocer a la rubia.

—¡Tseng! —añadieron Zack, Alfonsino, Reeve y Rude, pues el resto aún no asociaban a aquella apuesta mujer morena, de sobrenombre Shion, con el antiguo Turco, y Reno estaba demasiado ocupado admirando a Barret para prestarles atención.

—¡Upps! Hemos pisado a alguien —advirtió Elena antes de que las dos mujeres se levantaran y observasen con ojo crítico los dos sanguinolentos tipos de pelo plateado que casi habían fundido con el asfalto a causa del impacto demoledor—. ¿Crees que les hemos hecho daño? —le preguntó a su "novia".

—No sé... Con eso de que ahora ya no salen puntos de daño cuando golpeas a los demás, ya no tengo nunca claro si hago daño o cuánto —admitió Shion.

—¿De dónde habéis salido vosotros? —quiso saber Reeve que, como la gran mayoría, tenía el tacto de usar el masculino para referirse a Tseng para no recordarle su desafortunada operación accidental de cambio de sexo.

—¡Valiente pregunta teniendo en cuenta que nos dejasteis tirados en el Cráter! —se indignó Elena—. ¡¿Qué os habría costado bajar a ver qué nos había pasado?!

—Perderme el principio de la telenovela —respondió Reno, resuelto.

—Sabíamos que estabais vivos y sanos —se excusó Zack—. Al menos eso decía el dispositivo ese que os ponían a los Turcos para controlar vuestras constantes vitales. Lástima que no tuviese también localizador, por cierto.

—¿Qué os pasó? —curioseó Reeve, intrigado—. Según la versión de Reno, porque Rude ya sabéis que es parco en palabras, se os había merendado un tomberi mientras buscabais el cuerpo de Jenova. Nosotros preferíamos pensar que la señal del dispositivo de constantes vitales era fiable y no que el tomberi los hubiese asimilado como suyos, pero la duda ahí estaba —indicó, restando valor a la excusa de Zack.

—¡¿Qué tomberi?! —saltó Elena, indignada—. ¡Como si un tomberi pudiera hacerme algo con su farolillo a mí, que no he derrotado un solo enemigo en toda mi vida!

—Pues es verdad, no había caído en el detalle —se dijo Reeve.

—Mujer, un afilado cuchillo para dar puñaladas siguen teniendo —le recordó Tseng.

—Con lo lentos que son andando, en la peli, que no te obliga a esperar quieto en tu posición todo el combate y no moverte hasta que acabe el turno el enemigo, es imposible que den a alguien —desdeñó la rubia.

—Cuando tienes razón, te la tengo que dar —admitió.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces? —se interesó Alfonsino que, por deformación profesional, estaba preparado y dispuesto a tomar notas de los detalles para poner al corriente a Sephiroth en cuanto lo solicitase. La mayoría del grupo de protagonistas, como les importaba un pimiento la vida y milagros de los Griegas, habían sacado un tablero de parchís y jugaban una partida en parejas. La única que escuchaba era Tifa y por mera educación. De hecho, aparte de ella, Reeve, Rude, Alfonsino y Zack solamente medio escuchaban Reno y Llanta, que tenían la mitad de la atención en la conversación y la otra mitad en admirar al objeto de su adoración. Ni siquiera Vincent, supuesto responsable como jefe de los Griegos que era, escuchaba, porque Yuffie le había pedido que fuera su pareja en la partida.

—Es muy simple de resumir —tomó la palabra Tseng por costumbre, como antiguo líder de los Turcos—: mientras buscábamos el cuerpo de Jenova por orden del Presidente, Elena perdió el equilibrio cuando recorríamos uno de los estrechos caminos que sobresalen de las paredes de la zona y me arrastró con ella en su caída libre hasta la zona más profunda, recóndita y oscura del Cráter. Como no había modo humano de salir de aquel agujero por nosotros mismos y se nos habían roto los comunicadores del castañazo que nos dimos contra el fondo, tuvimos que sobornar a una marmita con diez elixires para que nos prestara su PHS para pedir ayuda.

—Como en la peli ya no sirven los elementos... —apuntó Elena, para excusar el despilfarro—. Aunque los guardábamos con la esperanza de que nos sirvieran si en el futuro a los Creadores se les ocurría hacer una secuela en formato videojuego.

—Sed más realistas —intervino Zack—. Aunque la hicieran, no nos dejarían conservar ni el nivel. Nos obligarían a tirarlo todo a la basura y empezar de cero.

—Pues también es verdad —tuvo que admitir.

—Cuando nos prestó el PHS —retomó la narración Shion—, llamamos para pedir auxilio, pero los números de contacto de la empresa, absolutamente todos, redirigían a una operadora que solo ponía musiquita mientras chupaba el saldo que daba gusto. Afortunadamente soy de esos que pierden su tiempo, energía y memoria aprendiéndose todos los números de teléfono de su agenda, así que llamamos al PHS personal de Valentine, que se ve que se lo había dejado en casa de su suegra. Por suerte, ella amablemente se prestó a avisar a un grupo de Griegos que estaban de vacaciones de empresa en el parque de Wutai y, con el helicóptero que Shinrra tiene por si acaso allí, nos fueron a recoger. Como el helicóptero tuvo un pequeño percance cuando, regresando a Wutai para repostar, entró en la cabina un mosquito y Elena noqueó al piloto al intentar matar al bicho justo en el momento en que nos disponíamos a esquivar la montaña del Da–chao, no pudimos usarlo para regresar aquí. Afortunadamente, cuando los de Wutai nos recogieron de entre los escombros humeantes y nos llevaron a la ciudad, la amable señora nos dejó usar la nueva atracción estrella para venir: el SuperMegaUltraTrebuchet.

—Lo construimos para reemplazar la catapulta que Cloud autodestruyó —apuntó Yuffie, que al oír "Wutai" había conectado la antena—. Aunque Aerith se quejó y decía que tenía que pagarlo Cloud, como Sephiroth había prometido que devolvería de una pieza la atracción, financió la sustitución como disculpa.

—Todo esto es muy interesante... —mintió Reno—. Pero hay monstruos comiéndose al personal. ¿No deberíais hacer algo?

—¿Y tú? —se quejó Elena.

—Yo ya no soy más que un humilde vendedor de pastelitos y licores, no tengo por qué jugarme el pellejo por los demás.

—¿Y por qué sigues llevando el uniforme de Griego?

—Hey, yo solo llevo un traje chaqueta negro normal y corriente —se defendió—. Te recuerdo que soy un honrado y respetado empresario que tengo que mostrar la buena percha que tengo. No es mi culpa que los que crearon el grupo de los Turcos fueran tan poco originales con el uniforme.

—¡Aaaaaaargh! ¡Cucaracha! —gritaron Tifa y Cloud, al unísono, apartándose de un salto del tablero de parchís donde había aterrizado, haciendo uso de un microparacaidas, una cucaracha de Nibelheim con un hilo azul atado a una de sus patas como distintivo. En apenas unos instantes, empezaron a caer por la zona muchas más idénticas a ésta.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Zack, pálido, mientras los insectos empezaban a perseguir y apalear monstruos—. ¡Es el Comando Cuca! Sólo Seph en persona puede movilizar al Comando Cuca. ¡Eso significa que sabe la que se ha montado!

—Es difícil que no lo supiera con la de prensa que había cuando ha pasado lo de la estatua —razonó Alfonsino.

—¡Tenemos los días contados! —entraron en pánico Reeve, Zack y Cloud, conscientes de lo que Sephiroth y Aerith les harían como al llegar no encontrasen aquello milagrosamente solucionado, y sólo si la suerte había querido que ninguna cámara captara la presencia de Lilith y Jenova por la zona.

—¡Hay que cazar al tipo del pelo plateado y recuperar a Lilith y Jenova! —expuso Zack, apelando a su optimismo—. ¡Aún podemos fingir que sólo han roto un poco la ciudad y tapar lo del secuestro y fuga!

—Que vaya Cloud —corearon todos menos Tifa.

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó, alarmado—. ¡¿Por qué yo solo?! ¡Si somos muchísimos!

—Porque eres el prota —le recordaron.

—La gente espera ver un combate tuyo contra el antagonista, no vamos a ir nosotros a quitarte protagonismo —indicó Yuffie, deseosa de librarse del marrón de participar.

—Además, misteriosamente, aquí solo queda intacta tu moto para seguirlo.

—¡¿Y la nave de Cid?! —se quejó, señalándola mientras desde allí Manivela y Clavija saludaban a las cucas que aún seguían llegando.

—Tranquilo, nosotros te seguiremos con la nave —lo animó Zack al ver que Tifa iba a intervenir, probablemente para ofrecerse a acompañar al rubio—. Tú ve adelantándote.

—Pues yo paso —sentenció Reno, bostezando—. Creo que me voy a echarme una siesta y ya me despertáis cuando esto acabe.

—... —Rude prefirió no decir nada, lo veía capaz de dormir entre aquel griterío de terror y muerte.

—Elena y Shion deberían ir al hospital a que comprobemos que no tienen daños ocultos por el impacto —se dijo Alfonsino—. Si no me necesitáis para nada más, organizaré el ingreso y la llamada de la escolta necesaria para el traslado.

—¡Yo os acompañaré al hospital! —se apresuró a sumarse Reeve—. Que Cait Sith vaya en la nave por si me necesitáis para luchar.

—Cobarde... —rezongaron Barret, Yuffie y Cid.

—¡Yo me quedaré en Edge, a luchar con las cucas! —anunció Llanta, resuelta.

—¡¿QUÉ #&ç#&¬+)#¬&?! —saltó Cid.

—¡Una futura XOLDIER como yo debe luchar contra los monstruos para defender a los civiles! —sentenció, esgrimiendo la pata de una silla rota como arma.

—¡Tú te vuelves a la #&ç#&¬+ nave, tronch!

—¡No! ¡Yo quiero luchar! ¡No existe ninguna fuerza en el universo capaz de hacerme subir ahora a esa nave!

—Vaya, el PHS no responde... —se dijo Alfonsino—. Parece que los daños de la ciudad han interrumpido temporalmente las comunicaciones vía PHS en la zona de Edge. ¿Puedo ir a la nave con vosotros a ver si puedo usar el sistema de transmisión de la Shera para contactar con el Edificio Central de Shinrra en Midgar? —pidió a Cid, deseando que esa vena hinchada y mirada inyectada en sangre del piloto no tuviera que ver con él, ya que sólo había captado por las voces que discutía algo con su hija.

—¡Claro que puedes! —saltó al instante Llanta, con pose decidida—. ¡Alfonsino, mi amor, yo te escoltaré hasta allí para que llegues sano y salvo! —Luego se giró hacia su padre y añadió—: ¡Me voy a la nave! ¡No insistas, papá, seguro que las cucas se las apañan sin mí! ¡Soy necesaria aquí! —finalizó enganchándose a Alfonsino, quien empezó a rezar por su vida en silencio.

—¡#&ç#&¬+)#¬&!

—¡Genial, mi nuevo hermano se apunta! —saltó Zack, cogiendo del hombro a Alfonsino para alejarlo del peligro que suponía Cid en aquel momento—. ¡Vamos a la nave, que corre prisa! ¡Tú, Cloud, ya sabes lo que te toca!

—Jo... Todos los marrones siempre me tocan a mí —rezongó mientras se sentaba en la moto.

—¡Ten mucho cuidado, Cloud! —deseó Tifa—. ¡Y recuerda que estaremos cerca para cubrirte!

«Como que los guionistas nos van a dejar disparar los cañones para ayudarlo...», se dijeron los otros, pero prefirieron callárselo.

Cloud arrancó la moto y puso rumbo oeste, como Redypuchi le había indicado, para, medio minuto después, siguiendo los agujeros que los escupitajos de Jenova habían dejado en el asfalto, sorprenderse al alcanzar a Kadaj, que en todo ese rato sólo había recorrido dos manzanas.

—¡Devuélveme a Lilith y Jenova y te dejaré marcharte con esa cosa rara que llevas! —prometió Cloud, deseando ahorrarse el combate solo.

—¡Nunca entregaré a la Madre! —clamó, como un loco, antes de decidir hacer caso omiso a una señal de tráfico que cortaba el paso a una calle anunciando peligro y pasarle por encima, mandándola a volar contra Cloud que, de milagro, agachó la cabeza antes de que la placa de metal le saltase todos los dientes.

—¡Ten más cuidado!

Tras el grito empezó a perseguir como bien podía a Kadaj, pues Jenova, para divertirse, se dedicaba a arrojar escupitajos de ácido a Cloud cada vez que tenía que hacer una maniobra, a ver si lo tiraba de la moto. Lilith, no deseando ser menos, le tiró el mordedor con sabor a _Frrozen Haute Chocolate_ que cerca estuvo de arrancarle la cabeza al protagonista. No tanta suerte corrió el puente que, frente al duro impacto del mordedor contra su estructura, perdió buena parte de su extensión, imposibilitando la retirada de regreso al centro de Edge si es que los guionistas les hubieran querido dar la opción.

—¡#&!¬+#! —gritaba Cloud mientras aceleraba para que la destrucción del puente, que lo seguía de cerca, no lo pillase.

—_¡Jijiji! ¡Esa es mi nietecita! ¡Jijijiji!_ —celebraba Jenova, acompañada por las risas adorables de la criaturita.

La destrucción tuvo como colofón final una explosión cuando alcanzó un explosivo casero que a Rude se he había caído del helicóptero a mitad de la carretera cerrada al inicio de la peli, cuando volvía a Midgar desde el Cráter, y no habían bajado a recuperarlo porque Reno temía que le hiciera perderse el inicio de la telenovela. La onda expansiva lanzó la moto de Cloud por los aires con él a bordo con tanta fortuna que le fue a caer encima a Kadaj, que frenó el ataque de la ¿espada? de Cloud con su extraña arma de dos filos, aunque en realidad el rubio la había sacado por si tenía que clavarla a algún lado para no despeñarse. Sin mirar por donde iban, haciendo una batalla de miradas sin separar las hojas de sus armas, alcanzaron el final de la carretera cerrada por obras donde incautamente habían entrado y empezaron a derrapar por una empinada cuesta abajo llena de escombros que finalizaba en un barrio lleno de basura. Kadaj siguió tranquilamente, pero a Cloud se le caló la moto y casi se parte la crisma cuando un trozo de basura metálico lo frenó en seco rajándole la manga de la media gabardina. Cloud, con lágrimas en los ojos al ver que no podía desprender la tela del trozo de basura, tuvo que separarse de la manga larga y dejar al descubierto la cinta rosa que Tifa, hacía dos años, se había empeñado en que se pusieran todos los del grupo para realzar sus lazos de amistad tras la traición de Yuffie en Wutai y que tanta vergüenza le daba a Cloud mostrar, porque era admitir que iba a juego en accesorio con el amor de su vida (y con el resto de sus amigos, pero eso le importaba un cuerno).

Después de despedirse para siempre del andrajo, volvió a arrancar la moto y reemprendió su camino, siguiendo el sonido de las risas estridentes de Jenova.

«El caso es que esta zona me suena... —se decía Cloud cuando un grito desgarrado en la distancia que transmitía un profundo dolor y sentimiento de pérdida se dejó oír a kilómetros a la redonda—. ¿Qué día...? ¡Anda, si es la iglesia de los suburbios del sector 5! ¿Cuándo hemos llegado a Midgar? —se planteó, extrañado—. ¡Da igual! ¡El grito viene de ahí!».

Aunque se suponía que buscaba al antagonista de la película, se asomó a intentar consolar a la pobre alma rota que había emitido semejante lamento y, sorprendido, descubrió a Kadaj llorando a moco tendido mientras repetía "¡Madre! ¡Madre!" y abrazaba una muñeca hinchable sin cabeza a la que, al despegársele un poco el parche con tanto ajetreo en moto, se le había escapado todo el aire y se había convertido en una masa informe azul de plástico barato.

—Eh... ¿siento tu pérdida? —sugirió Cloud. Como a él nunca nadie lo había consolado por la muerte de su padre–madre, no sabía qué se decía en estos casos.

Jenova se retorcía de risa por el suelo y arrancaba flores al mismo tiempo, que ella nunca perdía oportunidad para hacer el mayor mal posible. Lilith, como de costumbre, lloraba para competir con Kadaj por el protagonismo.

—¡Túuuu! ¡Todo es culpa tuya! —decidió arbitrariamente Kadaj, empezando a arrojar contra Cloud, que aún seguía sobre su moto en la entrada de la iglesia, rayos verdes que creaba gracias a su materia gris metalizado.

—¡Hey! ¡¿A qué viene eso?! ¡No pises mis flores! —exclamaba mientras, como podía, esquivaba los rayos. Uno de estos impactó en un pilar de la iglesia que empezó a caer de lado. Kadaj decidió recorrerlo por encima con su moto para alcanzar un lugar más alto, desde el que poder apuntar mejor a la hora de disparar su magia contra Cloud quien, haciendo alarde de su inteligencia habitual, sintió la necesidad de arriesgar estúpidamente la vida pasando por debajo del pilar en cuestión justo antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo—. ¡Deja de romper cosas, que Aerith me has hará pagar a mí! ¡Arrgh! —exclamó cuando lo arrojó de su moto uno de los rayos verdes que, con muy mala leche, le lanzaba Kadaj desde encima de otro pilar inclinado. El impacto de la magia también hizo un agujero en el suelo del que, de pronto, empezó a surgir un chorro de agua, a lo geiser, que hacía parecer que llovía dentro de la iglesia y en pocos segundos creó un enorme charco que cubría por las rodillas—. ¡Hala! ¡Ya te has cargado la cañería! ¡A ver quién es el guapo que se hace cargo de la factura del fontanero, que seguro que se empeña en cambiarlas todas con cualquier excusa!

—¡Socorro! ¡Que no sé nadar! —entró en pánico Kadaj, cubriéndose de las gotitas que le llovían como si fueran ácido corrosivo, mientras Lilith presumía de su técnica de crol, de espaldas y mariposa en la piscina improvisada—. ¡Sálvese quien pueda! —chilló antes de salir disparado hacia la puerta principal y que sólo los ágiles reflejos de Jenova permitieran a la rubia cabeza mutante recuperar en un tentáculo a su nieta y clavarse con los dientes a la moto de Kadaj cuando pasó cerca, camino al exterior.

—¡Esperad! —exigió Cloud intentando sacar del charco su vehículo.

Dándolo por imposible, decidió seguir a pata, pensando excusas que dar a sus compañeros cuando le reprocharan haber perdido a su objetivo, pero, para su sorpresa, cuando caminó un poco más allá de la iglesia, sumergiéndose en los reconstruidos suburbios del sector cinco, que no eran más que un gran basurero de ruinas de metal, se encontró con que Kadaj lo esperaba sentado en lo alto de una montaña de piedra y metal.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se quejó Cloud, cansado y sintiendo que necesitaba un par de duchas por lo menos del polvo que acumulaba.

—¡Nunca podrás detenerme! —clamaba Kadaj—. ¡¿Qué más da que sea una marioneta de la Madre?! ¡Tú también lo fuiste!

—¡Oye, sin faltar!

Cuando Kadaj iba a seguir con sus tonterías, él y Cloud estuvieron apunto de compartir un infarto al aparecer de la nada, casi a ras de suelo, la nave voladora nueva de Cid, la Shera.

—¿Cómo ha llegado tan lejos en menos de un día? —se admiró Cloud al reconocerla.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Interior de la Shera

—¡Suelta el #&!¬+# acelerador, tronch! —chilló Cid, arrancando de los mandos a Zack.

—¡Es que me iba a dar un ataque de nervios con esa velocidad de risa que llevábamos!

—¡Pues si no te gusta cómo piloto, baja tu +##& culo a tierra y ve andando!

—Seguro que llegaba antes a los sitios —susurró por lo bajo Yuffie.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Que mirad qué bonita es mi Materia Negra! —la mostró, reluciente como siempre la tenía—. ¿Habéis notado que por algún milagro misterioso no estoy verde y vomitando por una ventana? ¡La peli me ha curado de mis nauseas patológicas sobre vehículos!

—La moqueta lo agradece, sí —murmuró Barret, con desdén.

—Curiosa elección para el suelo de una nave, por cierto —observó Redypuchi.

—¡Pues procura no estropearla con tus #&+# uñas, tronch!

—¿No deberíamos aterrizar para ir a ayudar a Cloud ahora que ya no están en moto? —sugirió Tifa.

—¡Aquí no aterriza nadie! —negó Cid—. ¡Si queréis bajar al #&¬+ suelo, saltáis!

—Dejemos que luche solo —aconsejó Vincent, sabiamente.

—¿Y eso por qué? —se extrañó Tifa.

—Las personas tenemos que solventar por nosotros mismos y sin ayuda nuestras cuentas pendientes personales —opinó el oscuro personaje.

—Ah, ¿que Cloud lo conoce de algo de antes? —se extrañó Redypuchi.

—Kadaj es un residuo de la consciencia del cuerpo de Jenova, en el Cráter, que deseaba tener un hijo pérfido y manejable —siguió explicando Vincent lo que ni él sabía.

—¡¿Que qué?!

—Una encarnación de lo que Sephiroth pudo ser —intentó aclarar.

—¡¿Que que qué?!

—Esto... ¿y Cloud sabe eso... lo que sea que sea eso? —preguntó Tifa, por preguntar.

—Sí, seguro.

—Vale... pues dejémoslo luchar solo... supongo —aceptó la morena, que seguía sin entenderlo, como cualquiera de los que lo habían escuchado.

—Yo no lo he pillado —confesó Yuffie, que no temía quedar de cateta.

—Que es cosa de hombres, tronch —inventó Cid.

—¡¿Quéeeee?! ¡Sexista! ¡¿Quién te dice que ese Kadaj es un hombre y no un pansexual o un demisexual o un intersexual?!

La expresión de trasconejados de todos habló por sí misma de su gran ignorancia general en temas tan importantes para el funcionamiento del universo como aquel.

—¡Nada, nada, que curre Cloud solo, que para algo es el prota! —retomó Barret el tema inicial desde lo último que había entendido—. Nosotros lo apoyaremos moralmente desde aquí.

—¿Hago palomitas? —sugirió Manivela, entusiasmada.

—¡Qué gran idea! —aplaudió la mayoría.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Zona antigua de Midgar, ruinas de los suburbios del sector 5

—¡¿Por qué no bajan a ayudarme y, en lugar de eso, ganan altura?! —se quejó Cloud, mirando la nave de reojo mientras aguantaba como podía los envites de su enemigo, parándolo con su ¿espada? y un cacho de metal del paisaje que había cogido con la otra mano como arma de apoyo.

Jenova y Lilith se habían quedado en el suelo por el momento, jugando a partir piedras con la guadaña de la niña. Porque, sí, Jenova había traído la de adamantita, sólo ella sabía dónde, para sustituir la de gomaespuma.

—¡Muereeeeee! —gritaba Kadaj, que aún se negaba a soltar la muñeca hinchable pinchada, que colgaba de su mano izquierda cuando, accidentalmente, en su carrera por los tejados medio derruidos de los suburbios, pisó una de las piernas de ésta y resbaló hasta quedar colgando, de pura chiripa, de un saliente, cogido con una mano después de soltar la espada. Cualquier persona normal habría soltado la muñeca de plástico para cogerse con las dos manos, o incluso sólo habría soltado la muñeca y habría conservado la espada, pero todos sabemos que Kadaj tenía menos de normal que de persona.

—¿Me vas a decir que no puedes subir de ahí? —se asombró Cloud, plantado justo al borde del abismo, mirándolo colgar. Podría arrodillarse y ayudarlo, pero no le apetecía doblar el espinazo innecesariamente, llevaba un día y pico muy duro después de un viaje en bicicleta de días para hacer el dichoso recado de Aerith—. Con los saltos que damos en esta peli, que casi parece que volamos.

—¡No me cogerás con vida! —chilló, enloquecido, antes de dar un salto suicida hacia atrás para empezar a caer al vacío, eso sí, tan a cámara lenta que parecía que levitaba, todo sin soltar la muñeca y ante la cara de pasmado de Cloud.

—¡¿Pero qué hacesaaaaaaaaahhhhh?! —gritó Cloud cuando, al ir a asomarse un poco más para verlo alejarse, resbaló del borde y cayó en picado hasta que alcanzó a Kadaj, porque él no iba en cámara lenta, lo arrolló y los dos continuaron unidos el descenso hasta que se estamparon contra el suelo—. Ouch... —gimió, incorporándose. Como buen protagonista, no se había roto ni una uña—. ¿Estás bien, ti...? ¿Eh? —lo buscó con la mirada, pues juraría que Kadaj había caído bajo él, pero allí sólo había un cráter en el metal donde se había estrellado—. ¿Dónde...?

Lo encontró no muy lejos. En lo que Cloud había tardado en levantarse, Kadaj había extendido cuatro mamparas de modo que hacían un cubículo cerrado en su interior, a lo cambiador cutre improvisado de tienda de mercadillo, y se lo oía trajinar dentro y maldecir cuando se daba codazos contra los estrechos muros que él mismo había creado.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —insistió Cloud, que aún no había pillado absolutamente nada de aquel personaje, desde su personalidad hasta su motivación. Y porque los Creadores de la película se habían molestado en suministrarle artificialmente el conocimiento de cómo se llamaba que, si no, ni eso sabría.

—Ahora mismo lo verás... —prometía Kadaj, intrigando a todos los testigos, tanto a los que había en la nave, que admiraban los sucesos en la pantalla panorámica con _zoom_ de la Shera, como a Jenova, Lilith y Cloud—. Te enseñaré mi Reunión... Te vas a cagar... Lo vas a flipar en colores y en blanco y negro...

—Que sí, que sí... Ya será menos —desdeñó.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para lo que encontró cuando al fin Kadaj dejó caer las mamparas. Por primera vez en la historia, todos los personajes —Jenova incluida— se habían quedado sin palabras de forma simultanea. Incluso la música había dejado de sonar del pasmo, por lo que se oyó a la perfección el sonidito de la cámara del PHS de Yuffie al sacar una foto del momento sin pensar, pues su instinto la instaba a buscar material para futuros chantajes aunque su cerebro estuviera momentáneamente desconectado.

—¡Muahahahaha! —rió ¿Kadaj? esforzándose en usar una voz más grave—. ¿A que ésta no te la esperabas?

"Ésta" era que Kadaj se había untado el cuerpo con crema bronceadora para ganar un par de tonos de piel, se había enfundado un disfraz del uniforme de Sephiroth de tela de rasete, de esos que vendían en el todo a 100 gils para los fans frikis, se había clavado a la cabeza una larga peluca plateada de pelo sintético que intentaba —en vano— simular el peinado del antiguo General de SOLDIER y bien podría haberse confundido con un montón de espumillón para el árbol de navidad, y esgrimía una de esas réplicas de la Masamune que se podían ganar en el _Speed Square_ del Gold Saucer. Había empleado tanto mimo y tanta dedicación a su "transformación" que, en un intento de emular los ojos rasgados de Sephiroth, se había pegado celo en los extremos para estirárselos hacia los lados todo lo posible, aunque eso se los encogía y dificultaba su visión. Ningún problema para alguien acostumbrado a tener una cortina de pelo en la cara, en todo caso lo cegaba un poco tanta luz al no tenerla ahora. La muñeca hinchable, por cierto, había desaparecido, no se sabía bien dónde.

—¿Q–q–q–q...? —intentaba decir Cloud.

—¡Sabía que te impresionaría al transformarme en tu archienemigo: Sephiroth! ¡Muahahahahaha!

—_Aaaaaaaah..._ —emitió Jenova, al fin entendiéndolo. Ni ella ni Lilith habían pillado hasta entonces a quién intentaba simular—. _¡Magia! ¡Se ha transformado! ¡Jijijiji!_ —fingió que se lo creía antes de sacar de la nada un reproductor de música y poner en _repeat_ el tema _One Winged Angel_ que Aerith había mandado componer para Sephiroth—. _¡Mucho mejor! ¡Duro con él, hijito! ¡Cuento contigo! ¡Jijijiji!_

—¡Gracias, Madre! —agradeció Kadaj, intentando derramar una lágrima, pero el celo estirando sus ojos no dejaba trabajar a sus lagrimales.

El que también tenía ganas de llorar, pero por el horror que presenciaba, era el Planeta, que llenó el cielo de nubarrones negros para que hicieran juego con su estado de ánimo.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Interior de la Shera

—Mira que he visto cosas ridículas, pero ésta las supera a todas —se admiró Zack, y ya tenía valor la afirmación viniendo del hombre que se había casado con Elmyra.

Mientras, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith y Yuffie se retorcían por el suelo de la risa, casi soltando espuma por la boca. Redypuchi y Tifa aún intentaban recuperarse después del duro golpe a su sensibilidad, Clavija manejaba la nave para que no se estrellara, Manivela se limaba las uñas y Llanta aprovechaba que su padre estaba distraído para coquetear de modo descarado con Alfonsino, que le reía las gracias a la niña, encontrándola entrañable, sin sospechar lo que el futuro les deparaba.

Vincent miraba al infinito.

—¡Oh! Parece que Cloud al fin reacciona —se animó Zack, captando la atención de la mayoría, que decidió seguir los acontecimientos en la pantalla dentro de lo que eran capaces dado su estado actual.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Zona antigua de Midgar, ruinas de los suburbios del sector 5

—¿Que has dicho que eres qué? —exigió saber Cloud, negándose a aceptar lo que había llegado a sus oídos.

—¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Soy la reencarnación de Sephiroth!

—¡Blasfemo! —acusó en un grito que hizo vibrar todos los cristales de metros a la redonda—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mancillar el nombre del Gran Sephiroth con semejante abominación?! —acusó, olvidando convenientemente que ese gran Sephiroth había prendido fuego accidentalmente a su pueblo natal, Nibelheim, con todos sus habitantes dentro—. ¡Este gran insulto tiene que ser lavado con sangre! ¡Gruoaaargh! —rugió antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo, arma en mano.

Los dos contendientes iniciaron una épica batalla en la que hicieron alarde de todas sus habilidades y su técnica. Cloud había mejorado visiblemente desde que acabó el juego, pero ¿Kadaj? no se defendía nada mal y la espada, por muy falsa que fuera, cortaba como la que más. Juntos, dándose de palos hasta en el carné de identidad, que ¿Kadaj? sí tenía, como antagonista principal que se precie, invadieron un par de edificios y los dejaron aún más destrozados de lo que estaban, espantaron a un grupo de gatos que disputaban virilmente su derecho a entrarle a las gatas del barrio, fueron picoteados por una bandada de cuervos a los que estropearon sus nidos, pisotearon unos cuantos coches aparcados y torcieron otras tantas señales de tráfico. La batalla estaba muy igualada. Protagonizaban una pelea de gatas en las alturas, en uno de esos saltos imposibles de decenas de metros en los que luego quedaban suspendidos levitando un rato, cuando, al girar ¿Kadaj? en una pirueta y meterle todo el espumillón plateado en la boca a Cloud, que casi se ahoga en el acto, ¿Kadaj? vio su oportunidad de sacar ventaja golpeando con saña al rubio en su dura y puntiaguda cabeza. El efecto del castañazo fue inmediato: salió disparado en picado hasta estrellarse contra el duro suelo. Allí se quedó tirado Cloud, hecho un cisco por exigencias del guión, aunque había salido ileso de cientos de caídas igual o más mortales.

—Argh... —gemía, con casi todos los huesos fracturados o rotos, mientras se arrastraba por los suelos y luchaba para recuperar lo que quedaba de su ¿espada?—. No puedo con mi alma... Una poción X, por caridad... —suplicaba, olvidando que en la peli no servían aquellos remedios milagrosos.

—¡Muahahahahaha! —se regocijaba ¿Kadaj?—. ¡Y ahora te remataré con mi picado mortal! —anunció antes de lanzarse contra su rival desde el cielo con la espada por delante.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Interior de la Shera

—Qué negro lo veo... —se decía Redypuchi.

—¡Oh, no, Cloud! ¡Sé fuerte! —suplicaba Tifa, aunque, evidentemente, el rubio no la oía.

—¡Cachis! Ya ha tardado treinta segundos de más en apalizarlo, he perdido otra apuesta —se quejó Barret, revisando el tablón con Yuffie.

—¡Vamos, baja más rápido, que como tardes veinte segundos más en rematarlo pierdo yo también! —animaba a ¿Kadaj? Reeve.

—¡Nooo, aguanta un poco más, tío Cloud! —suplicaba Manivela, que le había dado cinco minutos más antes de perder.

Sólo Llanta y Zack habían apostado por su victoria, igual que sólo Alfonsino, Redypuchi, Tifa y Vincent no habían participado de la porra. Este último porque seguía mirando al infinito mientras recordaba los pícnics que hacía en Nibelheim con Lucrecia. Comer sus sándwitches era incluso más doloroso que los efectos secundarios de ser CAOS.

—¡Maldita sea! Tengo que hacer algo —se dijo Zack, que veía peligrar sus gils, mientras sacaba el PHS y marcaba el nuevo número de Cloud, obtenido cuando el rubio se compró en la tienda de telefonía de Junon una tarjeta con saldo para el PHS que Zack le había reglado.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Zona antigua de Midgar, ruinas de los suburbios del sector 5

Una musiquita estridente y molesta captó la atención de Cloud que se retorció en el suelo para buscar su origen hasta que lo vio a su lado: era el PHS que le había regalado Zack en los alrededores de la Capital Olvidada. Como coger una llamada no gastaba saldo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer aparte de escupir sangre, pensó que no perdía nada descolgando. Con suerte era un comercial de telefonía y al menos podía darse el gusto de hacerle perder su tiempo para nada antes de morir. Pensado esto, hizo un esfuerzo titánico para darle a la pantallita con el único dedo que no tenía roto.

—¿Q–quién? —indagó.

—'¡Cloud! ¡Soy yo, Zack!'.

—Zack... Me has llamado para despedirte de mí antes de que muera, qué buen amigo... —dijo con una lagrimita de emoción al pensar que alguien sobre el Planeta era capaz de gastar saldo por él.

—'¡Déjate de tonterías, que aquí no va a morir nadie! ¡¿Es que acaso piensas rendirte?! ¡Yo no me rendiría si estuviera en tu lugar! ¡¿Qué son unos cuantos huesos rotos y un par de órganos reventados?! ¡Tienes que defender tu honor como miembro de la antigua SOLDIER!... No, espera, que nunca llegaste a entrar en SOLDIER... —recordó de pronto—. ¡Bueno, borra eso último, que lo que cuenta es el sentimiento!' —intentó arreglarlo, a la desesperada.

—Es cierto... —empezó a decir Cloud, retorciendo el cuerpo para recolocar los cachos de hueso en su lugar—, ¿cómo he podido olvidarlo?... —se dijo, consiguiendo ponerse a gatas y coger la empuñadura de su ¿espada?—. Yo... yo... —se decía, luchando contra la lógica hasta lograr incorporarse y quedar en pie—. ¡Yo pude estar en SOLDIER! —gritó dando un salto imposible y estampándole toda la ¿espada? en la jeta a ¿Kadaj? cuando lo encontró en su camino. El impacto demoledor propulsó al antagonista en dirección contraria con tal fuerza, nacida de la pasión de Cloud por SOLDIER, que sacó del Planeta al falso Sephiroth. Una vez alcanzada la órbita, se estrelló contra un satélite de Shinrra, rebotó contra él y regresó al Planeta para finalmente aterrizar de cabeza contra las baldosas del suelo frente a la iglesia del sector 5, donde Cloud ya lo esperaba.

El viaje por el espacio había hecho perder la peluca de espumillón a Kadaj, cuyo disfraz se había calcinado al entrar en la atmósfera de regreso al Planeta, de modo que, ¿como era lógico?, volvía a estar vestido como antes del _cosplay_.

—Argh... argh... —emitía desde el suelo, destrozado—. Ten... tengo que... la Madre... argh... argh...

—Tío, déjalo ya, que me vas a dar hasta penita —dijo Cloud, que mucha pena mucha pena, pero no se acercaba a ayudarlo a levantarse, no fuera una trampa. Sospechaba que había ganado, más que nada porque Jenova había apagado el reproductor de música, pero no estaba seguro al no haber sonado la música de victoria tampoco.

—Aquí uno no se puede tomar unas vacaciones tranquilo —sonó una voz poderosa que sobrecogió a casi todos los presentes, tanto en el suelo como en la nave. Cuando Cloud alzó la mirada del cuerpo sanguinolento de Kadaj, se encontró con dos figuras dignas de temer: la de un alto hombre de largos cabellos plateados y ojos rasgados de color verde brillante antinatural y la de una mujer de trenzados cabellos castaños y ojos también verdes, aunque de un tono más normal. Ambos, curiosamente, pese a venir de Costa del Sol, vestían como siempre: él con su gabardina, pantalones, guantes y botas negros y ella con su vestido largo rosa y una réplica de la chaqueta roja que Yuffie le robó y vendió en Wutai. Cabía señalar que en el caso de la cetra su atuendo era idéntico menos en el material y nivel de deterioro, ya que ahora el vestido estaba confeccionado con las telas más caras, suaves y hermosas del mercado.

—Se–Se–Se... A–A–A... —tartamudeaba Cloud, aterrado.

—¿Y esto que hay aquí tirado qué es? —se dijo la cetra, plantándose ante el cuerpo maltratado de Kadaj—. Tú, lo que seas, ¿aún respiras? Estas ensuciando la entrada de mi iglesia con tu sangre.

—Madre... ¿eres tú?... —preguntó él, medio ciego en parte por la pérdida de sangre, en parte porque aún conservaba el celo en el borde de los ojos.

—¡¿Qué me has llamado?! —se indignó Aerith, sintiéndose profundamente agraviada—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que yo, que sólo tengo 24 magníficas y floridas primaveras, soy tan vieja como para tener un hijo de tu edad?! ¡Yo, la mujer más hermosa y mejor conservada del Planeta! ¡Purga tu crimen! —exigía mientras lo pisoteaba con saña con sus enormes y pesadas botas.

—¡Aerith! ¡Contrólate! —pidió Sephiroth mientras corría a contenerla. Sin embargo, no llegó a tiempo pues, cuando logró cogerla de los brazos, con intención de hacerla retroceder, Kadaj ya se había empezado a volatilizar, convertido en luces verdes que anunciaban que regresaba al Planeta tras tan horrible muerte—. Hala, ya lo has matado.

—Yo sólo he acabado de un modo rápido y piadoso con su terrible agonía —se disculpó con su mejor expresión de "no he roto un plato en mi vida", logrando que su marido enarcara una ceja en un gesto que respondía: "¿a quién pretendes engañar?". No obstante, la mayoría de la tripulación de la Shera, que espiaban desde la seguridad de la lejanía sin atreverse a hacer notar su presencia, la creyeron como unos pardillos.

—¿Alguien va a explicarme de qué va todo esto? —exigió Sephiroth a Cloud y Jenova, desechando el asunto del asesinato de Kadaj. Ya estaba acostumbrado, en gran parte gracias a su infancia con Hojo, a ver muertes horribles e injustas; una más ni lo inmutaba.

—Pu–pues... —empezó Cloud, tragando saliva.

—¡Papi! —llamó Lilith, acomodada sobre un cojín abandonado en el suelo y misteriosamente limpio, mientras agitaba de forma adorable su guadaña de gomaespuma después de ocultar sabiamente la de adamantita antes de que el ex general de SOLDIER la viera.

—Lilith —pronunció él, con tono firme, dirigiendo la mirada a su hija—, no me pongas esa carita de angelito que, desde que vimos por la televisión lo de la estatua, conecté la cámara privada y secreta que hay en tus pendientes y he estado viendo lo que hacíais. —Sus palabras hicieron palidecer a todos al saber que, cómo mínimo, habían visto el viaje en moto, si no también el salto desde el rascacielos en construcción—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, Lilith, que no debes irte con extraños, y menos si son amigos de tu abuela? —reprendió. La niña, en un intento de ablandarle el corazón, ya que su padre al menos sí tenía, no como su madre, hizo un pucherón y acumuló dos lagrimitas en los bordes de sus enormes y antinaturalmente verdes y brillantes ojitos—. No me hagas pucheros, que nos conocemos —le advirtió Sephiroth, superando aquel ataque igual que, dos años atrás, logró la hazaña de resistir _esa mirada_, la más poderosa arma de Tifa.

Lilith, visto su fracaso estrepitoso, instantáneamente dejó de lloriquear e hinchó los mofletes, fastidiada. Su padre era la única persona del mundo a la que aún no conseguía manipular con sus chantajes emocionales o miradas asesinas. ¡Incluso con su madre le funcionaban a veces! No porque la conmoviera, claro, sino porque la cetra se sentía identificada y orgullosa de su niñita y eso la inclinaba a concederle los caprichos mientras que no se opusieran a los suyos.

—Oh, vamos, Sephi... —intercedió Aerith, como tantas otras veces, mientras recogía a su princesita del cojín para quedársela en brazos y abrazarla—. No seas tan duro con ella. Sólo estaba jugando.

—Tú sigue malcriándola y ya verás cuando sea adolescente... —dejó caer Sephiroth, el único padre del universo que en vez de sentir ansias asesinas al pensar en los futuros pretendientes de su hijita sentía compasión.

—No parecéis muy enfadados —se atrevió a intervenir Cloud, demostrando una vez más que no sabía lo que le convenía en la vida.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —clamó Aerith, dedicándole una mirada que le recordó peligrosamente a la que tenía en su pesadilla del campo florido—. ¡Por supuesto que lo estamos! ¡Nos vamos a relajarnos unos días y nos destrozáis Edge! ¡Pienso cobrarme de vuestros bolsillos la reconstrucción de la ciudad y, sobre todo, la de mi maravillosa estatua, del de todos! —especificó por si los de la nave creían que se iban a librar.

—Alfonsino y las niñas no tienen la culpa... —le recordó Sephiroth.

—¡Bueno, menos del de ellos! —accedió. Alfonsino le era muy útil y ya se ocuparía de añadir un extra a la deuda de Cid para simbolizar a sus hijas.

—¡Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada! ¡Han sido esos tres locos frikis que decían ser hijos de Jenova y hermanos de Sephiroth y míos!

—Te veo un futuro muy prometedor como becario–esclavo... —murmuró Aerith, acojonando, más si era posible, al protagonista, que ya se veía famélico y desaliñado, encadenado a una mesa y enterrado en documentos que nunca acabaría de rellenar, en el hipotético caso de que su casi analfabetismo le permitiese intentarlo.

—Amor, recuerda que abolí la existencia de esa categoría de empleado en pos a un trato digno para los trabajadores —señaló Sephiroth.

—¡Pues deberías volver a crear ese empleo tan enriquecedor, que hay demasiado inútil en paro!

—Ya lo pensaré —sentenció, que venía a querer decir "ni de coña" sin dejar en evidencia a su mujer ante el resto—. Ahora volvamos a casa a arreglar las cosas.

—¿Y ya está? —se atrevió a decir Cloud, arrancando exclamaciones que no oía de sus compañeros desde la nave, que temían que el rubio aún lograse que Sephiroth, quien afortunadamente se había tomado aquello con condescendencia, también se enfadara—. ¿Todos a casa y a seguir como si nada? No sé por qué, pero pensé que tal vez, ¡qué sé yo!, podría llover agua mágica que curara el Geostigma gracias a mi gloriosa batalla. Para curar a Denzel y tal.

—Sí, es una lástima que todavía no sepamos nada sobre cómo solucionar eso —admitió Sephiroth.

—¡Oh! Sephi, ¿olvidé decirte que había encontrado la cura? —preguntó Aerith con su sonrisa más inocente.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron todos, Jenova incluida, menos Lilith, a la que le importaba un comino, y Sephiroth que, acostumbrado a que el bien de los demás fuera la última prioridad para su mujer, no lo encontró extraño y sólo respondió:

—Me temo que sí.

—¡Pues sí, eso hice! —declaró, con orgullo—. Estaba claro que una mujer tan inteligente y maravillosa como yo, con un vínculo irrompible con el Planeta —mintió, ya que su vínculo estaba más que roto desde que negoció con este para no ir a la Tierra Prometida al morir—, era la única capaz de hallar la cura para la peor y más incurable enfermedad de la historia de los Final Fantasy. La cura son... —hizo una pausa dramática, para disfrutar de su momento de protagonismo extremo—: ¡las lágrimas de Lilith!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Pero si se echa a llorar a la mínima, para llamar la atención! —añadió Zack, por megafonía—. ¡¿Cómo no lo sabíamos ya?!

—¿Y cómo has descubierto eso? —murmuró Sephiroth, con una ceja enarcada, decidiendo ignorar el comentario del moreno en honor a la amistad que los unía.

—¡Fue un accidente! —quiso Aerith dejarle bien claro que no había estado experimentando con su hijita, aunque eso le quitase todo el mérito por el hallazgo que instantes antes se había atribuido. A Sephiroth no le habría hecho ninguna gracia dada su experiencia personal, cedido a un proyecto con células de Jenova antes de nacer por su propia madre y criado por Hojo de experimento en experimento—. ¿Recuerdas esa chica con Geostigma que contraté, porque reduce impuestos, después de que me jurases mil veces que lo suyo no era contagioso? Pues estaba yo en la piscina con la niña, enseñándole a desatarse nudos marineros sumergida en el agua con piedras atadas, por si a algún imbécil se le ocurre hacérselo alguna vez —gruñó antes de que ambos le dedicaran una mala mirada a Cloud y, cuando comprobaron que estaba a punto de correr por su vida, regresaron a su conversación, desentendiéndose del protagonista—, cuando la chica se acercó a informarme de que había acabado de sacar brillo a mi estatua de platino del jardín. Entonces Jenova, que estaba echando ácido en el respaldo de las tumbonas, la vio y le hizo un placaje que la tiró al agua en la parte más profunda, la de 30 metros. Casi se ahoga, ya sabes que no sabe nadar y nosotras estábamos demasiado ocupadas riéndonos como para sacarla, pero por suerte tu gran molbol lo encontró divertido y la sacó con un tentáculo para jugar con ella a los malabares. Cuando nos cansamos de reír y se la arrancamos de los dientes para que siguiera limpiando y le quitamos los estados alterados, ¡descubrimos que no tenía ni una roncha negra! ¡Se había curado! Yo sabía que no era gracias a Segismunda —especificó, refiriéndose al gran molbol al que Sephiroth había bautizado así cuando la adoptó de mascota, recién salida de su semilla venenosa— porque no era la primera vez que Segismunda jugaba con ella y la llenaba de babas y demás fluidos venenosos. Y, claro, la única diferencia entre la piscina ese día y los otros en los que Jenova la ha lanzado dentro y te ha tocado sacarla a ti es que Lilith había llorado dentro.

—¿Y por qué había llorado? —exigió saber, como si que te ataran a la cintura unas piedras y te sumergieran no fuera razón suficiente. Cloud, sin embargo, ni se lo planteó, ya no lo sorprendía casi nada que viniera de ellos dos.

—Porque quería que yo también me pusiera las piedras para ir conjuntadas, pero a mí eso me da yuyu _no sé por qué_ —finalizó con suma ironía y una nueva mirada asesina a Cloud—. Luego hice unas pruebas para confirmar mi teoría y me dieron la razón. ¡Son sus lágrimas! Con las mías no sirve, ni tampoco con las tuyas. Ni mezclándolas.

—¿Cuándo has logrado lágrimas mías? —preguntó, extrañado e intrigado.

—Cuando te propuse, para recordar viejos tiempos, volver a ver la maratón de pelis trágicas que Hojo nos hizo ver en la infancia.

—Eres el mal... —murmuró con resentimiento, eso sí, todo dirigido a Hojo, allá donde estuviera.

—He pensado que podemos llenar una piscina o algo de agua, hacer que suelte un par de lagrimitas dentro y así tendremos un método para curar a la gente —añadió Aerith, momento en el que Lilith, en total desacuerdo con el plan, saltó de los brazos de su madre, donde hasta el momento había estado cómodamente acurrucada, a los de su padre, buscando protección.

—No sé si quiero hacer llorar a mi princesa sólo para curar una enfermedad terminal que sufre la mitad de la antigua población de Midgar... —se dijo Sephiroth, contemplando a la adorable niña que tenía en sus brazos dirigiéndole una mirada brillante y suplicante. Una cosa era que no lo conmoviera cuando intentaba salirse con la suya y otra que no consiguiera apelar a su instinto de protección.

—¡Si para eso sólo tienes que negarle cualquier capricho! —se oyó a Zack.

—¡Piensa en el dinero que podríamos sacar si les cobramos por bañarse! —añadió la cetra.

—Aerith... —empezó Sephiroth, con voz de advertencia—. No vamos a cobrar a nadie por eso.

—¡¿Entonces harás llorar a mi chiquitina gratis?! —exclamó, fingiendo horror.

—¡Por favor, Sephiroth! —suplicó Cloud, sabiendo que era más fácil conmoverlo a él que a Aerith, más que nada porque a ella era imposible—. ¡Pagaré si hace falta...! ¡Aunque tenga que ser becario–esclavo!

—Esto va a ser muy doloroso, pero supongo que es lo correcto... —se dijo el ex general de SOLDIER, traicionando la confianza que su hija había depositado en él sólo por curar decenas de vidas, algo que la niña se apuntó para hacérselo pagar cuando creciera, procurando hacer lo contrario de lo que él quisiera, aunque en realidad habría sido así de todos modos aunque la hubiera apoyado.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Edge, Séptimo Cielo

—¡Denzel! ¡¿Cuánto crees que aguantará la puerta?! —preguntaba Marlene al chico mientras fabricaba cócteles molotov a toda velocidad para defenderse de los niños zombi que intentaban echar abajo la puerta.

—¡No, mucho! —evaluó él, asomándose a una de las ventanas a distancia prudencial para que no lo alcanzaran entre los barrotes que por suerte tenían y contra los que los zombis sólo habían logrado partirse los dientes intentando romperlos—. ¡Desde que misteriosamente han desaparecido los monstruos lobo, cada vez hay más niños zombi por la zona! Deberíamos dejarlos entrar y quemar el local con ellos dentro.

—¡¿Y nosotros qué?! —le recordó por enésima vez el pequeño fallo de su plan pirómano.

—¡Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer! —clamó usando una de las frases favoritas de Cid.

—¡Claro, tú bien puedes animarnos a suicidarnos, como te morirás igualmente de forma atroz por tu enfermedad...! —recordó la niña sin atisbo de piedad—. ¡Además, yo soy una mujer!

La estúpida discusión entró en pausa cuando el sonido del tono del teléfono del local empezó a hacerse oír sobre los ruidos de los zombis y sus gritos.

—¡Coge tú, que yo tengo las manos ocupadas! —le recordó Marlene abriendo otra botella de alcohol para vaciarla en la pila y usarla de recipiente de bomba casera sin tener en consideración el destrozo económico que le estaba haciendo a Tifa.

—Vale —accedió con tranquilidad, porque responder al teléfono, pese a que el 99% de probabilidades dicta que será un comercial intentando venderte un seguro o que cambies de compañía telefónica, es lo más lógico cuando un montón de monstruos están intentando tirar la puerta abajo—. ¿Diga?... Ah, Tifa. Sí, he llegado a casa sin problemas. ¿Qué?... ¡Ahora no puedo salir de casa!... ¡No, eres tú quien no lo entiende! ¡De aquí no salgo ni por todo el oro del mundo! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que sucede, como siempre, que los adultos no tenéis ni idea de nada! ¡No hay fuerza en el universo que vaya a hacer que abra esa puerta y salga por ella y nada de lo que me digas...! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Estás segura de que no lo has entendido mal?! ¡¿Gratis?! ¡Espera, que allá vamos! —decidió antes de colgar. Luego se giró hacia Marlene y dijo—: ¡Deja todo eso, Marlene, que nos vamos a la iglesia de los suburbios del sector 5!

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó la niña, dejando de pelearse con el trapo que intentaba colar por el cuello de la botella—. ¡¿Qué se nos ha perdido por allí ahora?!

—¡Tifa dice que Aerith ha organizado una macrofiesta de piscina allí! ¡Y gratis! ¡Incluso habrá tobogán!

—¡Qué guay! ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! —exclamó arrojando el cóctel a medio hacer, por suerte apagado, hacia atrás—. ¡Corro a por los bañadores y nos largamos!

Contentos y felices, equipados con sus trajes de baño y una pelota hinchable, quitaron los cuatro pestillos de la puerta, después de mover las mesas que hacían de barricada, y abrieron.

—¡CHICOS! ¡FIESTA DE PISCINA GRATIS! —anunció Denzel justo a tiempo para que los zombis, aturdidos por la revelación, no llegasen a morderle—. ¡En la iglesia de los suburbios! ¡Venid con nosotros! ¡Va a ser genial!... ¡Oh, sí, casi lo olvido: aparte han encontrado la cura para Geostigma y van a curar a todo el que vaya!

—¡Fiesta de piscina! —corearon todos los habitantes de las casas colindantes, saliendo de sus trincheras, dispuestos a unirse. La segunda parte del mensaje parecía irrelevante para todos.

—¡Vamos todos juntos! —animó Marlene y estaban tan eufóricos que los zombis, pensando que igual los llevaban a un banquete de cerebros, se unieron también.

Todos, felices, corrían por las calles cogidos de las manos en grupitos, hermanados, mezclados pobres con no tan pobres, niños con adultos, zombis con humanos... Conforme avanzaban, cada vez eran más. Todos unidos por la misma ilusión: una fiesta gratis... y curarse, claro.

o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o n.n o

Suburbios de Midgar, Iglesia del Sector 5

—Mira que pasan los años y yo aún alucino con lo que hace Shinrra cuando le apetece trabajar —se admiraba Zack contemplando la gran obra magna que en menos de media hora habían montado allí, aprovechando que se había inundado la iglesia para quitar la basura y construir una macropiscina tamaño edificio a la que añadieron toboganes y todo. Como el techo prácticamente se había venido abajo por completo, les daba el solecito, que misteriosamente había decidido salir nada más se desintegró el disfraz horripilante de Kadaj, haciendo el lugar aún más atractivo.

—El problema nunca han sido las ganas de trabajar, sino las ganas de invertir dinero —matizó Reeve, que sostenía su gatita Cait Sith.

El resto del grupo estaba hinchando flotadores, balones y colchonetas mientras Alfonsino lo coordinaba todo y los Griegos abrían cajas de crema solar para repartir al personal conforme fueran llegando. El peor trabajo, por supuesto, fue para Cloud: entretener a Jenova para que no molestase, lo cual se tradujo en convertirse en el juguete temporal de Segismunda, la mascota de Sephiroth, mientras la cabeza mutante se reía de su sufrimiento.

En el interior de la piscina sólo estaban Sephiroth y Aerith intentando convencer a su hija para que llorase un poquito por el bien de todos.

—Vamos, amor, una lagrimita por mamá... —pedía Aerith, con tono dulzón, a Lilith, que se había negado a que sus padres la cogieran después de aquella traición y flotaba sobre un chocobo hinchable, con los mofletes hinchados en gesto de indignación. Cabe señalar que Aerith colaboraba en aquello porque Sephiroth le había prometido que a partir de ese día las ganancias que sacaran de la nueva piscina y el dinero que tenían recaudado para seguir investigando la cura de Geostigma sería todo para sus caprichos.

—¡No! —se negó la niña, cabezota.

—Vamos... ¿Qué te cuesta? Si ni siquiera te pones fea llorando.

—¡No!

—Lilith... —tomó la palabra Sephiroth después de un cuarto de hora de callar a ver si su mujer lograba convencerla por la buenas.

—¡No quiero! —replicó al tono de su padre, siguiendo en sus trece. No pensaba llorar ni media lágrima, sólo por fastidiar.

—No me obligues a ser cruel contigo... —advirtió.

—¡No!

Sephiroth suspiró profundamente, reuniendo fuerzas para lo que se le venía encima.

—Quiero creer que cuando crezcas podrás entender lo que tu padre está apunto de hacer... —se dijo. Luego, encarándose muy serio hacia ella, declaró—: Lilith. Hasta ahora no te había dicho nada porque te hacía feliz pensarlo y aún eres pequeña, pero ha llegado el momento de que sepas la cruel realidad: no eres el centro del universo. Existe gente para la que otros son más importantes que tú.

El impacto de tan cruda e inesperada revelación no se hizo esperar: los grandes ojos brillantes de la niña se abrieron más de lo habitual y, conforme la información era asimilada, se fueron llenando de lágrimas hasta que, finalmente, rompió a llorar de forma ruidosa, desgarrada e inconsolable.

—¡Sephiroth! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan bruto?! —acusó Aerith, horrorizada—. ¡¿Hacía falta que fueras tan desalmado?! ¡Mira qué disgusto tiene la pobrecita...! —señaló, recordando, amargamente, el día que a ella le rebelaron la misma cruel realidad.

—Sobrevivirá —sentenció, aunque sabía que iba a dormir mal por culpa de su conciencia y el machaque emocional al que lo iban a someter las dos durante bastante tiempo—. Chicos —habló para el resto—. La piscina ya cura. Ahora sólo falta esperar a los enfermos.

Apenas había pronunciado esas palabras cuando apareció en el umbral de la iglesia una muchedumbre. La gran mayoría decidió esperar a que les indicaran donde dejar los trastos y tal, no así todos los niños _zombificados_ que, detectando una alta actividad cerebral en medio de la piscina —proveniente de Sephiroth, Aerith y Lilith—, se arrojaron a las aguas con intención de mordisquearlos. En cuanto salieron a la superficie, después de sumergirse como piedras al entrar por el lateral que más cubría, sus miradas enfocadas y desconcertadas demostraron un mínimo de inteligencia que corroboraron cuando empezaron a hablar con un vocabulario más rico que la palabra "cerebros".

—Anda, pues parece que las lágrimas de Lilith también curan lo que sea que Madre echó en el agua del lago de la Capital Olvidada... —se dijo Sephiroth, al que ya había puesto Alfonsino al tanto de los pormenores de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia.

—_Vaya..._ —lamentó la cabeza mutante que tenía tres matraces más en los tentáculos después de verterlos en la piscina con la esperanza de crear otra Apocalipsis con la que echarse unas risas.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué intentabas tú?! —saltó Aerith, indignada, aunque sólo porque su marido, su hija y ella podrían haber sido afectados, el resto le daba igual—. ¡Cloud! ¡¿No se supone que la estabas entreteniendo?! —exigió, volviéndose hacia el eterno aspirante a XOLDIER, pero lo encontró petrificado—. Era de esperar que no le durase mucho a Segismunda...

—¡Eso se arregla rápido! —decidió Barret, tirándolo a la piscina de una patada.

—¡Barret! —gritó Tifa, espantada, instantes antes de que Cloud saliese a la superficie, ya normal, y estuviese apunto de ahogarse hasta que Redypuchi le lanzó un flotador—. Ah, claro, que lo has hecho para curarlo. Qué tonta, me he asustado.

—Vaya, pues sí que se ha curado —se dijo Barret, que tampoco había confiado mucho en ello pero no había podido resistir la tentación de usarlo de excusa.

—¡Cloud, Tifa! —llamó Denzel, llegando con Marlene, ambos en bañador—. ¡¿Cómo podéis estar aquí jugando en la piscina mientras a nosotros nos atacaban los zombis?! ¡Adultos irresponsables! ¡Preferís cualquier cosa, aunque sea arrojaros a una batalla suicida contra enemigos poderosos, antes que pasar tiempo conmigo!

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Si tanto os molesto, dejaré de ser un problema! —decidió antes de sacar de la nada una cuerda, atarla a un cacho de escombro que había quedado escondido bajo una tumbona, atarse el otro extremo en la cintura y lanzarse a la piscina, con la intención de que el peso lo sumergiera, muriera ahogado y ellos se sintieran muy mal y culpables. Sólo hubo un pequeño problema en un magistral plan, y fue que se lanzó, además en plancha, en la zona para niños de guardaría, esa que no cubre ni por las rodillas, así que se comió de cara el fondo de la piscina.

—¡Denzel! —se alarmaron Cloud y Tifa mientras Lilith dirigía una mirada interrogante a su madre ante lo que acababa de pasar.

—No, Lilith, cariño, hoy no toca práctica de desatar nudos sumergida. Es que el niño es estúpido, como sus papás.

Todos se acercaron al lugar del accidente, a ver si tenían que llamar a una ambulancia, pero por suerte lo más dañado fueron los azulejos del fondo, todos agrietados.

—¡Denzel, te has curado del Geostigma! —celebró Marlene tras pescar los dientes que el niño había perdido del batacazo.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso, Denzel?! —preguntaban los supuestos padres mientras Tifa, por un lado, intentaba parar la hemorragia de la nariz y boca del niño con una caja de gasas que le había llevado solícitamente Alfonsino y Cloud, por el otro, le desataba la cuerda.

Paralelamente, cabe señalar que el resto de los invitados ya habían empezado la fiesta de piscina, que incluso contaba con Reno de DJ, pero como suele pasar, todo el escándalo ambiente había bajado de volumen expresamente para que se oyera a los protagonistas decir sus tonterías.

—¡Porque ya no puedo más con vosotros! —clamó Denzel, sorprendentemente claro para haber quedado mellado—. ¡Habéis superado el límite de mi paciencia! ¡No hacéis nada más que el tonto en vez de hacer lo que tenéis que hacer! ¡¿Queréis daos cuenta de una santa vez de que el otro os corresponde y casaros ya?! ¡Sois desesperantes! ¡Al final todos los Cloti nos vamos a pegar un tiro!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —corearon los aludidos.

—No si... —musitó Aerith, sorprendida—, al final les va a venir bien haber adoptado al gastasaldos este.

—¿Clo–Cloud? —empezó Tifa, roja como un tomate, esperando una confirmación o negación.

—¡Ni se te ocurra negarlo! —se le adelantó Denzel—. ¡¿O acaso no estás ahorrando para comprarle un anillo de pedida?! ¡¿En serio quieres hacerme esperar los 50 años que has calculado que te costará ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprarle un anillo de compromiso medianamente decente?!

—¿De verdad?... —se ilusionó Tifa, con el corazón palpitante.

—Y–yo...

—¡Y está ensayando la declaración! ¡Lo que pasa es que, como es medio analfabeto, cuando logra escribir las dos primeras palabras ya ha olvidado el resto!

—Oh, Cloud...

—Yo... Yo quería que fuera un poco más romántico... —confesó él, avergonzado, y todos los que lo conocían y escuchaban pensaron que estaban convencidos de que cualquier idea que él tuviera no sólo sería incluso menos romántica que aquello sino que seguro que acabaría en desastre.

—¡Y tú, Tifa! —siguió el niño, dispuesto a no dejar títere con cabeza—. ¡¿No le dibujas con la comida corazones a ver si pilla de una vez que te gusta pero luego, como te da vergüenza, nos pones estrellas y lunas a Marlene y a mí para disimular?!

—¿De verdad es por eso? —preguntó Cloud, esperanzado y muy sorprendido. Él creía que simplemente a la morena le había dado por ahí, aunque ya le parecía extraño que incluso la lechuga de la ensalada la recortara en corazoncitos sólo por manías.

—Esto... yo... —titubeó Tifa, con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Claro! ¡Y también finge que necesita ocho horas para limpiar el polvo de tu cuarto para así tener una excusa para poder pasar tiempo contigo mientras estudias para el examen de XOLDIER, ayudarte e impedir que te duermas o distraigas!

—¿En serio?... —emitió el rubio, con una lagrimita de emoción.

—¡Sí! —gritó a todo pulmón Denzel, adelantándose a cualquier excusa—. ¡Os gustáis! ¡Os amáis o como lo queráis llamar! ¡Poneos ya a fabricarme un hermanito que lo quiero para estas Navidades!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Tifa, abochornada.

—Pero... —empezó Cloud, su cerebro evitando pensar en la fabricación del supuesto hermanito para poder seguir hablando en vez de sufrir una crisis cardiaca por sobredosis de felicidad—. Es que, aparte de los cincuenta años para el anillo, tendría que ahorrar cinco años más para poder pagar el papeleo que hace falta para una boda. —Lo tenía calculado gracias a la ayuda de Alfonsino—. Por no hablar de otros treinta para la ceremonia...

—Madre mía —se admiró Zack. Él no tenía ni idea, en su caso todo había corrido por cuenta de sus padres, que con tal de tenerlo colocado habían estado dispuestos a gastarse los ahorros de toda su vida que su hijo acababa de devolverles. Total, a ellos lo único que les gustaba era pasar todo el día en el salón de su casucha en el pueblo de mala muerte donde vivían—. Aerith, Seph, vosotros que estáis forrados ya podríais enrollaros un poco y ayudarlos, ¿no? —propuso, como si él no tuviera un gil, antes de dirigirse directamente a Sephiroth, el único con generosidad de los dos—. Que si no llega a ser por él y su idea de entierro romántico–místico en el lago, Aerith no hubiera muerto y, como no os habríais reencontrado tras un suceso tan trágico, la emoción no habría hecho que a Aerith se le escapase que te ama mientras estás lo suficientemente sobrio como para recordarlo, y ahora aún seríais solo revolca–amigos.

Sephiroth no pudo negar tan absurda realidad por más que quiso.

—Bueno... —empezó Aerith, con voz condescendiente para tapar que tampoco podía negar el argumento de Zack—. Cloud es lo último que querría para alguien a quien tengo cariño, como Tifa, pero si ella tiene ese pésimo gusto y es lo que quiere... Vale, va, pagaré los gastos.

—Oh, muchas gracias, Aerith. ¡Eres tan buena amiga! —se admiró Tifa, con ojos brillantes.

—Lo sé —se jactó.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Aerith? —preguntó Cloud, emocionado, sin poder creer lo que oía: Aerith haciendo una buena acción desinteresada... ¡y que lo beneficiaba a él, aunque fuera de rebote porque a quien quería hacer el favor era a Tifa! ¡Era la última criatura del universo que pensaba que lo ayudaría a cumplir su sueño de unir su futuro al de su amiga de la infancia! Tal vez la había juzgado demasiado duramente, se dijo, tal vez en lo más profundo y recóndito de ella sí que había un corazón. ¡Y él, que había llegado a pensar que, durante el viaje de dos años atrás, la cetra hacía más de una cosa adrede para sabotear su relación con Tifa...! ¡Qué mal pensado!

—Sí, en serio —corroboró con pose decidida—. Eso sí, todos los gastos los descontaré del sueldo de Reeve y del de Zack, además de abrirte una deuda a ti, Cloud, que te descontaré en cuanto logres aprobar el dichoso examen de XOLDIER, como castigo por dejar que se lleven a mi niña.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillaron los tres, viéndose endeudados de por vida, aunque Zack ya estaba planeando cómo lograr que otro lo pagara por él—. ¡¿Por qué nosotros?!

—A ti, Cloud, evidentemente, porque eres el protagonista, así que deberías haberlo impedido. A ti, Zack, porque eras el encargado de Lilith junto a mamá, así que no deberías de haber dejado de mirarla ni para parpadear. Y a ti, Reeve, ¡porque me caes mal! —sentenció, resuelta.

—Es injusto... —opinó Reeve. Total, se metía en el grupo engañándolos, como espía a la orden de sus enemigos, se aprovechaba de ellos para ganar experiencia, regalaba la piedra angular a Tseng y se reía de sus desgracias a escondidas y, sólo por esas menudencias, pasaba por alto el intenso peloteo que le llevaba haciendo a ella y su marido desde que estuvieron en el Cráter del Norte, dos años atrás.

—Bueno, Cloud —intervino Tifa, con timidez, todavía sin poderse creer que estuviesen planeando su boda con el amor de su vida—, es normal que le devolvamos a Aerith cuando podamos el dinero que tan generosamente nos presta.

—Sí, si lo piensas, al ser entre tres pagarás mucho menos que si lo hicieras tú solo —añadió Redypuchi.

«Como que no nos va a cobrar intereses abusivos...», se dijeron los tres, pero, por su propio bien, callaron.

—Yo puedo hablar con los Lunesicos para que os hagan un buen precio que os quite unos años de deuda —propuso Barret. Que él supiera, los Lunesicos nunca habían oficiado bodas, pero como tampoco existían religiones en aquel mundo y por tanto no estaba claro qué hacían, no creía que les importara innovar.

—¡Nada de eso! —se negó Aerith, firme—. Tifa merece una boda por todo lo alto y yo me encargaré de que así sea. ¡Aunque arrastréis la deuda lo que os queda de vida! ¡Y no creáis que no pagaréis también los desperfectos de la ciudad por este pequeño detalle!

—_¡Jijijiji! _—celebraba Jenova la desgracia ajena, como de costumbre, ante los rostros desencajados de los tres hombres.

—¡Y tú no te rías tanto —le advirtió la cetra, cruzada de brazos—, que la entrada de la reconstrucción de mi estatua la pagaré vendiendo tu casco nuevo de ultrarealidad virtual y el juego 4D de masacrar mundos!

—_¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Y con ese alarido desgarrado e inhumanamente agudo la imagen fue alejándose de la fiesta de piscina y oscureciendo hasta ser completamente negra. Tras unas milésimas de segundo de silencio, no fuera cosa que el personal apagara la peli sin tragarse los créditos, empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de un tema musical creado a base de plagiar trozos de temas musicales del juego. Mientras, fueron apareciendo por pantalla palabras en dorado, con información tan trascendental como que Cloud se había interpretado a sí mismo, hasta que empezó el tema de Aerith. Ágilmente —no fuera a caerles una demanda de parte de la cetra que los endeudara de por vida a ellos también— los Creadores de la película decidieron cambiar la pista musical por una canción que nada tenía que ver con la saga Final Fantasy, cantada por un hombre y que ni siquiera sonaba especialmente bien. Para tapar el cambio improvisado, cambiaron la pantalla en negro por una imagen del cielo nublado y, al poco, de un prado verde inacabable, un pedregal inhabitable, unas ciénagas putrefactas llenas de molboles, una tundra de hielo y muerte, un terreno quemado junto a un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción... Hermosos paisajes por los que Cloud, con su moto reconstruida y su media gabardina ahora de manga corta, hacía encargos para poder financiarse los exámenes de XOLDIER, trabajo con el que podría pagar el resto de miles de deudas que había conseguido a lo largo de la película. Las letras doradas, por supuesto, decidieron no parar de salir, que hasta los gatos de los Creadores de la película querían que hubiera constancia de su participación, llenando de pelos los cafés de los animadores al pasear por la mesa de la cocina. No se sabe si para ser originales o para marear al personal, las letras en vez de pasar de arriba abajo o de lado a lado o al menos aparecer sin más e irse, se dedicaban a describir espirales, en forma de frases curvas que apenas eran legibles unas milésimas de segundo antes de ser manchurrones dorados en la parte alta de la pantalla. Y cuando, en el último de los paisajes, Cloud hacía salir de la carretera su moto para arrojarse por un acantilado al mar, huyendo de una manada de begimos salvajes, para pelotear un poco más a la cetra los Creadores de la película decidieron mostrar cómo, mientras Cloud sufría, ella repasaba felizmente la lista de preparativos de la boda de Tifa sentada en un hermoso campo florido, de picnic junto a su hija.

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:** Tee–hee! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Años! Y pensar que empecé a escribirlo al poco de acabar el otro fanfic... Pero, al fin, contra todo pronóstico, lo he acabado. Me disculpo por adelantado por concluirlo así, aunque es bastante fiel al cutre final anticlímax de la película y ya quedó claro en el fic original qué iba a ser de la vida de todos (menos la de Lilith, pero ya os digo yo que Sephiroth, no sin esfuerzo, logrará suavizarle el carácter lo suficiente para que no provoque el fin del Planeta). Poner la boda de Cloud y Tifa, que habría sido un final más normal y típico, era imposible, eso da como mínimo para un fanfic aparte (que digo de antemano que no pienso escribirlo, lo dejo a la imaginación del lector pero garantizo que Cloud logró autodestruir la sala del banquete que Aerith tan minuciosamente había preparado hasta el último detalle). La verdad es que me alegro de haber escrito esto, era una espinita que tenía clavada y me ha servido para divertirme un poco, que la vida de madre es demasiado estresante y a veces hace falta una vía de escape. Muchas gracias por adelantado a los que sean capaces de leerlo entero, que tiene su mérito, y lamento si muchos de los que en su día leyeron el original no llegarán a ver esta secuela porque hace tanto tiempo que a saber qué es de sus vidas o si aún pasan por aquí. Sin más, muchas gracias de nuevo por dedicarme vuestro tiempo ya sea leyéndolo o comentándolo, intentaré contestar a todos los comentarios cuando me sea posible, los anónimos tendrá que ser en la profile. Y ya, sí, me despido.

¡Cuidaos mucho y nunca dejéis de sonreír!

¡Nos leemos!

**Aclaraciones:**

**Cantaor, bailaor y tonadillera — **Para los que no lo sepan, un cantaor es un cantante de flamenco, un bailaor un bailarín especializado en bailes andaluces con música flamenca y una tonadillera una cantante y/o compositora de tonadillas, un tipo de canción popular española.

**Nini** — Diminutivo de "ni estudia, ni trabaja", se utiliza para las personas jóvenes que se encuentran en esa situación y aparte no están casados, dedicados a tareas del hogar o buscando empleo.

**Cambiar el idioma del balambés a midgarés —** Para los que no conozcan estos idiomas tan extendidos, el balambés es el idioma propio de Balamb, pueblo del mundo del "Fáinal Fántasi Ocho Dírectors Cat" de mi amiga Sakae Kaze (¿Qué? Ya creíais que os librabais de mi apartado de publicidad, ¿eh?) y el midgarés es el idioma más extendido en el Planeta del FFIIIX, que toma su nombre de la ciudad más grande e importante, Midgar, y sólo convive con los diferentes idiomas monstruiles y el idioma casi extinto de los cetra.

**Colores de las materias** — Aclarar, por si hay algún despistado, que en el juego original el color de las materias podían ser sólo cinco a excepción de las dos especiales: la Materia Sagrado (blanca) y la Materia Negra (uh... ¿negra?). La materia verde daba lugar a magias de ataque, dope o curación. La azul era de apoyo (todos, cuadrimagia...) y sola no tenía ninguna función sino que lo que hacía era alterar el efecto de la que enlazabas con ella (por ejemplo una verde fuego + una azul todos: fuego para todos los enemigos). La amarilla otorgaba comandos especiales extra: golpe mortal, cortex4, gesto, habilidad enemiga... La roja servía para llamar a invocaciones. Y, por último, la que yo siempre he llamado y llamaré la rosa porque mi daltonismo hace que yo la vea rosa la mire por donde la mire aunque en todos lados se la llame púrpura, que es la considerada independiente porque no se enlazaba con nada y daba efectos muy variados como intercambiar los valores de vida y magia, permitir respirar bajo el agua, activar contraataque... Por esto que he explicado se indignan tanto cuando Kadaj usa una materia azul (de apoyo) para invocar al Vajamut, y Reeve considera aberrante la existencia de materias naranjas, grises o marrones.

**Bahamut **— Una invocación típica de la saga Final Fantasy, de las más poderosas, que, aunque presenta diferentes aspectos, siempre es el de un dragón gigantesco, generalmente negro, que provoca daño no elemental y tiene como ataque especial el "Mega Fulgor".

**Un **_**sinpa**_ — Diminutivo de "sin pagar", término que se usa al hecho de comer o adquirir algo en un local o establecimiento y luego escaparte sin pagarlo. Lo que en plata se vendría a llamar robar, vaya, pero no se usa en casos de robo directo sino, sobre todo, se usa en hostelería y cuando lo consumes _in situ_.

**Chamba** — Significa "chiripa" o "casualidad favorable". Vamos, algo que te sale de casualidad y te viene muy bien. También es sinónimo de esto la expresión "de pura potra" o "potra" simplemente.

_**Frrozen Haute Chocolate**_ — El sabor del mordedor de Lilith es el de uno de los postres más caros del mundo: una copa de helado creado con una combinación de 28 clases distintas de cacao y adornado con cinco gramos de oro comestible de 23 quilates y trufas especiales "_Madeline au Truffle_". Por si eso no fuera suficiente despilfarro, se presenta en una copa de oro, con una brazalete de oro de 18 quilates de adorno con diamantes blancos, y una cuchada para degustarlo de oro macizo con incrustaciones de diamantes color chocolate.

**SuperMegaUltraTrebuchet** — Para el que no sepa qué es un trebuchet, es un arma de asedio medieval para lanzar proyectiles (generalmente piedras) contra muros. En español se llama fundíbulo o trabuquete, pero yo siempre lo he oído nombrar y lo he llamado trebuchet.

**Pansexual, demisexual, intersexual...** — Lo que nombra Yuffie son las palabrejas con las que a alguien se le ocurrió llamar a un montón de géneros nuevos que inventaron personas a las que parece ser que les molestaba que los humanos fueran divididos en dos géneros (másculino/macho/hombre frente a femenino/hembra/mujer) como el resto de los animales de la Tierra. Explicaría algo de ellos si fuera capaz de entender sus definiciones y no me parecieran todos iguales.

**Porra** — Un tipo de apuesta en el que varias personas apuestan dinero a intentar adivinar un resultado y quien acierta se lleva todo el dinero apostado.

**Gran Molbol** — A estas alturas deberíais saber qué es, pero por si hay algún despistado, es la versión chunga, más grande y poderosa del molbol, mítico monstruo de la saga Final Fantasy en forma de planta mutante de enorme cabeza, poblada de piños en una simpática sonrisa, que es bien conocida por su aliento fétido, habilidad con la que te echa prácticamente todos los estados alterados posibles al grupo.

**Gastasaldos** — Aparte de decir que evidentemente es una palabra que no existe, recordar que el apelativo que Aerith usa para referirse a Denzel es una alusión a que cuando lo conocieron y adoptaron Denzel había cogido el PHS de Cloud para intentar hacer una llamada.

**Begimo** — Otro de los monstruos típicos de la saga de los Final Fantasy, gigantes bestias con dos enormes cuernos que empiezan el combate a cuatro patas pero cuando les has hecho daño suficiente se ponen a dos y te dan palos hasta en el cané de identidad. Tienden a lanzar magia artema o meteo antes de morir, a ver si te arrastran con él. Como ya dije una vez en mi otro fic: encantadores...


End file.
